


A moment of truth

by Mariella



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella/pseuds/Mariella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durch einen Zufall haben sich Buffy und Spike im Internet kennen gelernt. Im Laufe der Zeit werden ihre E – Mails immer intensiver und ehrlicher, während beide versuchten ihr Leben außerhalb des Computers zu meistern. Wie wird es mit ihrer Freundschaft weiter gehen, wenn die beiden zum ersten Mal persönlich aufeinander treffen? Wird Buffy es schaffen über ihren Schatten zu springen und Spike zu erzählen, was sie ihm verschwiegen hat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A moment of truth Teil 1

[](http://imgur.com/mFGUk) 

Teil 1

 

„Brauchst du mich noch, Dad?“, wollte Buffy Summers wissen, nachdem sie das Büro ihres Vaters betreten hatte.

 

Hank blickte von den Fotos auf, die er sich angesehen hatte und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Nein, ich glaube für heute kannst du ruhig nach Hause gehen. Es bleibt doch dabei, dass wir morgen Abend zusammen essen gehen?“

 

„Natürlich“, antwortete seine Tochter.

 

„Das ist schließlich unser Ritual. Bis morgen dann.“

 

Der ältere Mann umarmte die blonde Frau kurz.

 

„Bis morgen Schatz. Ich liebe dich.“

 

„Hab dich auch lieb, Dad“, erwiderte Buffy mit einem Lächeln, ehe sie die Redaktion ihres Vaters endgültig verließ.

 

Die junge Frau brauchte von ihrem Arbeitsplatz bis zu ihrer Wohnung zu Fuß ungefähr zehn Minuten.

 

Nach diesem täglichen Abendspaziergang betrat Buffy ihre kleine Wohnung. Wie fast jeden Abend schaltete die Blondine ihren Computer an.

 

Während dieser hoch fuhr, tauschte sie ihre Arbeitskleidung gegen eine bequeme Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt und machte sich etwas zum Abendessen.

 

Mit einem Brötchen und einem Glas Orangensaft nahm Buffy an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz. Genau wie das wöchentliche Essen mit ihrem Vater, war auch das zu einer Gewohnheit von ihr geworden.

 

Natürlich nur unter der Woche, am Wochenende traf sie sich nach wie vor mit ihren Freunden. Buffy biss ein Stück von ihren Brötchen ab, während sie ihr E-Mail Programm aufrief und eine bestimmte Mail öffnete.

 

_„Hallo Liebes,_

_was hast du heute Abend an?“_

Grinsend schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf. Seit sie und Spike den E-Mail Kontakt intensiviert hatten, stellte er diese Frage am Anfang jeder seiner Mails. Für sie war es eine Herausforderung sich immer neue Antworten auf diese Frage auszudenken.

 

_„Wie geht es dir denn heute? Ich hoffe, dass dein Arbeitstag nicht allzu stressig war. Obwohl ich mir das nicht vorstellen kann, du arbeitest schließlich bei deinem Vater. Der wird seiner einzigen Verwandten sicher nicht zuviel aufbürden. *gg*_

_An Tagen wie diesen könnte ich wirklich neidisch auf dich werden. Ich mag vielleicht einige nicht so gute Charaktereigenschaften haben, aber Neid gehört ganz sicher nicht dazu. Dieses Arschloch von einem Chef schafft es, dass meine schlechtesten Eigenschaften zu Tage treten. Für diese Ausdrucksweise werde ich mich nicht entschuldigen._

_Leider bin ich auf das Geld angewiesen, ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Krankenhausrechnungen für meine Mom monatlich höher werden. Bei diesen Beträgen sollte man eigentlich meinen, dass ihr Zustand sich langsam verbessern würde._

_Aber jetzt habe ich genug gejammert, es gibt auch eine positive Nachricht. Ich habe mich endlich dazu durchgerungen, Drusilla anzusprechen. Und es hat sich gelohnt. Wir werden morgen zusammen ausgehen._

_Aber du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein, meine Süße, du wirst trotzdem die erste Frau in meinem Leben sein. Außerdem ist es nur ein Date. Wer weiß schon, ob und was sich daraus entwickelt. Ich habe so lange gewartet und was mir etwas Sorgen macht ist, dass die Realität selten mit der Phantasie mithalten kann._

_Ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen, da ich noch meine Mutter im Krankenhaus besuchen möchte._

_Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend und genieße deinen Feierabend._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Spike.“_

Während sie gelesen hatte, hatte Buffy auch ihr Abendessen beendet.

 

Jetzt klickte sie mit der Maustaste auf ‘Antworten‘ und fing an zu tippen.

***************************************************************************

„Hallo, Mom“, begrüßte Spike seine Mutter, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde.

 

Denn er wartete schon fast ein Jahr darauf, dass er irgendeine Reaktion bekam und sei sie auch noch so klein.

 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute später dran bin als sonst, aber ich hatte bei der Arbeit viel zu tun. Mein Chef meinte, er müsste mir wieder viele zusätzliche unverständliche Aufgaben geben. Aber jetzt bin ich ja hier.“

 

Während er sprach, hatte der junge Mann ein paar neue Orchideen auf den Nachtschrank gestellt. Das waren die Lieblingsblumen seiner Mom.

 

Wie jeden Tag zog sich Spike einen Stuhl zum Bett heran und nahm die Hand der dunkelblonden Frau in seine beiden Hände.

 

So saß Spike immer, bis die Besuchszeit im Krankenhaus vorbei war. Meistens musste ihn einer der Ärzte extra auffordern zu gehen, wenn der platinblonde Mann nicht auf die Zeit geachtet hatte.

 

Dr. Giles, einer der Ärzte mit dem besten Ruf im L.A Memorial, hatte ihm schon öfter nahegelegt, darüber nachzudenken, die Maschinen abzustellen, da die Aussicht auf Besserung sehr gering war.

 

Aber Spike hatte sich noch nicht zu dieser weitreichenden Entscheidung durchringen können. Während er die Hand seiner Mutter hielt, erzählte er ihr, wie sein Tag gewesen war.

 

Kurz nach acht verließ Spike das Krankenhaus. Er hatte nicht vor schon nach Hause zu gehen, da er noch mit Freunden etwas essen gehen wollte.

 

Da der junge Mann etwas zu spät dran war, befanden sich Faith und Robin schon im Restaurant und hatten sich mit Getränken versorgt.

 

„Hallo“, begrüßte Spike seine zwei Freunde und setzte sich ebenfalls.

 

„Tut mir leid, dass ihr warten musstet.“

 

„Kein Problem“, antwortete die schwarzhaarige Frau.

 

„Gibt es etwas Neues von Joyce?“

 

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber lass uns bitte über was anderes reden.“

 

„Dafür bin ich auch“, stimmte Robin ihm zu.

 

„Hast du eigentlich noch immer Kontakt zu dieser Frau, der du ständig E – Mails schreibst?“

 

Spike nickte.

 

„Du meinst Buffy und ja, wir schreiben uns noch.“

 

„Es ist schon ein lustiger Zufall, wie ihr beide euch kennengelernt habt“, meinte Faith.

 

„Durch einen gemeinsamen Freund, den sie auf der High School und du auf dem College hattest. Da ist schon mehr als ein unwahrscheinlicher Zufall.“

 

Das Gespräch wurde durch den Kellner, der die zwischendurch aufgegebene Bestellung brachte, kurz unterbrochen.  

 

Nachdem dieser wieder gegangen war, sprach der platinblonde Mann weiter.

 

„Vielleicht ist es ein ungewöhnlicher Zufall, aber ich würde auf diesen Kontakt nicht mehr verzichten wollen.“

 

„Solange du darüber nicht dein echtes Leben und deine Freunde aus Fleisch und Blut vergisst, spricht ja auch nichts dagegen“, äußerte der dunkelhäutige Mann seine Meinung.

 

„Das wird ganz sicher nicht passieren“, antwortete Spike.

 

„Sonst hätte ich morgen nicht endlich meine erste Verabredung mit Drusilla.“

 

„Ich bin zwar kein Fan dieser Frau“, gab Faith zu, „das weißt du ja, aber es ist gut, dass du auch reale Leute kennenlernst.“

 

Der Platinblonde verzichtete, sie darauf hinzuweisen, das Buffy für ihn schon längst eine reale Person geworden war, auch wenn sie sich noch nie gesehen hatten und nicht wussten wie der jeweils andere aussah.

 

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich die drei voneinander.

 

Während das Pärchen den Rest des Abends zusammen auf dem Sofa verbrachten, schaltete Spike zu Hause seinen Computer an und registrierte erfreut, dass eine E – Mail von Buffy darauf wartete von ihm gelesen zu werden.

 

TBC?

 


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s76.photobucket.com/albums/j28/Mariella_photo/Storypics/?action=view&current=Mariella-MomentOfTruth.jpg)

 

 

Bevor er anfing zu lesen, zündete sich Spike eine Zigarette an. Es gehörte für ihn zusammen die E-Mails von Buffy zu lesen und dabei entspannt eine zu rauchen.

 

_„Hallo Spike,_

_leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, im Moment trage ich nur etwas bequemes, dass mir sagt, dass ich endlich Feierabend habe. Aber vielleicht überlege ich mir für das nächste Mal was Aufregenderes._

_Sicher hat es seine Vorteile die Tochter vom Chef zu sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich weniger leisten muss, als die anderen. Und das will ich auch gar nicht._

_Ich möchte nicht, dass mich meine Kollegen ansehen und denken, dass darf sie nur, weil sie die Tochter vom Chef ist. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das trotzdem einige denken. Wie zum Beispiel mein Exfreund, dem ich heute über den Weg gelaufen bin._

_Ich bin froh, dass mein Dad Riley meistens die Aufträge gibt, die mit einer längeren Dienstreise verbunden sind. Aber die wenigen Male, die ich ihn trotzdem sehe, merke ich jedes Mal wieder, dass es immer noch weh tut, wenn auch nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang._

_Du siehst also, ich mache Fortschritte und irgendwann werde ich darüber weg sein. Hoffentlich wird das nicht mehr lange dauern._

_Aber jetzt zu dir. Auch wenn deine Verabredung erst morgen ist, brenne ich schon jetzt darauf zu erfahren wie sie gelaufen ist. Ich hoffe wirklich, ihr habt morgen einen schönen Abend zusammen._

_Ich will ehrlich sein. Es hat mich sehr überrascht, dass du diese Frau gefragt hast. Immerhin darf ich mir schon seit fast sechs Monaten anhören, wie du von ihr schwärmst. Da wurde es auch höchste Zeit, dass du was unternimmst._

_Irgendwie ist das immer noch die Aufgabe von euch Männern._

_Bei mir gibt es auch eine große Neuigkeit. Xander hat seiner Freundin einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und sie hat ja gesagt. Anyas Art war am Anfang zwar ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber das sie immer sagt, was sie denkt, hat auch seine Vorteile._

_Man weiß immer, woran man bei ihr ist._

_Ich freue mich schon sehr auf die Hochzeit. Auch wenn es noch vier Monate bis dahin sind._

_Ich muss jetzt auch Schluss machen, da ich Willow versprochen habe, sie noch anzurufen._

_Ich wünsche dir auch noch einen schönen Abend._

_LG_

_Buffy“_

***************************************************************************

 

Am nächsten Abend trafen sich Buffy und ihr Vater wie gewöhnlich in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant.

 

Es war zu ihrer Gewohnheit geworden, so dass von dem Restaurant für diesen Tag immer schon derselbe Tisch reserviert wurde, ohne dass einer von ihnen extra anrufen musste.

 

„Also“, meinte Hank, nachdem er einen Schluck von seinem Rotwein genommen hatte, „wie sieht es denn bei dir aus, hast du irgendwen kennengelernt?“

 

„Nein“, antwortete seine Tochter bestimmt, „habe ich nicht, schließlich suche ich auch nicht. Ich brauche niemanden.“

 

„Das ist nicht gut für dich“, antwortete ihr Vater, während er Buffy besorgt musterte.

 

„Du bist noch so jung, du solltest nicht alleine sein. Ein Geschäftsfreund von mir hat einen Sohn in deinem Alter. Ich habe Ben mal kennengelernt und er scheint wirklich nett zu sein.“

 

„Dad, du hattest mir doch versprochen, mich nie wieder mit irgendwen verkuppeln zu wollen“, erinnerte die Blondine den älteren Mann.

 

„Und selbst wenn ich es versuchen sollte, ich habe keine Lust, schon wieder dasselbe mitzumachen wie bei Riley.“

 

„Das ist auch ein Mann, der zu sehr auf dieses schwarz – weiß denken fixiert ist. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber dein Exfreund ist ein einfacher Mensch, der hat keine Ahnung von der Komplexität von Beziehungen unter Menschen.“

 

Hank machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er fortfuhr.

 

„Ich finde es einfach nicht gut, dass du alleine bist.“

 

„Das weiß ich doch, Dad, aber das ist alles nicht so leicht“, meinte Buffy, nachdem der Kellner das Essen gebracht hatte.

 

„Das ist es für niemanden, aber man muss es wenigstens probieren“, versuchte ihr Vater sie zu überreden.

 

„Sieh dir doch nur deinen Freund Xander an, er wird bald heiraten. Als Erster von deinen Freunden. Wer hätte das schon gedacht, als ihr noch alle zur High School gegangen seit.“

 

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Dann kannst du diesem Ben sagen, dass er mich anrufen kann, wenn er das überhaupt möchte.“

 

Hank nickte daraufhin, sichtlich erfreut, dass sich seine Tochter um entschieden hatte.

 

„Richtige Entscheidung, finde ich. Ich habe für morgen einen wichtigen Auftrag. Der Bürgermeister möchte ein paar Fotos von sich und seiner Familie machen lassen. Ich dachte, du könntest das übernehmen.“

 

„Natürlich, das mache ich gerne. Hat er sich denn was Bestimmtes vorgestellt?“

 

Während der restlichen Mahlzeit, erklärte Hank Buffy was dem Bürgermeister vorschwebte.

 

***************************************************************************

„Schreibst du immer noch mit dieser Frau?“, wollte Drusilla wissen, während sie einen misstrauischen Blick auf Spikes Laptop warf.

 

„Du weißt doch, dass ich das noch mache“, antwortete der junge Mann und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Sofa.

 

„Das hatten wir doch schon geklärt. Sie ist nur eine Freundin, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Du weißt doch, dass ich nur mit dir zusammen sein will.“

 

Drusilla legte ihre Arme um Spike.

 

„Das weiß ich, aber es gefällt mir nicht, wie sie deine Zeit beansprucht.“

 

„Liebes, es sind doch höchstens vier Mails in der Woche, manchmal sogar weniger“, verteidigte sich der platinblonde Mann, auch wenn er nicht einsah, wieso er das eigentlich machen sollte.

 

„Abgesehen davon, ich beschwere mich auch nicht, wenn du dich mit Angel triffst, der nebenbei auch noch dein Exfreund ist. Gefallen tut mir das ganz sicher nicht.“

 

„Das ist was vollkommen anderes.“

 

„Es ist immer was anderes, sobald es um dich und diesen Mann geht. Vielleicht solltest du dann lieber mit ihm zusammen sein.“

 

Aufgebracht stand der junge Mann auf und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

 

„Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich“, antwortete Drusilla und erhob sich ebenfalls vom Sofa.

„Wenigstens würde seine Aufmerksamkeit alleine mir gelten.“

 

Mit diesen Worten verließ die dunkelhaarige Frau die Wohnung und ließ Spike einfach zurück.

 

 

 

 „Spike hat dich also gefragt, ob ihr euch persönlich treffen könnt?“, wollte Willow wissen und setzte sich zur ihrer Freundin auf das Sofa.

 

Die zwei Gläser mit einem Cocktail stellte sie auf den Tisch.

 

Die beiden Frauen hatten beschlossen einen Abend unter sich bei Willow zuhause zu verbringen.

 

„Was hast du geantwortet?“

 

„Gar nichts“, erwiderte Buffy und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail.

 

„Wie, gar nichts?“

 

„Ich habe auf seine E-Mail einfach nicht mehr reagiert, seitdem Spike mir vor drei Tagen den Vorschlag gemacht hatte“, erklärte die Blondine.

 

„Das ist ihm gegenüber aber nicht fair, Buffy“, äußerte die Rothaarige ihre Meinung.

 

„Und wenn du jetzt mal ehrlich bist, bist du nicht wenigstens ein ganz kleines bisschen neugierig darauf, wie dieser Mann aussieht?“

 

„Natürlich bin ich neugierig“, gab die blonde Frau zu.

 

„Aber ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob ein Treffen eine so gute Idee ist. Ich meine, was ist, wenn er nachher enttäuscht ist?“

 

„Das ist doch Unsinn, Buffy“, sprach Willow aus, was sie dachte.

 

„Wenn du das mit dem enttäuscht sein auf dein Aussehen beziehst, wieso sollte Spike das denn sein? Weißt du eigentlich, wie neidisch ich in der High School auf dich war? Ich wäre gerne so wie du gewesen. Gut aussehend und vor allen Dingen selbstbewusst.“

 

„Das war vor dem Unfall“, antwortete Buffy leise. „Das bin ich nicht mehr.“

 

„Doch, natürlich bist du das noch“, widersprach ihre Freundin und legte ihren Arm um die andere Frau.

 

„Auch wenn du das selbst nicht so siehst. Und Spike würde das auch so sehen, wenn ihr euch irgendwann mal persönlich treffen solltet.

 

Ich bin mir sicher, dass er über solche Sachen wie das Aussehen steht. Du solltest wenigstens darüber nachdenken, in Ordnung?“

 

Die Blondine nickte schließlich.

 

„Versprochen, ich werde darüber nach denken.“

 

***************************************************************************

 

Am nächsten Morgen – oder eher schon Mittag – betrat Buffy wieder ihre Wohnung. Natürlich war es nicht bei einem Cocktail geblieben und die beiden Frauen hatten bis weit nach Mitternacht geredet, ehe sie schließlich eingeschlafen waren.

 

Mehr unbewusst und aus Gewohnheit nahm die Blondine an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz und schaltete den Computer an.

 

Während dieser noch hochfuhr, dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie wollte, dass Spike ihr geschrieben hatte oder ob es ihr lieber wäre, er hätte es nicht getan.

 

Diese Frage wurde ihr beantwortet, als sie ihr E-Mail Programm aufgerufen hatte und sie über die eingegangen Mails informiert wurde.

 

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem ihr Kontakt angefangen hatte, zögerte Buffy die E-Mail von Spike zu öffnen.

 

Die Blondine lehnte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl zurück und dachte nach.

 

Erst nach ein paar Minuten klickte sie auf die besagte Mail, um sie zu lesen.

 

TBC?

 


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://s76.beta.photobucket.com/user/Mariella_photo/library/Storypics) 

 

 

_„Hallo, Buffy,_

_es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich dich mit der Idee, uns persönlich zu treffen überrannt habe.“_

Dass Spike diese E-Mail nicht mit seinem üblichen Witz angefangen hatte, zeigte Buffy deutlich, dass das hier keine normale Mail war. Die Blondine holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe sie weiterlas.

_„Und dir zu nahe treten, dass war und ist das allerletzte was ich jemals gewollt hätte. Als ich dir diesen Vorschlag gemacht habe, an diesem Tag hatte ich Streit mit Drusilla und vielleicht habe ich mich deswegen etwas hinreißen lassen._

_Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht. Das ist etwas – wie du mittlerweile weißt – was mir öfter passiert, vor allen Dingen, wenn ich mich über etwas aufrege._

_Meine Mom sagt dazu immer, dass ich erst nachdenken und dann handeln soll. Vielleicht sollte ich langsam mal damit anfangen._

_Erst jetzt, nachdem ich einige Tage nichts von dir gehört habe, ist es mir richtig bewusst geworden, wie viel mir der Kontakt mit dir bedeutet und wie wichtig du mir bist._

_Ich möchte dich jetzt nur noch darum bitten, dass du mich nicht mehr mit Schweigen strafst. Ich will nur irgendwas von dir hören und wenn du mir schreiben solltest, dass du den Kontakt abbrechen möchtest, dann werde ich das akzeptieren müssen._

_Sollte das aber der Fall sein, dann werde ich das sehr bedauern und das weißt du hoffentlich auch. Nachdem wir uns so viel voneinander erzählt haben, solltest du das wissen._

_Jetzt bleibt mir leider nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten und zu hoffen, dass du das, was wir haben nicht einfach so weg werfen willst, Buffy._

_Bis dahin wünsche ich dir alles Gute._

_Spike“_

Nachdem sie zu ende gelesen hatte, fuhr sich die Blondine mit ihrer Hand einmal durch ihre Haare. Mit so was ähnlichen hatte Buffy gerechnet.

 

Willow hatte Recht. Sie schuldete Spike eine ehrliche Antwort, oder eher gesagt, soweit sie bereit war ehrlich zu sein. Diese eine bestimmte Sache ihrem E-Mail Freund zu sagen, dazu war sie immer noch nicht bereit.

 

Aber bevor Buffy antwortete, würde sie sich erst eine heiße Dusche gönnen. Das half meistens, wenn sie ihre Gedanken sortieren musste.

***************************************************************************

Spike kam sich etwas albern vor, dass er jetzt noch einen weiteren Tag auf eine Nachricht von Buffy wartete.

 

Wenigstens war er gestern Abend mit Drusilla aus gewesen. Verständlicherweise wollte seine Freundin nicht den Abend damit verbringen, zuzusehen wie er auf eine E-Mail einer anderen Frau wartete.

 

Aber heute hatte der junge Mann Glück, da Drusilla sich mit ein paar ihrer Freunde treffen wollte, mit denen er sowieso nichts anfangen konnte.

 

Schon zum wiederholten Male warf Spike einen Blick auf seinen Laptop. Er hatte diesen auf den Tisch vor dem Sofa gestellt, um irgendwelche eingehenden E-Mails nicht zu verpassen.

 

Mittlerweile hatte der Platinblonde erste Zweifel daran, jemals wieder von Buffy zu hören. Das einzige was er mit Sicherheit wusste war, dass ihn diese Warterei langsam aber sicher verrückt machte.

 

Spike wollte gerade durch das Fernsehprogramm schalten, als er durch das bekannte Signal darüber informiert wurde, dass eine E-Mail angekommen war.

 

Eigentlich war es ihm schon fast peinlich, wie aufgeregt er wegen einer Nachricht war. Es war nur gut, dass er sich alleine in seiner Wohnung aufhielt und ihn niemand beobachten konnte, erst recht als er sah, dass die Mail von Buffy war. Zum Glück hatte er seine Ruhe, um diese zu lesen.

 

_„Lieber Spike,_

_diese E-Mail zu schreiben fällt mir ganz sicher nicht leicht, da ich vorhabe mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Und damit hatte ich schon immer Schwierigkeiten. Da musst du nur meinen Vater fragen._

_Also, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mich einige Tage nicht gemeldet habe. Aber du hast mich mit deinem Vorschlag uns persönlich zu treffen eiskalt erwischt._

_Ich weiß, dass das keine Rechtfertigung für meine Reaktion ist, aber ich brauchte einfach etwas Zeit für mich. Und wo ich schon mal bei etwas unangenehmen Themen bin, möchte ich dir auch gleich sagen, dass es mir lieber wäre, wenn wir ein persönliches Treffen noch etwas aufschieben würden._

_Ich hoffe, du bist deshalb nicht wütend auf mich, denn das will ich auch nicht. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass wir wieder zu unserer früheren Freundschaft zurückkehren, falls das noch möglich ist._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Buffy“_

***************************************************************************

__

Ein paar Tage später stand Buffy nur in Unterwäsche vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer und betrachtete ihr Aussehen.

 

Wenn die Blondine rational an die Sache heranging, so wusste sie genau, dass sie nach dem Unfall damals verdammt viel Glück gehabt hatte überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein. Und dafür war sie natürlich dankbar, wer wäre das nicht.

 

Vor allen Dingen deshalb, weil ihr damaliger Freund, der auch der Fahrer des Autos gewesen war, den Unfall nicht überlebt hatte.

 

Dieses Wissen schützte Buffy aber nicht davor, dass sie nach wie vor unter den Narben litt, die sie an ihrem einen Arm und am Bauch zurückbehalten hatte.

 

Es war nicht leicht in einer Welt zu leben, die so sehr auf den äußeren Schein fixiert war. Eine Meinung, die offensichtlich auch ihr Exfreund geteilt hatte und sich deshalb von ihr getrennt hatte.

 

Sobald sich diese Gedanken aufdrängten, bekam die junge Frau auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sich eigentlich darüber freuen sollte, noch am Leben zu sein.

 

Um diesen negativen Gedanken zu entkommen – die sie eh nur unnötig noch unten zogen – und auch um sich selbst nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen, öffnete Buffy ihre Kleiderschranktür und entschied sich schnell für eine graue Hose und einen roten Pullover.

 

Sie trug außerhalb ihrer Wohnung eh nur langärmelige Sachen, was bei der Hitze in Kalifornien nicht immer angenehm war.

 

Ein Klingeln an der Tür verriet ihr, dass Ben schon da war. Schnell schnappte sich die Blondine ihre Handtasche und verließ ihre Wohnung.

 

***************************************************************************

„Ich weiß, dass du deinem Vater nur einen Gefallen tust“,  meinte Ben plötzlich.

 

Nachdem sich die zwei jungen Leute einen Film angesehen hatten, hatte Ben vorgeschlagen noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und die Blondine hatte zugestimmt.

 

„Was meinst du?“, wollte Buffy zwischen zwei Bissen von ihrer Pizza wissen, obwohl sie eine Ahnung hatte, worauf er anspielte.

 

„Dass du hier mit mir sitzt, das tust für deinen Vater“, erklärte der Arzt.

 

„Genau wie ich den Gefallen für meinen Vater tue.“

 

Ben räusperte sich einmal kurz, ehe er weitersprach.

 

„Nimm mir das, was ich jetzt sage, bitte nicht übel, Buffy. Natürlich kenn ich dich noch nicht gut genug, aber ich denke schon, dass du eine nette Frau bist und du siehst auch gut aus, aber ich treffe mich schon mit jemanden.“

 

„Gott sei Dank“, rutschte es Buffy heraus, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

 

„Ich meine natürlich, dass ist schön, dass du schon jemanden hast. Moment, aber wieso weiß dein Vater nichts davon?“

 

„Ich kenne sie erst seit ein paar Monaten und ich will einfach sichergehen, dass es uns beiden ernst ist, bevor ich sie meinen Dad vorstelle.“

 

„Das kann ich verstehen“, stimmte die Blondine ihm zu.

 

„Ich lasse mir auch immer etwas Zeit, ehe ich einen Mann mit zu meinem Dad bringe. Außerdem ist er sehr kritisch, wenn er auf einen Freund von mir trifft.

 

Aber danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast. Dann können wir uns also weitere Treffen sparen, nehm ich mal an.“

 

Der junge Mann nickte zustimmend.

 

„Sieht so aus. Aber unter anderen Umständen hätte ich dich sehr gerne näher kennengelernt.“

 

„Danke, es ist nett von dir, das zu sagen“, entgegnete Buffy.

 

Die restliche Zeit während des Essens unterhielten sich die beiden über unverfängliche Themen, ehe Ben die junge Frau noch nach Hause brachte.

 

***************************************************************************

Mit schnellen Schritten lief Spike den Krankenhausflur entlang. Der behandelnde Arzt seiner Mutter hatte ihn angerufen und gebeten sofort ins Krankenhaus zu kommen.

 

Der junge Mann verschwendete keinen Gedanken an irgendwas anderes – auch nicht an seine Freundin und an seinen Chef, der ihn auf der Arbeit erwartete – dass einzige was er wollte, war so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Mutter zu kommen.

 

„Was ist passiert, geht es ihr schlechter?“

 

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Spike in das Krankenzimmer.

 

Dr. Giles stand an dem Bett seiner Patientin und musterte diese besorgt. Als er die Stimme des Angehörigen vernahm, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen.

 

„Gut, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Wir sollten uns hinsetzen.“

 

Mit einem unguten Gefühl kam Spike dieser Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf einen der zwei Besucherstühle, während der Arzt den anderen nahm.

 

„Es tut mir leid, Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, aber der Zustand Ihrer Mutter hat sich sehr verschlechtert. Es ist eine Gehirnblutung aufgetreten. Ich hatte Ihnen ja schon gesagt, dass das passieren kann.“

 

Giles machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er weitersprach.

 

„Sie sollten sich von Ihrer Mutter verabschieden. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich sonst nichts mehr für Sie tun kann. Ich lasse Sie jetzt mit Ihrer Mutter allein. Sollte etwas sein oder wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, dann rufen Sie mich.“

 

Der ältere Mann drückte den Jüngeren kurz die Schulter und lächelte ihm etwas zu, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

 

Unter Schock stehend, setzte sich Spike zu Joyce aufs Bett, legte seinen Arm um sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine freie Hand, um sich von seiner Mom für immer zu verabschieden.

 

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://s76.beta.photobucket.com/user/Mariella_photo/library/Storypics)

 

 

„Warum gehen wir heute nicht aus?“, fragte Drusilla, die auf einem Sessel in Spikes Wohnzimmer saß.

 

„Wenn du ausgehen willst, dann solltest du das machen“, erwiderte ihr Freund geistesabwesend.

 

„Ja, das möchte ich. Und zwar mit dir.“

 

„Ich habe keine Lust.“

 

Die Beerdigung seiner Mutter war erst ein paar Tage her und seitdem konnte sich der junge Mann zu gar nichts mehr aufraffen.

 

Er wusste zwar genau, dass das gegenüber seiner Freundin nicht fair war, aber ihm fehlte die Energie, um daran was zu ändern. Wenigstens hatte sein Chef diesmal seine menschliche Seite gezeigt  und Spike Urlaub gegeben.

 

Er sollte erst wiederkommen, wenn er sich wieder ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Natürlich war dem Platinblonden klar, dass er dieses gut gemeinte Angebot nicht unnötig ausreizen durfte, aber fürs Erste war er froh, dass ihn die mehr oder weniger dämlichen Fernsehsendungen vom zu vielen Nachdenken abhielten.

 

Drusilla dagegen gefiel dieses passive Verhalten überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte zwar versucht zu verstehen, was in dem jungen Mann vorging, aber da sie das eh nicht gute Verhältnis zu ihren eigenen Verwandten schon vor Jahren abgebrochen hatte, war sie vermutlich die falsche Person, um für den jungen Mann einfach nur da zu sein.

 

„Ich werde jetzt ausgehen“, meinte die dunkelhaarige Frau schließlich und stand auf, um das Zimmer zu ver- und ihren Freund zurückzulassen.

 

„Du kannst ja nachkommen, falls du noch Interesse an mir haben solltest.“

 

Spike selbst registrierte das nur nebenbei und ließ sich weiter vom Fernsehprogramm berieseln.

***************************************************************************

Einige Tage später betrat Buffy das Haus, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand. Die Blondine hatte nach der Arbeit noch einen Abstecher ins Einkaufszentrum gemacht, um ihren Kühlschrank wieder aufzufüllen. Wie immer konnte sie an den Kleidergeschäften auch nicht einfach so vorbeigehen und hatte sich noch ein paar neue Hosen und Pullover gekauft.

 

Die letzten Tage hatten sie bei der Arbeit ziemlich beansprucht, so dass sie alles andere auf das Minimalste reduziert hatte. Dazu gehörte, dass sie nicht einkaufen gegangen war und auch der Kontakt zu ihren Freunden – einschließlich Spike – hatte etwas unter dem Arbeitspensum gelitten.

 

Irritiert blickte Buffy von ihrer Handtasche auf, aus der sie gerade ihre Schlüssel genommen hatte, als sie vor ihrer Wohnungstür einen fremden Mann vorfand.

 

Er schien ungefähr in ihrem Alter zu sein. Besonders auffällig waren seine blond gefärbten Haare, die ihr sofort ins Auge gefallen waren. So ein blond konnte unmöglich echt sein.

 

Aber als erstes drängte sich der jungen Frau die Frage auf, was dieser Mann vor ihrer Tür zu suchen hatte.

 

„Entschuldigung“, sprach Buffy ihn zunächst an und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

 

Spike hatte sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt und während der Wartezeit vor Nervosität einige Zigaretten geraucht.

 

„Wenn Sie fertig sind, mit was auch immer Sie da machen, dann könnten Sie ja zur Seite gehen und mich in meine Wohnung lassen?“

 

Für einen Moment war der Platinblonde zu überrascht, um etwas zu sagen zu können und trat erstmal nur ein paar Schritte zur Seite.

 

„Danke schön“, bedankte sich die blonde Frau kurz, ehe sie den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch steckte.

 

Endlich erwachte Spike aus seiner Starre und sprach die andere Person an.

 

„Buffy?“, fragte er vorsichtig, da er sich unsicher war, wie sie reagieren würde und ob er überhaupt die richtige Frau vor sich hatte.

 

Als diese jedoch auf den Namen reagierte und sich ihm etwas zuwandte, war er sich sicher, dass sie seine E-Mail-Freundin war.

 

„Sollte ich Sie kennen?“, erkundigte sich Buffy, die absolut keinen Schimmer hatte, was dieser Mann von ihr wollte.

 

„Ich bin es, Spike“, stellte sich der junge Mann endlich vor.

 

Die Blondine konnte die Einkaufstüte gerade noch festhalten, sonst hätte diese unweigerlich mit dem Fußboden Bekanntschaft gemacht.

 

„Mir ist klar, dass ich dich jetzt ziemlich überrascht habe, aber vielleicht können wir trotzdem reingehen?“

 

Buffy nickte nur und schloss die Wohnungstür für sie beide auf.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Am Küchentisch sitzend sah Spike zu, wie die Blondine in scheinbarer Ruhe ihre Einkaufstüte leerte und die Lebensmittel im Kühl- und Küchenschrank verstaute.

 

Seit die beiden die Wohnung betreten hatten, hatte die junge Frau ihn weder angesehen, noch ein Wort gesprochen.

 

Am Anfang war ihm das gar nicht so bewusst aufgefallen, da er sie sich erst in Ruhe angesehen hatte.

 

Rein vom äußerlichen her war sie das genaue Gegenteil von seiner Freundin, Exfreundin, korrigierte Spike sich selbst.

 

Natürlich hatte sich der junge Mann seine Gedanken gemacht, wie seine E-Mail-Freundin wohl aussehen würde. Enttäuscht war er auf jeden Fall nicht.

 

Mit ihren langen blonden Locken, den grünen Augen und der zierlichen Figur war sie auf jeden Fall eine attraktive Frau. Unvermeidlich stellte er sich die Frage, wieso sie keinen Freund hatte. Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um so etwas zu fragen.

 

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?“, richtete Buffy ihre ersten Worte an ihm, während sie gleichzeitig eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas auf dem Küchentisch stellte.

 

Sie wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als Spike sie leicht an ihrem rechten Arm festhielt. Er ließ sie jedoch sofort wieder los, als er bemerkte, dass ihr dieser Körperkontakt unangenehm war.

 

„Jetzt setz dich bitte mal ein Moment und lass uns reden.“

 

„Worüber reden?“, erwiderte die Blondine und lehnte sich an die Küchenanrichte.

 

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich kein persönliches Treffen möchte und trotzdem bist du hier. Was soll ich noch dazu sagen?“

 

Während sie sprach, war Spike aufgestanden und hatte sich in die Nähe des Kühlschrankes gestellt.

 

„Meine Mutter ist tot“, sagte der platinblonde Mann plötzlich, ohne auf die Anschuldigung einzugehen.

 

Er war das erste Mal, dass Spike diese Tatsache laut ausgesprochen hatte und erst jetzt wurde ihm der Verlust richtig bewusst.

 

„Scheiße“, sagte Buffy leise zu sich selbst, ehe sie die Entfernung zwischen sich und dem jungen Mann überbrückte und sanft ihre Arme um ihn legte.

 

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

 

Spike erwiderte diese Geste und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, während Buffy beruhigend seinen Rücken streichelte.

 

***************************************************************************

„Komm schon, Will, nimm ab“, flehte Buffy flüsternd, nachdem sie die Badezimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Zusätzlich hatte sie noch den Wasserhahn aufgedreht, damit Spike nicht mitbekam, was sie sagte.

 

Erleichtert seufzte die Blondine auf, als sich ihre beste Freundin endlich am Telefon meldete.

 

„Verstehst du, Will“, sagte Buffy, nachdem sie der rothaarigen Frau alles erklärt hatte.

 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll, was ich sagen soll. Als erstes hat mich Spikes plötzliches Auftauchen sehr überrascht. Du hast ihn vorhin nicht gesehen, er ist so fertig wegen dem Tod seiner Mutter, da habe ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht ihn wieder weg zu schicken.

 

Wütend sein kann ich auch nicht, dass er hier ist, weil ich dann ein schlechtes Gewissen bekomme. Was soll ich bloß machen?“

 

„Du wirst ihm am meisten helfen, wenn du einfach für ihn da bist“, antwortete Willow am anderen Ende der Leitung.

 

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nicht gut darin, andere Menschen zu trösten“,  entgegnete Buffy, während sie sich aufgeregt mit der freien Hand durch ihre Locken fuhr.

 

„Süße, das ist kompletter Unsinn“, widersprach die andere Frau.

 

„Du kannst sehr gut auf andere Menschen eingehen und sie verstehen. Ich weiß wovon ich rede, immerhin bist du lange genug meine beste Freundin. Du solltest einfach zu Spike zurückgehen. Alles andere wird sich von selbst ergeben.“

 

„Okay, danke Willow. Wir hören voneinander.“

 

Nach der Verabschiedung stellte Buffy das Wasser ab und kämmte sich noch einmal kurz die Haare, bevor sie das Badezimmer verließ.

 

Im Wohnzimmer lief immer noch der Film, hauptsächlich weil Spike verständlicherweise keine Lust hatte rauszugehen und weil Buffy ja morgen früh zur Arbeit musste.

 

Die Blondine nahm wieder auf dem Sofa Platz und zögerte nochmal, ehe sie ihre Hand vorsichtig auf die Faust des jungen Mannes legte und umschloss diese mit ihren Fingern.

 

Etwas überrascht blickte Spike auf, Buffy lächelte ihn daraufhin kurz an, ehe sich beide wieder auf den Film konzentrierten.

 

TBC?

 


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://s76.beta.photobucket.com/user/Mariella_photo/library/Storypics)

 

Teil 5

 

Als Spike am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, musste er sich erstmal orientieren, bis er verstand, in was für einem Zimmer er lag. Nachdem der Film zu Ende war, hatte Buffy ihm das Gästezimmer gezeigt, wo er schlafen konnte.

 

Es war zwar noch nicht spät, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm, musste die Blondine am frühen Morgen zur Arbeit. Langsam stand der junge Mann auf und verließ das Zimmer. In der Küche fand er eine Notiz, die Buffy ihm hinterlassen hatte.

 

Auf dieser teilte sie ihm mit, dass er sich aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen könnte, was er wollte und dass sie versuchen würde, etwas früher nach Hause zu kommen.

 

Hunger hatte Spike zwar keinen, aber eine Tasse Kaffee konnte er schon gebrauchen. Während er diesen trank, sah er sich etwas in der Wohnung um. Natürlich nur oberflächlich, ihm selbst würde es auch nicht gefallen, wenn jemand seine Schränke durchsuchen würde.

 

Besonders ein Foto hatte es dem jungen Mann angetan. Es musste schon etwas älter sein, er würde seine Freundin auf fünfzehn Jahre schätzen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie gerne lachte. Genauso hatte er sich ein typisches kalifornisches Mädchen immer vorgestellt.

 

Das rothaarige Mädchen und der Junge mussten Willow und Xander sein. Von den zweien hatte Spike schon einiges gehört, schließlich waren sie die besten Freunde von Buffy. Er ging auf jeden Fall davon aus, dass die beiden das waren.

 

Ansonsten war die Wohnung zwar klein, aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Um sich mit etwas zu beschäftigen setzte sich der Platinblonde auf den Balkon und zündete sich erstmal eine Zigarette an.

 

Ihm war natürlich klar, dass Buffy wegen ihm nicht ihren Job vernachlässigen konnte, aber trotzdem hoffte er, dass sie es schaffte, früher nach Hause zu kommen.

 

***************************************************************************

 

 „Dad, hast du einen Moment Zeit für mich?“ wollte Buffy wissen, als sie das Büro ihres Vaters betrat.

 

„Für dich habe ich immer Zeit, Schatz. Setz dich doch.“

 

Die Blondine kam dieser Aufforderung nach und nahm vor dem Schreibtisch ihres Vaters Platz.

 

„Ich weiß, dass kommt jetzt etwas plötzlich, aber meinst du, ich könnte ab heute oder morgen eine Woche oder so frei bekommen?“

 

„Wieso auf einmal?“, wollte Hank statt einer Antwort wissen.

„Ich bin bis jetzt davon ausgegangen, dass du im September deinen Urlaub nehmen wolltest.“

 

„Das hatte ich auch so geplant. Du weißt doch, dass Willow, Tara, Anya und ich vor hatten ein paar Tage in New York zu verbringen. Das hatten wir schon lange vor.“

 

„Was hat sich geändert?“, erkundigte sich der ältere Mann, der jetzt neugierig geworden war, worauf seine Tochter hinauswollte.

 

Normalerweise redete sie nicht so lange um den heißen Brei herum. Es sei denn sie hätte was angestellt und aus dem Alter war sie eigentlich schon längst raus.

 

Die junge Frau hatte ein Stift vom Schreibtisch genommen und spielte vor Nervosität damit.

 

„Ein Freund von mir ist spontan zu Besuch gekommen. Er hat mich damit ziemlich überrascht, mehr als überrascht. Deshalb sollte ich vielleicht ein paar Tage frei haben.“

 

„Mmm“, meinte Hank, während er seine Tochter prüfend ansah.

„Du hörst dich gar nicht begeistert an. Magst du diesen Freund nicht?“

 

„Das ist es nicht. Ich denke schon, dass er ganz in Ordnung ist. Es ist nur, weil ich ihn angelogen habe.“

 

„Wieso?“, wollte der ältere Mann wissen.

 

Worüber sie nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, dass konnte er sich auch ohne eine Nachfrage denken.

 

„Weil es mir einfach wie die leichteste Lösung vorgekommen ist. Wir hatten bis auf weiteres nicht vor, uns persönlich zu treffen. Also habe ich mir gedacht, ich muss noch nicht über den Autounfall und die Folgen reden“, antwortete Buffy.

 

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du über den jungen Mann sprichst, mit dem du nur über den Computer kommunizierst. Es ist ja nicht zu spät, du könntest es ihm immer noch sagen“, schlug Hank vor. „Das ist natürlich nicht leicht, aber auf Dauer sicher angenehmer, als ständig lügen zu müssen.“

 

„Ich will nicht feige sein, aber ich habe etwas Angst, wie Spike reagieren wird. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Zeit gehabt, mich etwas auf dieses Treffen vorzubereiten.

 

Nachdem seine Tochter ihren Satz beendet hatte, stand der ältere Mann auf und kniete sich vor die Blondine auf den Boden.

 

„Das kannst du jetzt leider nicht mehr ändern, Kleines“, erläuterte Hank, während er ihre Hand vorsichtig in seine nahm.

 

„Du solltest jetzt deinen Freund nicht länger warten lassen. Ich gebe dir die nächste Woche ab morgen frei. Aber es könnte sein, dass ich dich anrufe, wenn ich einen wichtigen Auftrag habe und den niemand anderen geben will, in Ordnung?“

 

Buffy nickte schließlich, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. Dafür legte sie spontan ihre Arme um ihren Vater und umarmte diesen.

 

„Ich hab dich lieb, Dad.“

 

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte Hank diese Geste.

 

„Und jetzt gehe schon nach Hause, bevor ich es mir anders überlege. Du weißt, falls was ist, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen.“

 

„Das weiß ich, Dad. Und danke für alles.“

 

Die zwei verabschiedeten sich noch herzlich, ehe Buffy das Büro verließ und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

 

***************************************************************************

Spike wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Buffy in der Küche eine Tüte auf die Anrichte stellte. Er hatte ihre Rückkehr gar nicht mitbekommen und wollte aufstehen, um zu ihr zu gehen, als diese ihm zuvor kam und den Balkon betrat.

 

„Hallo“, begrüßte die Blondine ihren Freund.

 

„Ich habe uns was zu essen mitgebracht.“

 

Sie hielt dem jungen Mann einen kleinen Karton mit etwas Reis, Hähnchenfleisch und einer süß-sauer Soße hin.

 

„Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen“, meinte Spike, während er den Karton öffnete.

 

„Mein Vater würde mir was erzählen, wenn ich einen Gast hungern lassen würde. Ich habe übrigens ein paar Tage frei bekommen. Willst du was Bestimmtes machen?“

 

„Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Du könntest mir vielleicht die Stadt zeigen“, antwortete der platinblonde Mann.

 

„Das können wir nach dem Essen machen“, erklärte sich Buffy einverstanden.

 

***************************************************************************

„Ist dir in dem Pullover nicht zu warm?“, erkundigte sich Spike, bevor sie die Wohnung verlassen wollten. „Es ist doch warm draußen.“

 

Die Blondine schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

 

„Mir ist nicht warm“, antwortete sie kurz.

 

„Meinetwegen können wir dann auch los.“

 

Nach einem Zwischenstopp an Buffys alter High School und dem College machten die beiden jungen Leute eine Pause in einem Cafe.

 

„Es gibt hier nicht besonders viel zu sehen, falls du mehr erwartet hast“, meinte die blonde Frau, nachdem sie ein paar Löffel von ihrem Eis gegessen hatte.

 

„Mehr erwartet habe ich nicht“, erwiderte der Platinblonde.

 

„Du hast mir schon soviel von Sunnydale erzählt, dass ich schon fast das Gefühl habe, schon vorher selbst mal hier gewesen zu sein.“

 

Vielleicht täuschte sich der junge Mann auch, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, etwas nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartetet, dass Buffy schnell darüber hinwegsehen würde, dass er gegen ihren Willen aufgetaucht war.

 

Aber das erklärte seiner Meinung nach nicht diese Zurückhaltung mit der sie ihm begegnete. Etwas, womit Spike nicht gerechnet hatte.

 

„Möchtest du, dass ich wieder fahre?“, wollte er plötzlich wissen.

 

„Es ist nicht fair, dass du mir diese Frage stellst“, versuchte die Blondine sich um eine Antwort zu drücken.

 

„Das ist es sicher nicht, aber ich möchte einfach wissen, woran ich bin, verstehst du?“

 

Bevor Buffy darauf was erwidern konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf eine weitere Person, die an einem Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes saß.

 

Großartig, dachte die blonde Frau. Ihr Exfreund hat ihr in dieser Situation gerade noch gefehlt.

 

„Wer ist das?“, wollte Spike wissen, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war, als keine Reaktion von ihr kam.

 

„Das ist Riley“, erklärte die junge Frau und versuchte ihre Stimme so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

 

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir jetzt gehen würden.“

 

„Sicher“, antwortete der platinblonde Mann.

 

Zu ihrem Glück konnten die zwei das Cafe verlassen, ohne das Riley davon etwas mitbekam.

 

„Danke“, meinte Buffy, nachdem sie wieder auf der Straße standen.

 

„Ich versuche es immer zu vermeiden, direkt mit ihm zu tun zu haben.“

 

„Das kann ich verstehen“, stimmte Spike ihr zu.

 

„Ich lege auch keinen Wert darauf Drusilla über den Weg zu laufen. Das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten habe.“

 

„Ich verstehe das, Spike, wirklich. Auch wenn ich das nicht so gezeigt habe, wie du es gerne gehabt hättest, “ entgegnete Buffy.

 

„Lass uns noch ein Stück laufen“, schlug Spike vor, ehe er das Gespräch fortsetzte.

 

„Mir war und ist auch noch klar, dass ein persönliches Aufeinandertreffen um einiges schwieriger ist, als nur den Kontakt über den Computer. Es fühlt sich so an, als müssten wir uns nochmal kennenlernen, auch wenn wir schon soviel voneinander wissen.

 

Ich weiß nicht, wie du dazu stehst, aber ich möchte das. Dich jetzt auch persönlich richtig kennenlernen.“

 

Auf gewisse Weise war es schon fast komisch, auch wenn es kein einfaches Gespräch war, so lenkte ihm das wenigstens davon ab, an seine Mutter denken zu müssen.

 

„Das möchte ich auch“, stimmte die Blondine ihm zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung zu.

 

Gelogen war das auch nicht, sie wollte ihn kennenlernen. Auch wenn sie mit dieser Entscheidung noch immer vor dem Problem stand, ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen.

 

Es war Spike anzusehen, dass er sich über dies Aussage freute.

 

„Zeigst du mir wo du arbeitest?“, wollte Spike wissen.

 

„Natürlich“, antwortete Buffy und blickte sich um.

 

„Aber dazu müssen wir wieder zurückgehen. Alles andere wäre ein großer Umweg.“

 

Und so drehten sich die beiden jungen Menschen um und machten sich auf den Weg zu der Firma von Buffys Vater.

 

TBC?

 


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://s76.beta.photobucket.com/user/Mariella_photo/library/Storypics)

 

Teil 6

 

„Hat deine Tochter einen neuen Freund?“, wollte Lorne wissen.

 

„Nein, hat sie nicht. Wieso fragst du?“, lautete Hanks Gegenfrage.

 

Der Vorgesetzte war gerade in eine Unterhaltung mit einem seiner Fotografen – der sich auf Modefotos spezialisiert hatte – vertieft, als dieser ihm die Frage gestellt hatte.

 

„Weil sie gerade mit einem sehr attraktiven Mann die Vorhalle betreten hat“, erklärte Lorne und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Eingangshalle im Erdgeschoss.

 

„Dann wird das ihr Besuch sein“, erwiderte der ältere Mann.

 

„Ich werde mal kurz runtergehen. Du machst dann alles so, wie wir es gerade besprochen haben. Falls du noch Fragen hast, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest.“

 

„In Ordnung“, verabschiedete sich Lorne, der hoffte, dass sich unter den Models diesmal keine allzu komplizierten Menschen befanden.

 

***************************************************************************

„Ich kann dir auch gleich meinen Vater vorstellen“, meinte Buffy, als sie diesen die Treppe runterkommen sah.

 

„Großartig“, antwortete Spike halb im Ernst, halb im Spaß.

„Darauf stehe ich ja wahnsinnig, die erste Begegnung mit den Eltern.“

 

Bevor die Blondine darauf eingehen konnte, hatte Hank sie schon erreicht.

 

„Anscheinend ist dir die Bedeutung von Urlaub nicht klar“, meinte ihr Vater, bevor er seine Tochter kurz umarmte.

 

„Sehr lustig, Dad. Ich möchte dir einen Freund von mir vorstellen.“

 

„Freut mich sehr Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Summers“, übernahm Spike das Gespräch.

 

„Mein Name ist William, aber ich bevorzuge Spike.“

 

„Mich freut es ebenfalls“, erwiderte Hank.

 

„Und ich würde das Du und Hank bevorzugen. Ansonsten komm ich mir so alt vor.“

 

Mit einem Nicken erklärte sich der Platinblonde einverstanden.

 

„Was habt ihr denn heute noch vor?“, erkundigte sich der ältere Mann.

 

„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Buffy unschlüssig.

 

„Wir sind bis gerade etwas durch die Stadt gegangen und jetzt sind wir hier.“

 

„Dann habe ich vielleicht einen Vorschlag für euch“, meinte Hank, während er ein paar Geldscheine aus seinem _Portemonnaie_ nahm.

 

„Ein Kunde hat mir erzählt, dass die Eishalle heute Neueröffnung hat. Ihr könntet dahin gehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir ist, aber Buffy liebt Eislaufen.“

 

„Das ist nicht gerade meine Stärke, aber meinetwegen können wir das gern machen“, antwortete Spike.

 

„Danke, Dad“, bedankte sich Buffy noch für das Geld, ehe die zwei jungen Leute das Gebäude wieder verließen.

 

***************************************************************************

„Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee ausgerechnet zur Eröffnung hierher zu kommen“, meinte Buffy, nachdem sie beide es geschafft hatten in einer Ecke der Halle Sitzplätze zu bekommen.

 

Auf der Eisfläche war es so voll, dass an richtiges laufen im Moment nicht zu denken war.

 

„Sieht so aus“, stimmte Spike ihr zu.

 

„Aber es könnte ja sein, dass es gleich besser wird. In der Zeit können wir uns noch etwas unterhalten.“

 

Da es durch die Menge der Leute ziemlich eng war, blieb es nicht aus, dass Buffy und Spike sehr nah beieinander saßen. Der junge Mann hatte außerdem seinen Arm um die Lehne gelegt, um noch etwas Platz zu schaffen.

 

Die Blondine dagegen erwischte sich selbst dabei, dass es ihr immer besser gefiel Zeit mit ihrem Freund zu verbringen.

 

„Aber wir können auch wieder zurück  zu dir gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

 

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Es ist zwar zu voll hier, aber wie mein Vater gesagt hat, ich bin hier früher gerne gewesen. In letzter Zeit aber nicht mehr so oft.“

 

„Gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?“, erkundigte sich Spike.

 

„Eigentlich nicht. Eine zeitlang hatte ich einfach keine Lust dazu. Später war es dann eher die Arbeit und die Zeit die ich entweder mit meinem Vater oder meinen Freunden verbracht habe. Nicht zu vergessen, dass du auch immer einen Teil meiner Freizeit beanspruchst hast.“

 

„Solange du diesen Teil nicht als verschwendete Zeit betrachtest.“

 

„Habe ich nie getan und gesagt habe ich davon auch nie etwas.“

 

Unbewusst hatte sich die junge Frau verteidigt, obwohl sie dazu eigentlich keinen Grund hatte.

 

„Das sollte jetzt kein Vorwurf sein, wirklich nicht. Vergiss einfach was ich gerade gesagt habe. Ich werde uns jetzt erstmal was zu trinken holen.“

 

Nachdem Buffy ihm einen Geldschein in die Hand gedrückt hatte, kämpfte sich der platinblonde Mann durch die Menschenmenge.

 

„Du solltest ihn vorwarnen“, erklang eine Stimme direkt neben Buffy.

 

Die Blondine blickte auf und wurde mit dem Bruder ihres ehemaligen Freundes konfrontiert.

 

„Du willst doch nicht, dass ihm was passiert, nur weil er mit dir Auto fährt?“

 

„Was willst du von mir?“, wollte die junge Frau wissen und stand auf, damit sie das Gefühl hatte nicht komplett angreifbar zu sein.

 

„Es war ein Unfall. Jeder Polizist wird dir das sagen können. Es war nicht meine Schuld.“

 

„Das sehe ich anders“, antwortete Parker.

 

„Du hast meinen Bruder schließlich dazu überredet, zu dieser Party zu fahren. Nur weil du da unbedingt hin wolltest, war er an diesem Tag auf der Straße unterwegs. Egal, was die Polizei sagt, ich weiß, wer für seinen Tod verantwortlich ist.“

 

Das war der Punkt an dem Buffy klar wurde, dass sie diese gespielte Gleichgültigkeit nicht mehr länger durchhalten konnte. Aus diesem Grund verschwendete die Blondine keine weitere Zeit mehr, sondern drängte sich an dem Mann vorbei, um so schnell wie möglich zum Ausgang zu gelangen.

 

***************************************************************************

Aus einiger Entfernung hatte Spike das Zusammentreffen beobachtet. Anfangs war er davon ausgegangen, dass der andere Mann ein Freund von Buffy war. Erst als diese sich abrupt abwandte und offensichtlich vorhatte zu verschwinden, war ihm klar, dass der andere kein Freund sein konnte.

 

Um seine Freundin nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, gab der Platinblonde die zwei Getränkebecher einem Teenager in die Hand und machte sich ebenfalls auf den überfüllten Weg zum Ausgang.

 

Kurz vor Buffys Wohnung – die sich nicht weit von der Eishalle befand – hatte Spike Buffy schließlich eingeholt.

 

Die Blondine hatte eigentlich vorgehabt ihre Wohnungstür aufzuschließen, aber ihre Hände zitterten so sehr, dass ihre Schlüssel auf den Boden fielen.

 

„Lass mich das machen“, meinte Spike als er bemerkte, dass seine Freundin aus einem Grund, den er noch nicht kannte, ziemlich fertig war.

 

Fürsorglich legte der junge Mann seinen Arm um die Schultern der zierlichen Frau, während sie zusammen die Treppe hochgingen.

 

In der Wohnung angekommen setzte sich Buffy auf ihr Sofa. Sie war so sehr damit beschäftigt sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen, das sie ihren Freund fast vergaß. Erst als dieser ein Glas Wasser auf den Tisch stellte und sich auch hinsetzte, blickte sie kurz auf.

 

„Was hat dieser Mann zu dir gesagt? Ich kann zurück gehen und ihm mal meine Meinung sagen. Wer war das das eigentlich?“, fragte Spike schließlich vorsichtig nach.

 

„Der Bruder von meinem früheren Freund“, antwortete die Blondine zögerlich.

 

„Von Riley?“, hackte der junge Mann nach.

 

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Nein, von meinem Freund, den ich hatte, als ich fünfzehn war. Er ist bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Parker sagt, … er meint, dass das meine Schuld ist.“

 

„Wieso meint er das, wenn es doch ein Unfall war?“, versuchte Spike zu verstehen, was ihm seine Freundin genau sagen wollte.

 

„Weil es meine Idee war zu der Party zu fahren.“

 

„Also warst du beim Unfall auch im Auto. Aber dir ist nichts passiert, oder?“

 

„Je nachdem von welcher Seite man es betrachtet“, antwortete die junge Frau während sie aufstand.

 

Erstaunt sah der Platinblonde zu wie Buffy langsam die Knöpfe ihres Pullovers öffnete und das Kleidungsstück einfach auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

 

„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich trotz der der Hitze was Langärmeliges trage.“

 

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, starrte die Blondine auf den Boden und mied somit den Blick ihres Freundes.

 

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass mir das was ausmachen würde?“, erkundigte sich Spike, der sich wegen dieser Vermutung etwas erschüttert anhörte.

 

„Riley hat das gestört“, antwortete Buffy daraufhin nur.

 

Nach diesem Satz war der junge Mann noch bestürzter darüber, dass jemand so oberflächlich sein konnte.

 

„Das bestätigt nur meine Meinung, dass dieser Mann ein Idiot ist.“

 

Während er sprach war Spike ebenfalls aufgestanden und streichelte vorsichtig über die Narben an ihrem Arm.

 

„Das hier, das ist nur oberflächlich und absolut nicht wichtig für mich. So wie wir uns kennengelernt haben, da war das Aussehen doch von Anfang an zweitrangig.“

 

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst?“, schaffte Buffy endlich was zu sagen, als sie sicher war, dass sie ihrer Stimme wieder trauen konnte und Blick langsam vom Boden auf und ihn wieder an.

 

 „Auf diese Frage werde ich nicht antworten“, meinte Spike, während er die junge Frau vorsichtig umarmte.

 

Genau wie sie ihn wegen dem Tod seiner Mutter getröstet hatte, tat er jetzt dasselbe für seine Freundin.

 

TBC?

 


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://s76.beta.photobucket.com/user/Mariella_photo/library/Storypics)

Teil 7

 

Leise klopfte Spike an Buffys Zimmertür. Obwohl er kein Herein hörte, betrat der junge Mann trotzdem das Zimmer. Vermutlich würde sie eh noch schlafen.

 

Genauso leise wie Spike das Zimmer betreten hatte, stellte er die zwei Kaffeetassen auf den Nachtschrank. Aber es war nicht leise genug, da Buffy langsam ihre Augen aufschlug.

 

„Morgen fremder Mann in meinem Schlafzimmer.“

 

„Hallo“, antwortete der platinblonde Mann, während er sich mit seiner Kaffeetasse auf die andere Seite des Bettes setzte.

 

„Schön zu sehen, dass du wieder ganz du selbst bist. Ich hatte mir gestern ernsthaft Sorgen um dich gemacht.“

 

Die Blondine lächelte ihm beruhigend zu, während sie ein Schluck Kaffee nahm. Ihr Freund hatte genau die richtige Menge Milch in den Kaffee getan. Genau wie sie es am liebsten mochte.

 

„Wie lange warst du damals eigentlich im Krankenhaus?“, erkundigte sich Spike zwischen zwei Schluck Kaffee.

 

Das hatte er eigentlich schon gestern fragen wollen, aber da war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um noch genauer auf den Unfall zu sprechen zu kommen.

 

„Fast sechs Monate“, antwortete Buffy.

 

„Und ich habe nochmal so lange gebraucht, bis ich wieder zur Schule gehen konnte, wieder das konnte, was die gesunden Menschen auch machen. Ich habe durch den Unfall ein Jahr verloren.“

 

„Besser als wenn du dein Leben verloren hättest“, erwiderte ihr Freund.

 

„Ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du überlebt hast und dein Freund nicht, musst du auch nicht haben. Bei Unfällen und ihren Folgen liegt das außerhalb unserer Macht.“

 

„Genau das habe mein Dad und meine Freunde und nicht zu vergessen die Therapeuten auch gesagt.“

 

„Sie haben auch alle Recht. Was machen wir denn heute?“, wechselte Spike wieder auf ein harmloseres Thema.

 

„Wir werden bald ein großes Problem bekommen, wenn du mich das jeden Morgen fragen willst. In einer Kleinstadt sind die Freizeitmöglichkeiten nun mal eher begrenzt.“, antwortete Buffy mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

Dann trank sie ihren Kaffee leer und stand auf.

 

„Ich werde mir unter der Dusche was überlegen. Bin gleich wieder da.“

 

„Bis gleich“, antwortete der Platinblonde.

 

Kurze Zeit später verließen die zwei jungen Menschen Buffys Wohnung.

 

„Wohin gehen wir denn jetzt?“, wollte Spike wissen.

 

Seit sie losgegangen waren, hatte die Blondine kein Wort darüber verloren, wohin sie eigentlich unterwegs waren.

 

„Du kennst doch die Bedeutung des Wortes Überraschung, oder?“, ignorierte Buffy die Frage.

 

„Also hör auf mich weiter zu nerven und geduldige dich noch etwas. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir da sind.“

 

Als die beiden eine kleine Seitenstraße betreten hatte, blickte sich Buffy kurz um, ehe sie auf ein Haus zuging, dessen Fenster alle mit Brettern verrammelt waren. Erstaunt sah Spike zu wie seine Freundin die offensichtlich losen Bretter vor einem der Fenster wegnahm und an die Wand lehnte.

 

„Jetzt steh da nicht so rum, sondern hilf mir lieber. Oder willst du nicht mitkommen?“

 

„Ich denke schon,  auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was wir hier eigentlich machen“, antwortete der junge Mann und folgte ihr schließlich durch das Fenster ins Innere des Hauses.

 

Als er wieder zögerlich stehen blieb, drehte sich Buffy zu ihm um.

 

„Was ist los, hast du etwa Angst?“

 

„Ich und Angst?“, wiederholte der Platinblonde.

 

„Das ist doch Unsinn. Du hast vergessen, dass ich aus einer Großstadt komme. Da habe ich schon ganz andere Sachen erlebt, als das unerlaubte betreten eines alten Hauses.“

 

„Richtig, du bist ein ganz böser Junge. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Allerdings habe ich bis jetzt noch nichts davon mitbekommen. Langsam glaub ich, dass das alles nur Show ist.“

 

Mit diesem Satz und einem provozierenden Lächeln schaltete Buffy die Taschenlampe an und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hoch.

 

„Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?“, ging Spike auf das kleine Spiel ein.

 

„Wenn du es so auffassen willst“, meinte die junge Frau.

 

„Funktioniert das hier alles etwa noch?“, wollte ihr Freund wissen, nachdem sie oben angekommen waren und er erkannte, dass es sich um ein Planetarium handelte. Ein kleines zwar und wie es aussah, wurde es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt, aber dennoch eindeutig ein Planetarium.

 

„Da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass die Stadt mittlerweile mal den Strom abgestellt hat, sollte hier eigentlich noch alles funktionieren“, antwortete Buffy, während sie auf ein paar Knöpfe drückte.

 

Nach einigen Versuchen gingen an der Decke die kleinen Lichter an, die die Sterne darstellen sollten.

 

„Es geht noch“, stellte die Blondine sichtlich erfreut fest.

 

„Hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, wenn nicht.“

 

Sie griff nach der Hand des anderen  und zog ihn mit auf die kleine Bühne.

 

„Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht“, stellte Spike fest, als sie aus ihrer Tasche eine Decke rausholte, diese auf dem Boden ausbreitete und es sich auf ihr bequem machte.

 

„Kommst du öfter hierher?“, fragte der platinblonde Mann, während er ihrem Beispiel folgte.

 

„Das kommt immer darauf an“, erklärte Buffy.

 

„Nachdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, waren alle sehr besorgt um mich. Ich weiß, dass sie es nur gut gemeint haben, aber auch gerade deshalb brauchte ich etwas für mich alleine.

 

Irgendein Ort wo ich meine Ruhe vor den ständigen Fragen und besorgten Blicken hatte.“

 

„Und auf der Suche danach hast du das hier gefunden“, führte Spike ihren Satz fort.

 

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich hierhin zurückziehst.“

 

Eine zeitlang sahen sich die zwei auf den Rücken liegend die Sterne an, ehe Buffy wieder das Wort ergriff.

 

„Als du mich zum ersten Mal gesehen hattest, was hast du gedacht?“

 

„Erstmal hat es mir gefallen, wie du gleich klargestellt hast, dass ich aus dem Weg gehen soll, weil du in deine Wohnung wolltest“, erklärte der junge Mann lächelnd.

 

„Dann deine langen Haare. Ich mag es, wenn Frauen lang Haare haben. Was ist mit dir?“

 

„Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob deine Haarfarbe wohl echt ist oder nicht“, antwortete die Blondine.

 

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat, fuhr sie ihm mit ihrer einen Hand durch die Haare.

 

„Sie ist nicht echt, oder?“

 

„Ist sie nicht“, antwortete Spike kurz.

 

„Eine ziemliche extreme Farbe. Aber sie gefällt mir.“

 

Bevor Buffy ihre Hand wieder zurückziehen konnte, hielt er sie davon ab, indem er diese vorsichtig festhielt.

 

Mit der anderen Hand strich er ihre eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

 

Durch diese Geste betrug der Abstand zwischen den beiden nur noch ein paar Zentimeter.

 

Langsam legte Spike seine Lippen auf ihre und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass.

 

Dieser Aufforderung kam Buffy auch sogleich nach und sie begannen zärtlich den Mund des jeweils anderen zu erkunden, ehe sie sich schwer atmend voneinander lösten.

 

Schließlich lehnte Buffy ihren Kopf an die Schulter des jungen Mannes und Spike legte seinen Arm um die Schulter der zierlichen Frau.

 

Später konnte keiner von beiden mehr genau sagen, wie lange sie auf der Decke gelegen und sich einfach die Sterne angesehen hatten.

 

TBC?

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://s76.beta.photobucket.com/user/Mariella_photo/library/Storypics)

 

Teil 8

 

„In Ordnung, Lorne“, sagte Buffy in ihr Telefon.

 

„Ich werde so schnell wie möglich da sein. Nein, das ist nicht schlimm. Ich hatte doch versprochen, dass ich helfen werde, wenn irgendwas sein sollte. Bis gleich.“

 

Während des letzten Satzes hatte Spike das Wohnzimmer betreten und sich auf den Sessel gesetzt.

 

„Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich die Blondine, nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte.

 

„Lorne – das ist ein Angestellter von meinem Dad – braucht meine Hilfe. Anscheinend spinnen einige von den Models wieder und haben tausend Extrawünsche. Das schafft er nicht alleine.“

 

„Das hört sich anstrengend an“, meinte der Platinblonde und sah zu wie seine Freundin ihre Fotoausrüstung zusammenpackte.

 

„Da hast du verdammt Recht. Gerade die Frauen können sowas von anstrengend sein.“

 

Als ihr Blick auf den jungen Mann fiel, der etwas verloren auf ihrem Sessel saß, fasste sie einen Entschluss.

 

Diesen Eindruck machte er immer dann, wenn er an seine Mutter dachte und jedes Mal nahm es auch sie mit, ihn so zu sehen.

 

Deshalb legte sie ihre Hand kurz auf die Schulter von Spike.

„Du kannst ruhig mitkommen. Du musst hier nicht alleine sitzen, während ich weg bin.“

 

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der platinblonde Mann dankbar darüber war, den Nachmittag nicht alleine verbringen zu müssen. Denn das hätte unweigerlich dazu geführt, dass er sich zuviel Gedanken über alles Mögliche gemacht hätte.

***************************************************************************

„Ich bin jedes Mal aufs neue beeindruckt davon, was für eine Geduld Buffy mit diesen Models hat“, erklärte Lorne dem Freund seiner Kollegin.

 

Die beiden Männer saßen auf zwei Stühlen und sahen der blonden Frau bei der Arbeit zu.

 

„Ich war vorhin schon so kurz davor den allen meine Meinung zu sagen. Anschließend hätte ich ihnen dann was zu essen besorgt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie alle dann weniger unausstehlich sind.“

 

„Sie scheint wirklich gut zu sein“, stimmte Spike dem anderen Mann zu.

 

Er war zwar erst von dem Auftreten des Modefotografen überrascht gewesen, aber hinter dem etwas schrillen Äußeren, steckte ein netter Kerl.

 

„Nicht nur scheint, Süßer. In ihrem Fall ist Talent wirklich vererbbar.“

 

„Also war es von Anfang klar, dass Buffy später bei ihrem Vater arbeiten wird?“, fragte Spike weiter.

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es von Beginn an wollte. Auf dem College war sie in New York, vermutlich weil Buffy einfach Abstand von allem brauchte. Aber irgendwann hat es sie wieder zurück nach Hause gezogen.

 

Ganz ohne ihre vertraute Umgebung, Freunde und Familie konnte sie dann offensichtlich doch nicht leben.“

 

In dem Moment kam Buffy zurück zu ihnen.

 

„Dafür schuldest du mir etwas“, sprach die Blondine Lorne sofort an und nahm ihm nebenbei den Kaffeebecher aus der Hand und trank einen Schluck.

 

„Hey, das ist meiner.“

 

„Und was willst du dagegen machen? Mich bei unserem Chef verpetzen?“

 

„Pass lieber auf, Kleine, auch ich habe gute Kontakte zum Chef“, zog der Fotograf die junge Frau auf.

 

„Aber du hast Recht, ich schulde dir wirklich etwas. Dafür werde ich jetzt alles aufräumen. Und ihr zwei Süßen geht euch amüsieren. Man sieht sich.“

 

Augenzwinkernd nahm Lorne Buffy den Becher wieder ab, bevor er die beiden alleine zurückließ.

 

„Vielleicht hätte er uns auch gleich sagen sollen, womit wir uns amüsieren sollen“, meinte Spike.

 

„Sei froh, dass du ihn das nicht gefragt hast. So zweideutig wie es sich bei dir gerade angehört hat, hätte er dir dazu bestimmt die passende Antwort gegeben“, erwiderte seine Freundin.

 

„Lass uns jetzt rausgehen. Die Luft hier drin ist wirklich schrecklich.“

 

„Wir könnten vielleicht schwimmen gehen“, schlug Spike vor, nachdem sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten.

 

Buffy schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

 

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich gehe nicht besonders gerne schwimmen.“

 

„Wieso nicht?“ erkundigte sich der Platinblonde.

 

„Du hast mir schließlich mehrmals geschrieben, dass du gerne Sport machst. Und warm genug ist es auch, um so etwas zu machen.“

 

Erst als er den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freundin bemerkte, wurde dem jungen Mann klar, in was für ein Fettnäppchen er gerade getreten war.

 

„Buffy, es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht.“

 

„Ist nicht schlimm“, antwortete die blonde Frau kurz.

 

Sie hatte genau das Gegenteil von dem gesagt, was sie wirklich fühlte.

 

„Aber ist das nicht das, was du willst? Das andere Menschen nicht an deine Verletzungen denken?“, wollte Spike wissen.

 

„Vielleicht“, gab Buffy zu.

 

„Hast du es schon mal versucht?“ fragte der junge Mann weiter.

 

„Bist du schon mal in ein Freibad oder an den Strand gegangen, im Badeanzug meine ich?“

 

Die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf, während sie kurz freudlos auflachte.

 

„Ja, sicher. Ich tue mir auch freiwillig die Blicke der anderen Leute an. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das ertragen könnte.“

 

Während sie sprach, hatte Spike ihre unbewusst zu einer Faust geballte Hand vorsichtig geöffnet und ein seine eigene genommen.

 

„Du wirst es nie wissen, wenn du es nicht ausprobierst. Es muss ja nicht gleich richtig in der Öffentlichkeit sein. Ein etwas abgelegener Teil vom Strand würde fürs erste doch reichen, damit du dich daran gewöhnen kannst.

 

Und wenn du möchtest, werde ich jeden niederschlagen, der dir dumm kommt. Aber ernsthaft, Buffy, du solltest dich nicht verstecken. Das Leben ist zu kurz dafür. Das solltest gerade du am besten wissen.“

 

„Ich weiß ja, dass du Recht hast, Spike. Wirklich. Aber ich habe Angst, einfach Angst. Und ich versuche doch dagegen anzukämpfen. Jeden Tag seit dem Unfall. Manchmal habe ich keine Lust mehr dazu, nur weil das jeder von mir zu erwarten scheint.“

 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das jemand von dir erwartet“, beruhigte Spike seine Freundin.

 

„Es wollen alle nur, dass es dir gut geht. Also, was meinst du, sollen wir es wagen und den Strand einen Besuch abstatten?“

 

Zögerlich nickte die Blondine.

 

„Du bist nicht allein“, meinte der junge Mann noch, ehe er seine Hand mit ihrer verschränkte und sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machten, um sich ihre Badesachen zu holen.

 

***************************************************************************

Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später hatten Buffy und Spike einen etwas abgelegenen Bereich des Strandes erreicht und es sich wieder – wie schon im Planetarium – nebeneinander auf einer Decke bequem gemacht.

 

Obwohl die blonde Frau eigentlich nicht den Eindruck machte, als fände sie die Situation besonders entspannend.

 

In fünf Meter Reichweite befand sich eine Familie mit drei Kindern.

 

Während Spike schon in seinen Badesachen auf der Decke lag, zögerte Buffy noch ihr T-Shirt, unter dem sie ihren Badeanzug trug, auszuziehen.

 

„Die Eltern sind mit den drei Kindern mehr als genug beschäftigt. Keiner von denen schaut her“, meinte der Platinblonde und erriet schon wieder richtig, was seine Freundin dachte.

 

Schließlich überrumpelte sich die Blondine fast selbst und zog sich schnell das Kleidungsstück aus. Anschließend legte sie sich auch auf die Decke und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

 

„War doch jetzt gar nicht so schwer, oder?“, erkundigte sich Spike, während er sich  auf die Seite drehte und seinen Kopf auf einer Hand abstützte, um seine Freundin besser ansehen zu können.

 

Schließlich öffnete Buffy ihre Augen und stellte auch den Blickkontakt wieder her.

 

„Das ist schon fast unheimlich, dass du so genau weißt, wie es mir geht oder was ich hören muss.“

 

„Wir kennen uns eben ziemlich gut“, antwortete der Platinblonde einfach.

 

„Wie lange hast du eigentlich vor zu bleiben?“, wollte die junge Frau wissen.

 

Diese Frage beschäftigte sie schon eine Weile, aber sie hatte sich nicht getraut ihren Freund darauf anzusprechen. Der Hauptgrund war, dass sie etwas Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

 

Irgendwie hatte Buffy das Gefühl, dass sie beide bei dieser Sache nur verlieren konnten.

 

„Mein Chef hat mir drei Wochen freigegeben“, beantwortete Spike diese Frage.

 

„Ich, ähm, ich glaube, dass das nicht leicht werden wird, wenn es soweit ist“, meinte die Blondine, während sie sich immer mehr entspannte.

 

An die anderen Menschen in der Nähe verschwendete sie auch nicht mehr so viele Gedanken wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.

 

„Ich weiß“, stimmte der junge Mann ihr zu.

 

„Ich habe auch schon darüber nachgedacht. Und selbst wenn es schwierig werden wird, ich bereue es nicht hierher gekommen zu sein.“

 

Einen Moment lang schwiegen die beiden, ehe Buffy wieder das Wort ergriff.

 

„Willow hatte mich gefragt, ob wir heute Abend mit ins Bronze kommen. Das ist ein Club, in den wir immer gehen. Ich habe zugesagt. Ich hoffe, dass du auch Lust dazu hast. Xander und Anya werden vermutlich auch da sein.“

 

„Sicher, wieso nicht?“, pflichtete Spike seiner Freundin zu.

 

„Ich bin richtig gespannt auf deine Freunde. Das kennst du doch, man hört oder liest etwas und macht sich dabei ein Bild von der Person, über die man etwas erfährt. Und letztendlich ist man sehr neugierig darauf, in wieweit dieses Bild mit der Realität übereinstimmt.“

 

„Es besteht die Gefahr, dass man enttäuscht sein könnte“, fügte Buffy hinzu.

 

„Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich das auf jeden Fall nicht bin. Natürlich ist es anders von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu reden, aber es ist nicht weniger gut. Außerdem weiß man nie genau, ob die Person am anderen Monitor wirklich die ist, die sie vorgibt zu sein.“

 

Als von ihrem Freund keine Reaktion kam, fiel der Blondine auf, dass dieser eingeschlafen war. Es wunderte Buffy nicht, dass Spike jetzt den Schlaf, der ihm in der Nacht fehlte, nachholen musste.

 

Der jungen Frau war in den letzten Nächten ein paar Mal aufgefallen, dass der Platinblonde nachts anscheinend nicht geschlafen hatte. Manchmal hatte sie auch mitbekommen, dass im Wohnzimmer der Fernseher eingeschaltet wurde.

 

Es war Buffy nicht leicht gefallen, darauf überhaupt nicht zu reagieren, aber sie hoffte, dass Spike wusste, dass er zu ihr kommen konnte, wenn er reden wollte oder sonst irgendwas brauchen sollte. Sie wollte sich nicht aufdrängen.

 

Die blonde Frau richtete ihren Blick wieder auf das Meer und genoss seit langem mal wieder das beruhigende Geräusch der Wellen, die an den Strand schlugen.

 

TBC?

 


	9. Chapter 9

Noch im Halbschlaf wischte sich Spike einen Regentropfen von seiner Stirn. Erst allmählich registrierte er, dass er sich noch immer am Strand befand und dass – während er geschlafen hatte – die Sonne vollständig verschwunden war. 

Stattdessen waren am vorher blauen Himmel dicke, graue Wolken aufgezogen und aus dem einen Tropfen, war sehr schnell ein richtiger kleiner Schauer geworden. 

„Buffy, wach auf“, sprach der Platinblonde seine Freundin an und schüttelte diese leicht an ihrer Schulter. 

„Es ist viel zu früh zum aufstehen“, murmelte die Blondine vor sich hin und machte keine Anstalten aufzuwachen. 

„Es regnet, Liebes. Komm schon, wir sollten fahren, bevor es noch stärker anfängt zu regnen.“ 

Noch während Spike sprach, war der Regen stärker geworden, so dass Buffy schließlich doch wach wurde. 

„Verdammt“, fluchte sie leise und fing an sich schnell wieder anzuziehen. 

„Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass das Wetter so schlecht werden würde.“ 

Ihr Freund folgte ihrem Beispiel und half ihr die Sachen zusammenzupacken. 

Obwohl es nicht weit bis zum Parkplatz war, waren die zwei jungen Menschen komplett durchnässt, als sie beim Auto angekommen waren. 

Als Buffy das Auto startete, machte der Motor nur ein kleines Geräusch, bevor er wieder ausging. 

„Tu mir das jetzt bitte nicht an“, flehte die blonde Frau leise, während sie es erfolglos nochmal versuchte. 

„Mach mal die Motorhaube auf. Ich werde mir das mal ansehen.“ 

Buffy folgte seiner Anweisung und startete erneut den Motor, als ihr Freund ihr ein Zeichen dafür gab. Aber der Motor rührte sich nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt“, gab Spike zu, nachdem er sich wieder ins Auto gesetzt hatte. 

„Aber ich bin auch kein Mechaniker. Tut mir leid.“ 

„Das muss dir nicht leid tun“, meinte die Blondine, während sie aus einer der Taschen ein Handtuch herausholte. 

„Du bist voller Schlamm.“ 

Vorsichtig entfernte Buffy mit dem Handtuch den gröbsten Schmutz aus seinem Gesicht. 

Unbeabsichtigt waren sich die beiden in dem eh schon kleinen Auto nähergekommen. Schließlich zog Buffy ihre Hand etwas zu schnell weg. 

„Ich versuche meinen Vater anzurufen. Vielleicht kann er uns abholen“, meinte sie. 

Ein paar Minuten später legte sie ihr Handy zurück in die Tasche. 

„Er meldet sich nicht.“ 

„Dann müssen wir wohl zu Fuß gehen“, schlug Spike vor. 

„Es ist ja nicht so weit bis zu deiner Wohnung.“ 

„Eigentlich nicht“, erwiderte Buffy. 

„Aber bei diesem Regen werden wir anschließend in unserer Kleidung schwimmen können. Wie es aussieht, haben wir aber keine andere Wahl.“ 

Trotzdem konnte sich die junge Frau nicht dazu entschließen, das Auto zu verlassen. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, wollte der Platinblonde wissen, als er ihr Zögern bemerkte. 

„Mir gefällt nur der Gedanke nicht wieder raus in den Regen zu müssen. Mir ist so schon kalt genug.“ 

„Das kann ich verstehen, aber es wird auch nicht besser, wenn wir hier in unseren nassen Sachen sitzen bleiben.“ 

„Du hast Recht“, stimmte ihm seine Freundin zu und öffnete die Autotür wieder. 

Auch Spike trat auf die Straße. Ihre Badesachen ließen beide fürs erste im Wagen, bevor sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hause machten.

***************************************************************************

Keiner der zwei konnte später sagen, wie lange sie auf der Straße unterwegs gewesen waren. Sie waren nur mehr als froh, als sie endlich Buffys Wohnung erreicht hatten und wieder ins Trockene kamen. 

Wie es zu erwarten war, waren sowohl Buffy, als auch Spike, mehr als nass und hinterließen überall kleine Pfützen. 

„Ich werde zuerst unter die Dusche gehen, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht“, meinte die Blondine sofort und verschwand schnell im Badezimmer. 

Kurz danach vernahm man das Geräusch vom fließenden Wasser. 

Der junge Mann selbst, befreite sich erstmal von seinen nassen Sachen und legte sich unter die Bettdecke, um sich wenigstens etwas aufzuwärmen, bis seine Freundin aus dem Bad wiederkam. 

So fand Buffy ihn nach ihrer Dusche vor. Auf das Föhnen hatte sie diesmal verzichtet, das das bei ihren langen Haaren viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm und sie nicht wollte, dass Spike noch länger frieren musste. Außerdem war es angenehm warm in der Wohnung.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, riss der junge Mann sie aus ihren Gedanken, nachdem die Blondine ihn auf der Bettkante sitzend nur angesehen hatte. 

„Ich bin nicht abgeneigt“, gab Buffy ehrlich zu und leckte sich unbewusst über ihre Lippen. 

„Weißt du, dass es noch andere Möglichkeiten gibt sich aufzuwärmen als heißes Wasser?“, fing Spike einen kleinen Flirt mit der jungen Frau vor ihm an. 

Er war neugierig darauf, wie sie auf diesen Satz reagieren würde. 

„Wirklich?“, ging Buffy auf das Spielchen ein. 

„Ich frage mich, was das wohl sein kann. Vielleicht sollte ich Anya anrufen. Die hat immer gute Ideen, um ihr Leben abwechslungsreich zu gestalten.“ 

„Dafür musst du sie nicht anrufen. Ich wette mit dir, ich kann dir mehr beibringen, als diese Frau es jemals können wird.“ 

Während er sprach, hatte Spike seine Hand auf ihr Bein gelegt und streichelte dieses sanft mit seinen Daumen. 

„Du bist total verrückt“, stellte die Blondine fest. 

„Das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal.“ 

„Wenn wir allerdings mit ins Bronze wollen, dann solltest du jetzt trotzdem langsam unter die Dusche gehen. Oder möchtest du doch nicht mehr gehen?“ 

„Doch, natürlich“, antwortete Spike, auch wenn er etwas widerwillig vom Bett aufstand. 

Eine Reaktion, die der blonden Frau nicht entgangen war und auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde, schmeichelte es ihr, dass ihr Freund lieber noch etwas Zeit mit ihr alleine verbracht hätte, als auszugehen. 

Während der junge Mann sich im Badezimmer aufhielt, stand Buffy vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und überlegte, was sie anziehen sollte. Genauer gesagt, konnte sie sich nicht für ein Oberteil entscheiden. 

Die Wahl für die ¾ lange schwarze Hose und passend dazu in der gleichen Farbe ihre Lieblingssandalen, war schnell getroffen.

Jetzt beschäftigte sie sich wieder mit ihrem üblichen Problem, ob sie ein lang- oder kurzärmeliges Oberteil anziehen sollte. 

„Nimm das, worin du dich am wohlsten fühlst“, hielt Spike sie von weiteren Überlegungen ab. 

Unbemerkt von ihr hatte der Platinblonde – schon fertig angezogen – wieder das Zimmer betreten. 

„Es ist vielleicht feige, aber im Moment ist es mir noch lieber, wenn ich etwas mit langen Ärmeln trage“, antwortete die blonde Frau. 

„Dann solltest du das machen.“ 

Nach diesen Worten, zog sich Buffy den roten, langärmeligen Pullover an. Da dieser ziemlich dünn war, bestand nicht die Gefahr, dass es zu warm werden würde. 

„Du siehst wirklich großartig aus“, machte Spike seiner Freundin ein Kompliment. 

„Danke, das Gleiche kann ich aber von dir auch sagen.“ 

Buffy suchte sich noch eine Handtasche heraus, bevor die beiden die Wohnung verließen. 

***************************************************************************

Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später betrat das Pärchen den Club. Wie meistens war das Bronze schon ziemlich voll. 

In Sunnydale gab es für junge Menschen nicht viele Möglichkeiten, um sich zu amüsieren, so dass unabhängig vom Wochentag und Uhrzeit früher oder später jeder der Jüngeren im Club auftauchte. 

Damit sie ihren Freund in dem Gedränge nicht aus den Augen verlor, nahm Buffy die Hand von Spike und zog ihn mit in die Richtung, in der sie ihre Freunde vermutete. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, befanden sich die vier anderen schon an ihrem Stammplatz. 

„Hey, Leute“, begrüßte die Blondine ihre Freunde und übernahm erstmal die Vorstellung der Personen, die sich noch nicht kannten. 

„Tut mir leid, dass wir so spät dran sind“, entschuldigte sie sich anschließend. 

„Aber wir hatten vorhin eine kleine Autopanne und mussten zu Fuß vom Strand zu mir nach Hause gehen.“ 

„Vielleicht solltest du langsam darüber nachdenken, dir ein neues Auto zu zulegen“, meinte Xander, während er aufstand, um für seine langjährige Freundin Platz zu machen. 

„Setz dich schon mal. Wir Männer werden erstmal für uns alle etwas Neues zu trinken holen.“ 

Während Buffy dieser Aufforderung nachkam, folgte Spike dem anderen Mann zur Theke. 

„Ich glaube, du hast am Telefon vergessen mir einiges zu erzählen“, wandte sich Willow direkt an ihre beste Freundin. 

„Was meinst du?“ erkundigte sich Buffy etwas irritiert. 

„Es ist doch offensichtlich was sie meint“, mischte sich Anya ein. 

Die zurzeit braunhaarige Frau war mit ihrem Blick den zwei sich entfernenden Männern gefolgt. 

„Auch wenn Willow jetzt auf Frauen steht, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie einen attraktiven Mann nicht mehr erkennt. Und er gehört auf jeden Fall dazu.“ 

„Es war mir von Anfang an nicht wichtig, wie Spike aussieht“, antwortete Buffy. 

„Das war uns beiden egal. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass er sehr gut aussieht. Blind bin ich ja schließlich nicht.“ 

„Aber ihr versteht euch gut?“, fragte Willow sie weiter aus. 

Die Blondine nickte. 

„Wir verstehen uns sogar sehr gut. Und nachdem Spike alles über den Unfall weiß, ist vieles leichter geworden.“ 

In diesem Moment kamen die Männer mit den Getränken wieder und nahmen die letzten Plätze in Beschlag. 

Erleichtert registrierte Buffy, dass der Platinblonde nach wie vor einen ziemlich ausgeglichenen Eindruck machte. Da Xander manchmal die Angewohnheit hatte auf potentielle Freunde von ihr misstrauisch zu reagieren, hatte sie sich schon kurz Sorgen gemacht, ob er etwas zu Spike gesagt haben könnte. 

Natürlich wusste die blonde Frau, dass der Dunkelhaarige nur das Beste für sie wollte, aber manchmal ging ihr das einmischen schon auf die Nerven. Deshalb war sie froh, dass sich Xander anscheinend diesmal zurückgehalten hatte. 

„Du brauchst doch bestimmt jemand, der sich morgen deinen Wagen mal anguckt. Also, wenn du möchtest, kann ich mir das morgen mal ansehen“, bot er seine Hilfe an. 

„Das wäre echt nett von dir“, bedankte sich Buffy im Voraus. 

„Spike hatte sich den Motor zwar schon angesehen, aber er konnte nichts finden.“ 

„Jemand, der so gut aussieht wie du, muss nichts von Autos verstehen“, äußerte Anya ihre Meinung. 

„Ich fasse das einfach mal als Kompliment auf“, erwiderte Spike und dankte Buffy im Stillen dafür, dass sie ihn vorher auf Anyas Art vorbereitet hatte. 

Die Blondine zwinkerte ihren Freund unauffällig zu, ehe sie sich an die Braunhaarige wandte. 

„Wie läuft denn dein Geschäft?“ 

„Sehr gut“, antwortete diese. 

„Da ich viel eingenommen habe, kann ich mir jetzt viele schöne Sachen kaufen und nebenbei etwas für unsere Wirtschaft tun. Und da ich so gut gearbeitet habe, werde ich mich mal selbst belohnen. Kommst du mit tanzen, Xander?“

Der Angesprochene nickte und folgte seiner Freundin auf die Tanzfläche, während sich die anderen weiter unterhielten. 

***************************************************************************

„Also hat es dir gefallen?“, wollte Buffy von Spike wissen, nachdem sie um zwei Uhr das Bronze verlassen hatten und kurz vor halb drei wieder in der Wohnung angekommen waren. 

„Das hat es“, bestätigte der platinblonde Mann, nachdem er es sich im Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte. 

„In Bezug auf Anya hast du wirklich nicht untertrieben.“ 

„Hier hast die Flasche Wasser, die du wolltest“, meinte die blonde Frau, stellte die Flasche auf das Nachtschränkchen und setzte sich – wie schon früher am Abend – zu ihrem Freund auf die Bettkante. 

Sie hatte sich schon ihr T-Shirt angezogen, in dem sie meistens schlief. 

„Bist du gar nicht müde?“, erkundigte sich Spike, als seine Freundin weiter einfach nur sitzen blieb. 

„Eigentlich schon“, antwortete Buffy. 

„Aber gleichzeitig bin ich noch zu aufgedreht, um jetzt schon schlafen zu können. Wie meistens, wenn ich etwas getrunken habe.“ 

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, rutschte der junge Mann etwas zur Seite und klopfte kurz auf das Lacken. 

„Wir können uns auch noch etwas unterhalten, hier oder im Wohnzimmer. Ganz wie du möchtest.“ 

Die junge Frau zögerte nochmal, ehe sie sich langsam auf die eine Seite des Bettes legte. 

„Normalerweise führe ich keine Gespräche im Bett. Aber was ist bei uns schon normal.“ 

„Normal wird sowieso total überbewertet“, bemerkte Spike. 

Eine zeitlang hatten sich die zwei noch unterhalten, bis erst Buffy, dann Spike die Augen zufielen und beide bis zum nächsten Morgen durchschliefen. 

TBC?


	10. Chapter 10

[ ](http://imgur.com/5dNpi)

Teil 10

 

Geblendet von der Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien, wurde Spike wach. Offensichtlich hatte er gestern nicht daran gedacht, die Vorhänge zu zuziehen.

 

Erst nach ein paar Minuten nahm er den Arm, der um seinen Bauch lag bewusst war und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die dazugehörige Person. Die ruhigen Atemzüge verrieten dem jungen Mann, dass Buffy noch immer tief und fest schlief.

 

Sie schien wirklich einen guten Schlaf zu haben, anders als er, der die Nächte der letzten Zeit in denen er durch geschlafen hatte, an einer Hand abzählen konnte.

 

Die Blondine murmelte im Schlaf irgendwas vor sich hin, während sie sich auf die andere Seite drehte.

 

Spike nutzte jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu, aufstehen zu können, ohne seine Freundin aufzuwecken.

 

Der Platinblonde machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um schon mal etwas Kaffee zu kochen. Anschließend machte er es sich mit seiner Tasse auf dem Sofa bequem und schaltete den Fernseher ein.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Als Buffy wach wurde, musste sie sich erstmal orientieren, da sie sich fragte, in was für einem Bett sie eigentlich lag. Es konnte auf jeden Fall nicht ihr eigenes sein. Es dauerte etwas bis Buffy begriff, dass sie ihrem Gästebett lag.

 

Danach sickerte auch die Information in ihr Bewusstsein, wieso das so war.

 

Da sie noch immer etwas schläfrig war, schlug die Blondine langsam die Bettdecke zurück und stand dann auf, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

 

„Morgen“, begrüßte Buffy ihren Freund und holte sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee aus der Küche.

 

„Guten Morgen“, erwiderte Spike, während er den Ton vom Fernseher etwas leiser machte.

 

„Ich habe dich hoffentlich nicht aufgeweckt.“

 

„Hast du nicht“, beruhigte die junge Frau ihn.

 

„Es braucht schon einiges um mich wach zu bekommen, wenn ich erstmal richtig schlafe.“

 

„Darum beneide ich dich.“

 

„Das glaube ich sofort. Ich habe schon mitbekommen, dass du in einigen Nächten nicht schlafen konntest“, meinte die blonde Frau.

 

„Aber dafür hast du letzte Nacht ziemlich lange durchgehalten. Wenn ich nicht genügend Schlaf bekomme, bin ich unausstehlich und zu nichts zu gebrauchen.“

 

Buffy nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

 

„Du bist wahrscheinlich schon genervt von dieser Frage, aber was machen wir denn heute?“, wollte Spike wissen.

 

„Als Erstes muss ich mein Auto wieder holen. Sobald ich fertig angezogen bin, werde ich Xander anrufen, damit er sich das mal anguckt und das Auto hoffentlich wieder zum laufen bringt. Und was wir danach machen, da habe ich keine Ahnung.“

 

„In Ordnung“, stimmte der junge Mann ihr zu und stand auf.

 

„Ich verschwinde kurz im Bad, danach können wir meinetwegen los.“

 

Während er das tat, nahm sich Buffy ihr Telefon, um Xander anzurufen und mit ihrem besten Freund zu besprechen, wann er Zeit hatte sie abzuholen.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Eine halbe Stunde später stellte Xander seinen Wagen hinter dem Auto von Buffy ab.

 

Der dunkelhaarige Mann hatte sein ganzes verfügbares Werkzeug mitgenommen, da er ja noch nicht wusste, wo genau das Problem lag.

 

„Ich glaube, es ist nur halb so schlimm, wie du befürchtest hattest“, erklärte Xander, nachdem er einen Blick auf den Motor geworfen hatte.

 

„Das kriege ich wieder hin, dein Auto wird gleich wieder laufen.“

 

„Das ist gut“, meinte seine Freundin abwesend.

 

Daraufhin folgte der Schwarzhaarige ihren Blick, der auf Spike gerichtet war.

 

Der andere Mann hatte sich von den Fahrzeugen entfernt, stand an der Klippe und sah auf das Meer hinaus.

 

„Machst du dir Sorgen um ihn?“

 

„Etwas“, antwortete Buffy und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Xander.

 

„Er ist ein Mann und lässt sich natürlich nichts anmerken, aber ich denke, er steckt den Tod seiner Mutter nicht so leicht weg, wie er es selbst gerne hätte.“

 

„Mmm“, meinte ihr Freund, während er nachdachte und gleichzeitig weiter am Auto arbeitete.

 

„Was hat dir denn am meisten geholfen, als Angel gestorben ist?“

 

„Wirklich geholfen hat nur die Zeit“, erklärte die Blondine.

 

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach nur dasitzen, zugucken und nichts tun.“

 

„Jetzt weißt du auch, wie es Willow und mir damals ergangen ist“, fuhr Xander fort und schloss die Motorhaube wieder.

 

„Jetzt sollte alles wieder funktionieren. Und was dein anderes Problem betrifft, wir haben meistens keine Ahnung wie wir reagieren sollen, weil das alles vielleicht einfach eine Spur zu groß für unseren Verstand ist.“

 

Der dunkelhaarige Mann verstaute sein Werkzeug wieder im Kofferraum seines Wagens und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

 

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich muss jetzt los. Anya hat irgendein Problem mit der Elektrik im Laden.“

 

Xander umarmte seine Freundin kurz.

 

„Du wirst schon das Richtige machen. Ich rufe dich die nächsten Tage an. Tschüss.“ , meinte Xander noch, während er in seinen Wagen stieg.

 

„Bye“, antwortete Buffy und winkte dem davonfahrenden Auto noch nach, ehe sie auf Spike zuging, der noch immer an dem Klippen stand.

 

Ihr Freund wandte sich um, als er die Schritte vernahm.

 

„Läuft das Auto wieder?“, erkundigte er sich.

 

Die Antwort der Blondine bestand aus einem Nicken.

 

„Möchtest du noch etwas hier bleiben oder sollen wir wieder fahren?“

 

Spike zuckte unschlüssig mit seinen Schultern.

 

„Ich weiß nicht.“

 

Unsicher wie sie reagieren sollte, blickte sich Buffy um, als könnte irgendwas in ihrer Umgebung ihr sagen, was sie tun sollte.

 

Schließlich folgte die junge Frau einfach ihrem Instinkt und zog ihren Freund in eine tröstende Umarmung.

 

Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sich die beiden wieder von einander.

 

„Geht es wieder?“, fragte die blonde Frau vorsichtig nach.

 

Ihr Freund schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Nein, aber trotzdem danke, dass du einfach da bist. Aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt lieber zurück in deine Wohnung fahren. Ich möchte doch versuchen etwas Schlaf nachzuholen.“

 

„Kein Problem“, stimmte Buffy ihm zu.

 

„Ich müsste eh noch etwas meine Wohnung etwas aufräumen. Das kann ich in der Zeit machen.“

 

***************************************************************************

 

Nachdem sich der junge Mann ins Gästezimmer zurückgezogen hatte, hatte die Blondine ihre Wohnung etwas in Ordnung gebracht. Anschließend warf sie einen kurzen Blick in das Gästezimmer und beschloss – nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass Spike noch schlief – ihrem Freund eine kurze Notiz zu schreiben, wo sie hinging und verließ dann leise ihre Wohnung.

 

***************************************************************************

 

„Hey, Dad“, sprach Buffy ihren Vater an, während sie die Bürotür wieder schloss und auf dem Stuhl Platz nahm.

 

„Ich dachte, ich schaue mal wie es dir so geht, nachdem ich einige Tage nichts von dir gehört habe.“

 

„Hallo, Schatz“, erwiderte Hank die Begrüßung.

 

„Du brauchst keinen Grund um vorbeizukommen. Ich hatte die letzten Tage viel zu tun.“

 

„Geschäftlich?“, wollte die Blondine wissen.

 

„Nicht direkt“, antwortete der ältere Mann, während er nervös mit einem Kugelschreiber spielte.

 

Buffy beobachtet ihn irritiert. So ein Verhalten kannte sie von ihrem Vater gar nicht.

 

„Dad, was ist los?“

 

„Den Termin, den ich hatte, war höchstens zur Hälfte geschäftlich, wenn überhaupt. Ich treffe diese Frau mittlerweile seit sechs Monaten und fast immer haben diese Treffen nichts mit dem Beruf zu tun.“

 

„Und wieso hast du mir bis jetzt nichts darüber gesagt?“, fragte Buffy, die nicht verhindern konnte, dass sie sich etwas gekränkt anhörte, dass ihr Vater ihr das nicht anvertraut hatte.

 

„Weil wir beide erst sichergehen wollten, dass es was Ernstes ist“, setzte Hank zu einer Erklärung an.

 

„Ich denke, wir sind jetzt sicher.“

 

„Und wer ist sie? Kenn ich sie vielleicht?“, erkundigte sich seine Tochter weiter.

 

„Sie heißt Lillian und nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du sie kennst. Vor nicht ganz einem Jahr hatten wir wegen eines Auftrages zusammen zu tun. Ein paar Monate später, nach der Beendigung, hat sie mich angerufen und dann hat sich das ganze einfach so weiterentwickelt.

 

Lillian ist fünf Jahre jünger als ich, du musst also nicht befürchten, dass ich dir eine Frau vorstellen werde, die nur ein paar Jahre älter ist als du es bist“, beendete ihr Vater die Erklärung.

 

„Also, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, würde ich dich am Wochenende gerne zum essen einladen, damit ihr zwei euch kennenlernen könnt.“

 

Abwartend blickte Hank seine Tochter an und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie ihre Antwort lauten würde.

 

„Ich bin etwas überrascht“, gab diese schließlich ehrlich zu, „aber ich würde sie gerne kennenlernen.“

 

„Das freut mich. Und ich weiß, dass Lillian sich ebenfalls freuen wird dich zu treffen, nachdem ich ihr schon einiges über dich erzählt habe.“

 

„Da hat sie mir immerhin schon einiges voraus“, stellte Buffy fest.

 

„Samstagabend hätte ich Zeit. Soll ich dann zu dir ins Haus kommen? Zusammengezogen seit ihr doch noch nicht, oder?“, fragte die Blondine, signalisierte mit ihrem Grinsen aber, dass sie das nicht ernst meinte.

 

„Was ist denn mit deinem Gast? Willst du ihn mitbringen?“

 

Auf diese Frage ihres Vaters schüttelte Buffy den Kopf.

 

„Unter diesen Umständen ist es besser, wenn Spike nicht mitkommt. Ich werde Xander fragen, ob er was mit ihm unternehmen will. Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, haben sich die beiden gestern ganz gut verstanden. Sie können ins Bronze oder auch in eine Kneipe gehen. Ich kann ja nach dem Abendessen zu ihnen stoßen.“

 

Hank dachte kurz darüber nach und nickte schließlich.

 

„Ich werde das mit Lillian besprechen. Sollte es nicht klappen, dann melde ich mich noch mal, ansonsten belassen wir es bei Samstagabend.“

 

„Ich bin schon gespannt, sie kennenzulernen“, meinte die junge Frau, während sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr warf.

 

„Ich muss dann jetzt auch wieder los, ich möchte Spike nicht unnötig lang alleine lassen.“

 

Vater und Tochter umarmten sich nochmal herzlich zur Verabschiedung, bevor sich Buffy auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Wohnung machte.

 

TBC?

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Als Spike wieder wach wurde, stellte er fest, dass er wirklich ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte und er sich schon etwas besser fühlte, als vorher. 

In der Küche fand der junge Mann den Zettel, auf dem Buffy geschrieben hatte, dass sie kurz zu ihrem Vater gefahren war. 

Bis jetzt hatte Spike noch nicht daran gedacht, aber plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den gewöhnlichen Tagesablauf seiner Freundin schon ziemlich durcheinander gebracht hatte und es auch immer noch tat. 

Da ihm das darüber nachgrübeln eh nicht weiterbrachte, nahm sich der Platinblonde seine Zigaretten und verließ die Wohnung, um draußen in Ruhe eine zu rauchen. 

Spike hatte gerade erst ein paar Züge genommen, als Buffy wieder nach Hause kam. 

Die Überraschung, dass ihr Vater eine neue Freundin hatte, war ihr immer noch deutlich anzusehen. 

„Hey. Wie geht es dir?“, begrüßte die Blondine ihren Freund. 

„Schon etwas besser“, antwortete dieser. 

„Schön“, erwiderte Buffy noch immer etwas abwesend. 

„Was ist mit dir? Du siehst aus als überlegst du noch, ob du gute oder schlechte Nachrichten bekommen hast.“ 

„Mein Vater hat eine Freundin“, erklärte die blonde Frau kurz und lehnte sich ebenfalls an die Hauswand. 

„Aber das ist doch was Gutes, oder nicht?“, wollte Spike wissen. 

„Vermutlich ist es das“, gab Buffy zu. 

„Ich weiß, ich sollte mich für meinen Dad freuen und das tue ich eigentlich auch, aber ich muss mich erst an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen. Schließlich gab es jahrelang nur uns beide. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur egoistisch.“ 

Spike – der mehr als dankbar für diese Ablenkung war – schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. 

„Das bist du ganz sicher nicht. Denn wenn das wärst, dann hättest du ganz sicher nicht einen mehr oder weniger fremden Mann einfach so in deiner Wohnung schlafen lassen.“ 

Ehe die Stimmung noch sentimentaler wurde, änderte der Mann das Gesprächsthema. 

„Kann man sich hier irgendwo Motorräder leihen?“ 

„Es gibt ein Motorradgeschäft hier, aber ich weiß nicht, ob man sich welche leihen kann“, antwortete die Blondine. „Vielleicht wenn man eine Probefahrt macht. Wieso?“ 

„Sehr gut“, meinte Spike und drückte seine Zigarette aus.  
„Dann werden wir da jetzt hingehen.“ 

***************************************************************************

Kurze Zeit später hatten die beiden das besagte Geschäft erreicht. Während sich Buffy etwas im Hintergrund hielt, verhandelte Spike mit dem Eigentümer des Ladens über das zur Verfügung stellen einer Maschine und der dazugehörigen Ausrüstung für zwei Personen. 

Nach ein paar Minuten, gab der Platinblonde dem anderen Mann ein paar Geldscheine und erhielt dafür die Schlüssel und alle anderen benötigten Sachen. 

„Bist du schon mal mit so einer Maschine gefahren?“, wollte Spike wissen, während er ihr beim anziehen der speziellen Kleidung half. 

„Nein, und ich bin mir auch gar nicht sicher, ob ich das überhaupt machen möchte.“ 

„Vertrau mir einfach“, sagte der junge Mann daraufhin nur. 

Buffy nickte zwar, obwohl sie noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt davon war. 

Die blonde Frau schlang von hinten ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper, bevor Spike das Motorrad startete und dieses geschickt aus der Stadt lenkte. 

***************************************************************************

„Hat dir die Fahrt gefallen?“, erkundigte sich Spike, als sie nach einiger Zeit eine Pause in einem kleinen Wäldchen machten. 

„Besser als ich zuerst gedacht habe“, gab Buffy zu. 

„Die Geschwindigkeit wird einem erst richtig bewusst. Im Auto merkt man das gar nicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass du Motorrad fährst. Davon hattest du nie was erzählt.“ 

„Ich habe meine Maschine verkauft, bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben“, erklärte der platinblonde Mann kürzer als gewöhnlich. 

„Wieso denn?“, fragte die junge Frau weiter, während sie es sich auf der Bank etwas bequemer machte. 

„Ich konnte vorhin sehen, wie viel Spaß es dir macht.“ 

„Die Krankenhausrechnungen waren ziemlich hoch, deshalb brauchte ich Geld.“ 

„Verstehe“, meinte Buffy. „Aber jetzt könntest du dir doch wieder eines kaufen, oder nicht?“ 

„Soweit habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich denke, ich werde erstmal sehen, wie sich alles so entwickelt“, antwortete Spike. 

„Erzähl mir nochmal von dem Unfall“, wechselte er wieder das Thema. 

„Davon weißt du doch schon alles.“ 

„Die Einzelheiten, Buffy“, erklärte der junge Mann was er meinte. 

„Auch wenn mir klar ist, dass es vielleicht zuviel verlangt ist, aber möglicherweise schaffst du es ja trotzdem.“ 

Buffy holte noch mal tief Luft, ehe sie zögernd anfing zu sprechen. 

***************************************************************************

„Daddy“, sprach Buffy ihren Vater an und lenkte diesen von der Betrachtung einiger Fotos ab, die er heute gemacht hatte. 

„Angel wird jeden Moment hier sein und mich abholen.“ 

„Also hast du ihn doch noch zu der Party überredet“, meinte Hank, während er eine Schreibtischschublade aufzog und aus dieser etwas rausnahm. 

„Wo soll das nur enden, wenn du es jetzt schon schaffst, dass dir die Männer nichts abschlagen können.“ 

Der ältere Mann stand auf und hielt seiner Tochter ein paar Geldscheine hin. 

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß, aber nicht zu viel. Und kein Alkohol, haben wir uns verstanden?“ 

„Dad, du weißt doch, dass ich nichts trinke“, wandte die Blondine ein. 

„Natürlich weiß ich das, aber ich weiß auch, wie schnell man in Versuchung geraten kann.“ 

Buffy umarmte ihren Vater kurz. 

„Ich werde nichts tun, was du als Teenager nicht auch getan hast. Und danke für das Geld. Hab dich lieb, Dad.“ 

„Wiedersehen, Kleines.“ 

***************************************************************************

Ein paar Stunden später wurde Hank durch das beständige Klingeln des Telefons aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. 

Der Geschäftsmann hatte eigentlich vorgehabt wachzubleiben, bis seine Tochter wieder nach Hause kam – auch wenn diese sich regelmäßig darüber beschwerte, dass sie zu alt dafür war – aber irgendwann musste er dann doch eingenickt sein. 

Deshalb brauchte er auch ein paar Minuten, bis er die Quelle des Geräuschs ausgemacht hatte. 

„Summers“, meldete sich Hank mit schläfriger Stimme.  
„Wer spricht da bitte, die Polizei? Ja, das ist meine Tochter. Ich fahre sofort los.“ 

Ohne noch weitere Zeit zu verlieren, griff Hank nach dem Autoschlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. 

***************************************************************************

„Wie geht es Buffy?“, wollte Lorne wissen, als er am nächsten Tag im Krankenhaus auftauchte. 

Der Fotograf hatte aus dem Haus der Summers sowohl für Buffy, als auch für Hank Kleidung geholt. 

„Sie ist noch immer ohne Bewusstsein“, antwortete sein Freund. 

Ihm war die Sorge der letzten Stunden anzusehen. Dafür sprachen die Ränder unter seinen Augen und die leichten Bartstoppeln, da er zum rasieren im Moment einfach keinen Nerv hatte. 

„Aber der Arzt meinte, sie könnte jeden Augenblick wieder aufwachen. Wir können leider nichts anderes tun, als hoffen und abwarten.“ 

„Deine Tochter ist stark, sie wird das überstehen“, versuchte Lorne den anderen Mann etwas zu beruhigen, während er die Kleidungsstücke in den Schrank legte. 

„Und was die Firma betrifft, darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Ich werde mich um alles kümmern, so lange es nötig ist.“ 

„Dafür bin ich dir wirklich dankbar, Lorne. Ich kann im Moment eh an nichts anderes denken, als daran, dass ich meiner Tochter sagen muss, dass ihr Freund tot ist, sobald sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist.

Und auch wenn ich das nicht sagen sollte, bin ich froh, dass mein Kind überlebt hat.“ 

„Das du so denkst, dafür musst du nicht schämen“, äußerte Lorne seine Meinung.  
„Jeder, der Kinder hat, würde genauso reagieren.“ 

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. 

„Ich muss jetzt auch leider wieder los. Wenn irgendwas ist oder falls du irgendwas brauchst, dann kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen.“ 

Hank nickte, sichtlich dankbar über dieses Angebot und setzte sich dann zu seiner Tochter ans Bett, um darauf zu warten, dass sie wieder wach wurde. 

***************************************************************************

Buffy saß fertig angezogen auf dem Bett, das die letzten Monate schon fast wie ihr eigenes geworden war. Heute durfte sie endlich das Krankenhaus verlassen. Ihr Vater musste nur noch ein paar Formulare ausfüllen, ehe sie nach Hause fahren konnten. 

Nervös spielte die Blondine mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke, als ihr Vater das Krankenzimmer betrat. 

„So, jetzt ist alles erledigt und wir können endlich nach Hause fahren.“ 

Fürsorglich legte Hank den Arm um seine Tochter. 

„Emily freut sich schon sehr, dass du wieder nach Hause kommst.“ 

Emily war die Haushälterin, die schon seit Jahren dafür sorgte, dass in dem Haushalt kein Chaos ausbrach. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat schon angefangen, dir irgendeines deiner Lieblingsessen zu kochen.“ 

„Ich bin auch froh, wieder nach Hause zu kommen“, erwiderte Buffy, während sie beide zum Auto gingen. 

Dort angekommen zögerte das Mädchen in das Fahrzeug einzusteigen. 

„Die Fahrt wird nicht lange dauern“, sprach der ältere Mann beruhigend auf seine Tochter ein. 

„Wir können auch laufen, aber dein Arzt meinte, du solltest dich nicht überanstrengen.“ 

Schließlich nickte Buffy und setzte sich schnell auf den Beifahrersitz. 

Fast zeitgleich schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ diese während der ganzen Fahrt geschlossen. 

Emily stellte gerade einen Pudding, den sie gemacht hatte, in den Kühlschrank als das Aufgehen der Haustür verriet, dass die beiden anderen nach Hause gekommen waren.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ging die Haushälterin auf Buffy zu und umarmte diese herzlich. 

„Willkommen zu Hause, Kleines. Du hast uns allen sehr gefehlt. Ohne dich ist es einfach nicht dasselbe.“ 

Die Blondine konnte sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln durchringen, sagte jedoch kein Wort. 

„Setz dich doch erstmal“, fuhr Emily fort. 

„Ich habe dir dein Lieblingsessen gemacht. Das Essen im Krankenhaus ist ja meistens eh nicht zu genießen.“ 

Ohne ihr Gelegenheit zu einer Äußerung zu geben, hatte die ältere Frau schon einen Teller mit Essen auf den Tisch gestellt. 

Buffy stocherte einen Moment lang lustlos in dem Essen, ehe sie diesen von sich wegschob. 

„Wisst ihr, ich habe eigentlich gar keinen Hunger. Ich werde auf mein Zimmer gehen und etwas schlafen.“ 

Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, hatte das blonde Mädchen schon die Küche verlassen. 

Leise seufzend setzte sich Hank an den Küchentisch. 

„Du musst ihr Zeit lassen“, meinte Emily, stellte eine Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch und nahm ebenfalls kurz Platz. 

„Das versuche ich ja, aber es fällt mir nicht leicht.“ 

Es war deutlich herauszuhören, dass er mit seinem Latein so gut wie am Ende war. 

„Ich weiß“, antwortete die Haushälterin. 

„Es wäre unnormal, wenn es nicht so wäre. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss mich jetzt um die Wäsche kümmern.“ 

Emily lächelte ihren Chef nochmal kurz zu, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in die Waschküche machte. 

***************************************************************************

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das machen willst?“, erkundigte sich Willow, während sie zusah, wie sich Buffy eine hellbraune Hose und ein weißes Oberteil anzog. 

„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, antwortete die Blondine. 

„Aber gleichzeitig habe ich das Gefühl, als ob ich es machen müsste. Als ob ich erst dann wirklich anfangen könnte, mit allem abzuschließen. Alleine schaffe ich es aber nicht.“ 

Die Rothaarige nickte, während sie sich bei ihrer Freundin einhackte und sie die Treppe runtergingen. 

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du das Gefühl hast, das machen zu müssen und auch das du nicht alleine auf den Friedhof fahren willst. Und ich tue das auch gerne für dich.“ 

„Außerdem brauche ich jemanden, der mich fährt“, fügte Buffy hinzu. 

Die erste Zeit nach dem Unfall, war sie in gar kein Auto eingestiegen, jetzt hatte sie es wenigstens schon geschafft, Beifahrer zu sein. 

Sie wusste zwar, dass andere in ihrem Alter – auch ihre Freunde – schon längst den Führerschein hatten, aber sie selbst konnte sich noch nicht dazu überwinden, dass auch zu machen. 

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später stellte Willow den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Friedhof ab. 

„Soll ich hier warten oder möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme?“ 

„Ich fürchte, dass muss ich alleine machen“, erwiderte Buffy und schnallte sich ab. 

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und das Auto verließ. 

Als das Mädchen bei dem Grab angekommen war, blickte sich Buffy nochmal um und registrierte erleichtert, dass sie Willow von hier aus nicht sehen konnte. Sie war zwar froh darüber, dass ihre Freundin sie gefahren hatte, aber für diese Sache jetzt brauchte sie ihre Ruhe. 

„Hallo, Angel“, sprach Buffy ihren Freund an und kniete sich vor dem Grabstein. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bei deiner Beerdigung gewesen bin und auch das ich bis jetzt nicht hier war. Ich lag ja selbst lange im Krankenhaus, aber das weißt du mit Sicherheit schon.“ 

Obwohl sie dagegen ankämpfte, konnte Buffy nicht verhindern, dass einige Tränen anfingen zu fließen. 

„Meine Freunde und auch mein Dad sagen, dass das nicht meine Schuld ist, dass es ein Unfall war. Aber es ist egal wie oft sie das sagen, ich fühle mich trotzdem verantwortlich. 

Dein Bruder ist auch nicht gerade gut auf mich zu sprechen. Nicht, dass ich ihm das verüble. Ich an seiner Stelle wäre auch wütend. Bis gerade war mir noch nicht mal bewusst, wie sehr ich dich vermisse.“ 

An dieser Stelle versagte die Stimme der Blondine und sie ließ ihre Tränen ungehindert fließen. 

Irgendwann schloss Buffy vor Erschöpfung ihre Augen, so dass Willow sie schließlich schlafend vorfand. 

TBC?


	12. Chapter 12

Nachdem Buffy ihre Erzählung beendet hatte, herrschte ein paar Minuten Stille zwischen den zwei jungen Menschen. 

„Du musst diesen Angel sehr geliebt haben“, meinte Spike schließlich. 

„Er war mein erster richtiger Freund. Das ist immer was Besonderes“, antwortete Buffy. 

Der Platinblonde legte seine Hand beruhigend auf ihren Rücken und streichelte diesen vorsichtig. 

„Ich finde es bewundernswert, wie du das alles überstanden hast.“ 

„Aber ich war ein paar Mal kurz davor“, gab die Blondine zögerlich zu. 

„Als Dad gemerkt hat, dass es mir nicht besser ging – obwohl schon etwas Zeit vergangen war – hat er für mich einen Therapeuten gesucht. Ich wollte erst nicht, aber im Nachhinein war es die richtige Entscheidung. Wie er immer versucht hat, das Richtige zu tun. 

Sollen wir ein Stück spazieren gehen, bevor wir weiterfahren?“, wechselte Buffy das Thema. 

Der junge Mann nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. 

Unbewusst hatte die blonde Frau die Hand ihres Freundes ergriffen, so dass sie schließlich Händchen haltend den etwas abgelegenen Weg entlangliefen. 

***************************************************************************

Am Samstag hatte sich Buffy für das Abendessen mit ihrem Vater und seiner Freundin angezogen – nach einiger Überlegung hatte sie sich für ein braunes, natürlich langärmeliges Kleid entschieden – und verließ ihr Zimmer. 

Sie hatte sich diesmal noch mehr Mühe gegeben als sonst, schließlich wollte sie einen guten Eindruck auf die noch unbekannte Frau machen. 

Spike und Xander waren schon vor etwas über eine halbe Stunde verschwunden und auch wenn die Blondine gerne Zeit mit ihrem E-Mail Freund verbrachte, genoss sie es jetzt etwas Zeit nur für sich alleine zu haben. 

Nachdem sie diesen Zustand ungefähr zwanzig Minuten vor dem Fernseher ausgekostet hatte, zog sich Buffy die dünne, weiße Jacke an, nahm sich ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Vater. 

***************************************************************************

Buffy schloss die Haustür auf und betrat ihr Elternhaus. In all den Jahren hatte sich hier so gut wie gar nichts verändert. 

Da von ihrem Vater nichts zu sehen war, beschloss die junge Frau einen kurzen Abstecher in die Küche zu machen. 

„Hallo, Emily“, sprach sie die Haushälterin an, die vor den Töpfen auf dem Herd stand. 

„Hallo, Kleines.“ 

So sprach Emily sie immer noch an, auch wenn Buffy mittlerweile kein Kind mehr war. 

„Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören.“ 

Nach einer kurzen Umarmung, wandte sich die ältere Frau wieder den Töpfen zu. 

„Ist sie schon da?“, wollte Buffy wissen. 

„Nein, dein Vater ist noch alleine im Esszimmer.“ 

„Zu schade, sonst hättest du mir schon mal ein paar Informationen über sie geben können. Dann werde ich auch mal ins Esszimmer gehen.“

Die blonde Frau lächelte nochmal kurz, ehe sie die Küche wieder verließ. Im Rausgehen klaute sie sich noch schnell ein Stück rohe Paprika. 

„Die brauche ich für den Weg.“ 

Amüsiert konzentrierte sich die Haushälterin wieder auf das Kochen. 

***************************************************************************

Hank drehte sich vom Fenster weg, als er das Aufgehen der Zimmertür hörte. Sobald er seine Tochter erblickte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des älteren Mannes. 

„Ich bin tatsächlich etwas nervös“, gestand er, während er einen Arm um die junge Frau legte und diese so näher zu sich heranzog. 

„Dabei hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen so nett wie möglich und eine nicht allzu strenge Kritikerin zu sein. Wie genau behandelst du noch mal meine Freunde, wenn ich sie dir vorstelle?“ 

„Ich möchte auf jeden Fall, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, egal wie es mit mir und Lillian weitergeht. Du wirst immer der Mensch sein, der am wichtigsten für mich ist.“ 

„Das weiß ich doch, Daddy“, antwortete Buffy und legte kurz ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. 

Diesen Namen für ihren Vater benutzte sie immer, wenn ihr etwas besonders nahe ging. 

In dem Moment kündigten ein weiteres paar Schritte die Ankunft der erwarteten Person an. Die zwei lösten sich voneinander, als die Zimmertür geöffnet würde. 

Während Hank auf seine Freundin zuging, hielt sich Buffy etwas im Hintergrund und beobachtete die Begrüßung der zwei anderen. 

Als erstes fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihren Vater schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen hatte. Die Blondine wusste zwar, dass ihr Vater in seiner Arbeit aufging und für sie selbst auch alles tat, aber es war eben doch etwas anderes, wenn man das alles mit einem anderen Menschen teilte. 

Erst nach dieser Betrachtung, nahm sich Buffy die Zeit die Freundin ihres Vaters genau anzusehen. 

Allein vom Äußeren her, machte sie einen sympathischen Eindruck. Lillian hatte schwarze, ungefähr schulterlange Haare. Wenn das Licht günstig fiel, konnte man vereinzelt rote Strähnchen erkennen. 

Ansonsten war sie etwas größer als Buffy selbst, schlank, aber nicht zu dünn und das Make up, welches sie trug, war zum Glück nicht zu dick aufgetragen. 

„Schatz“, wurde die junge Frau von ihrem Vater aus ihrer Beobachtung gerissen. 

„Ich möchte dir jetzt Lillian vorstellen und das ist meine Tochter, Buffy“, übernahm Hank das Gespräch. 

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen“, meinte die schwarzhaarige Frau und überbrückte die Entfernung zwischen ihnen, um ihr die Hand zu geben. 

„Ich darf doch Du sagen, oder?“ 

„Natürlich“, antwortete Buffy und erwiderte die freundliche Geste. 

Nach einem Moment der Stille und damit das Schweigen nicht zu unangenehm wurde, mischte sich Hank wieder ein. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal hinsetzen“, schlug Hank vor. 

„Es wird bestimmt auch nicht mehr lange dauern bis das Essen fertig ist.“ 

Als könnte Emily Gedanken lesen, betrat die Haushälterin mit einem kleinen Wagen, auf dem die Schüsseln standen, das Esszimmer. 

„Dankeschön“, bedankte sich Hank, nachdem seine Angestellte alles auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und sich wieder zur Tür wandte, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. 

„Bitteschön. Und guten Appetit.“ 

Nachdem die drei ihre Teller gefüllt hatten, beschloss Buffy diesmal das Gespräch wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. 

„Warst du schon mal verheiratet?“ 

Sie hoffte, dass diese Frage weder zu persönlich war, noch an negative Erfahrungen erinnerte. 

„Nein, das war ich nie“, antwortete Lillian, wobei man merkte, dass ihr diese nichts ausmachte. 

„Ich war zwar fast 18 Jahre mit einem Mann zusammen und es war fast wie eine Ehe, nur eben nicht auf dem Papier. Das hatte eindeutig den Vorteil, dass unsere Trennung schnell und problemlos abgelaufen ist.“ 

„Wieso habt ihr euch getrennt?“, fragte die junge Frau weiter. 

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Hank“, beruhigte die Dunkelhaarige ihn, als dieser sich einmischen wollte, da er befürchtete, die Fragen seiner Tochter könnten zu persönlich werden. 

„Es macht mir nichts aus, darüber zu reden. Ich glaube, es hat einfach nicht mehr funktioniert. Wenn wir abends zusammen saßen, hatten wir uns kaum noch etwas zu sagen. Für mich gehört es einfach dazu, dass man auch richtige Gespräche führen kann. 

Wir hielten es beide für besser, es mal ohne den anderen zu versuchen. Ziemlich schnell haben wir fest gestellt, dass es uns alleine besser ging. Auch wenn es traurig war – vor allen Dingen, nachdem wir so lange zusammen waren – war es langfristig gesehen trotzdem die richtige Entscheidung.“ 

Als Lillian ihre Erklärung beendet hatte, trank sie erstmal ein Schluck. 

„Das Essen ist wieder sehr gut. Emily ist eine wirkliche Zauberin in der Küche.“ 

„Sie hat im Laufe der Jahre immer sehr gut für uns gesorgt“, stimmte Hank ihr zu. 

„Nicht wahr, Schatz?“, wandte er sich an seine Tochter. 

Diese nickte daraufhin und lächelte etwas. 

„Hast du im Moment einen Freund?“, wollte die neue Lebensgefährten ihres Vaters wissen. 

„Nein, ich habe keinen“, erwiderte Buffy. 

„Du bist ja noch jung und hast noch genug Zeit dafür“, fuhr Lillian fort. 

„Außerdem ist es meistens so, wenn man gar nicht mehr damit rechnet, dann kommt einer vorbei, bei dem man denkt, der könnte es sein. So ist es mir auch ergangen.“ 

Nach diesem Satz tauschte sie mit Hank einen schnellen Blick. 

Eine Geste, die der blonden Frau natürlich nicht entgangen war. 

„Es hat dich bestimmt überrascht, als dein Vater dir von mir erzählt hat?“ 

Diese Frage von Lillian hörte sich zwar eher wie eine Aussage an, trotzdem beantwortete Buffy sie. 

„Überrascht ist etwas untertrieben.“ 

„Ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass du das Gefühl bekommst, ich würde dir deinen Vater wegnehmen wollen. Das möchte ich ganz sicher nicht. Hank hat mir erzählt, wie nahe ihr euch steht und da werde ich mich nicht dazwischen drängen.“ 

An ihren Augen konnte die Blondine deutlich sehen, dass sie alles so meinte, wie sie es gesagt hatte. 

„Ich habe das nicht gedacht, oder vielleicht am Anfang etwas“, gab Buffy zu. 

„Aber es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde damit schon klarkommen. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass mein Dad alleine ist.“ 

Etwas erleichtert darüber, dass sich die Stimmung etwas lockerte, legte Hank kurz seine Hand auf den Arm seiner Tochter. 

Die restliche Zeit des Abendessens verlief somit auch entspannter, bis sich Lillian gegen halb elf von Buffy herzlich verabschiedete. 

Die Blondine gab den zwei anderen ein paar Minuten für sich für die Verabschiedung und zog sich deshalb in das Wohnzimmer zurück. 

„Du willst schon gehen“, stellte Hank fest, als er zurückkam und bemerkte, dass seine Tochter ihre Jacke und Tasche schon in den Händen hielt. 

„Meine Freunde warten schon auf mich.“ 

„Sie können auch noch zehn Minuten länger warten. Setz dich doch einen Moment zu mir, Schatz, in Ordnung?“ 

Buffy nickte und nahm neben ihrem Vater auf dem Sofa Platz. 

„Ich habe diese Frau sehr gerne, Buffy.“ 

„Ich weiß, Dad. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich den Eindruck hinterlassen haben sollte, dass ich sie nicht mag. Das ist nicht so. Ich fand Lillian nett. Das Abendessen lief doch ganz gut, oder nicht?“ 

„Mir war klar, dass es nicht leicht werden würde. Vielleicht gab es zu lange nur uns beide“, meinte der ältere Mann. 

„Es tut mir leid, Dad“, wiederholte die Blondine und legte ihren Arm um die Schultern ihres Vaters. 

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Schatz. Ganz so schlimm war es dann doch nicht. Wir drei brauchen einfach etwas Zeit, um uns an die veränderte Situation zu gewöhnen. Aber wir werden das schon schaffen. 

Und jetzt lass dich nicht weiter aufhalten und deine Freunde unnötig warten.“ 

Vor der Haustür, umarmten sich die beiden zur Verabschiedung nochmal, ehe Buffy ihr Auto startete und losfuhr. 

TBC?


	13. Chapter 13

[](http://imgur.com/DR7IlgQ)

Anstatt zu ihren Freunden in den Club zu fahren, beschloss Buffy nach Hause zu gehen. Sie wusste zwar, dass diese sicher auf sie warten würden, aber sie war einfach nicht in der Stimmung für laute Musik und die vielen Menschen. 

Stattdessen hatte sich die Blondine ihren weißen Lieblingspullover und eine ältere Jogginghose angezogen. 

Anschließend machte sie sich einen heißen Kakao und setzte sich mit der Tasse und einem Katalog an ihren Küchentisch. 

Gerade dachte Buffy darüber nach, ob sie sich mal wieder einen neuen Rock gönnen sollte, als die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde und Spike die Wohnung betrat. 

„Also bist du doch heil hier angekommen. Ich hatte mir schon etwas Sorgen gemacht.“ 

„Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte keine Lust mehr auszugehen.“ 

„War es so schlimm?“, erkundigte sich der junge Mann und setzte sich zu seiner Freundin an den Tisch. 

„Eigentlich nicht“, antwortete Buffy. 

„Ich denke, es lief ganz gut. Aber es ist trotzdem noch ungewohnt.“ 

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“; stimmte Spike ihr zu. 

„Das wäre mir vermutlich auch so gegangen. Wenn meine Mutter jemals einen neuen Freund gehabt hatte.“ 

Ein paar Minuten schwiegen die beiden, ehe der Platinblonde plötzlich wieder aufstand und seinen Stuhl zurück an den Tisch schob. 

„Ich lasse dich dann mal wieder alleine. Wir sehen uns ja eh Morgen wieder. Gute Nacht.“ 

„Nacht“, erwiderte Buffy und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Katalog, nachdem sich die Zimmertür hinter Spike geschlossen hatte. 

Es überraschte sie nicht, dass er gewusst hatte, dass sie heute Abend lieber allein sein wollte. Auch wenn sie sich persönlich erst seit kurzem kannten, war es nicht zu leugnen, dass der vorherige Kontakt per E – Mail gewissermaßen dafür gesorgt hatte, dass es jetzt etwas leichter war miteinander umzugehen. 

Interessant, dachte die junge Frau und kehrte zu ihrer Überlegung zurück, ob sie sich den Rock kaufen sollte oder nicht. 

***************************************************************************

„Hattet ihr gestern Spaß?“ erkundigte sich Buffy am nächsten Morgen bei ihrem gemeinsamen Frühstück. 

„Es war ganz lustig“, sagte Spike. 

„In der Großstadt ist es natürlich abwechslungsreicher“, meinte die blonde Frau. 

„Das ist nur eine Gewohnheitssache“, erklärte der platinblonde Mann. 

„Buffy, wenn du möchtest, dass ich wieder nach Hause fahren soll, dann kannst du es ruhig sagen. Ich wäre auch nicht sauer deswegen.“ 

„Ich habe nie etwas davon gesagt“, widersprach die junge Frau. 

„Gesagt vielleicht nicht, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich dir auf die Nerven gehen. Vielleicht bist du deshalb gestern nicht mehr ins Bronze gekommen.“ 

Buffy schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. 

„Ich will dich nicht loswerden.“ 

„Das ist gut“, erwiderte Spike, auch wenn er nicht 100 % überzeugt war. 

„Möchtest du sehen, wo ich aufgewachsen bin?“, schlug die Blondine vor und wechselte das Thema. 

„Das würde ich gerne“, stimmte ihr Freund zu. 

„Ich muss nur noch mal kurz ins Bad.“ 

***************************************************************************

Kurze Zeit später stellte Buffy ihren Wagen auf dem üblichen Parkplatz vorm Haus ab. 

„Ganz schön groß, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr nur zu zweit hier drin gewohnt habt“, meinte Spike beim Eintreten. 

„Als ich ganz klein war, hatte ich ein Kindermädchen, das auch hier gewohnt hat. Dad musste immerhin arbeiten, aber ich glaube, es hat ihm nie gefallen, mich den ganzen Tag bei einer fremden Person zu lassen und nicht da zu sein. 

Ansonsten hast du Recht, es gab nur uns beide. Außer Emily – unsere Haushälterin – aber die wohnt hier nicht. Im Moment müsste sie einkaufen sein, wir sind also alleine“, beendete Buffy ihre Erklärung. 

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter, denkst du oft an sie?“, erkundigte sich der junge Mann, während er seiner Freundin ins Wohnzimmer folgte. 

„Nein, gar nicht“, beantwortete die Blondine diese Frage. 

„Sie wollte uns nicht und damit hat sich das für mich erledigt. Außerdem hatte und habe ich auch alles was ich brauche. Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass mir was fehlen würde.“ 

Während sie sprach hatte sich Spike weiter umgesehen. 

„Der Kamin gefällt mir. Das stelle ich mir abends, sobald es kalt wird, schön gemütlich vor.“ 

„Wir in Kalifornien sind ja bekannt für unsere kalten Winter“, meinte Buffy und grinste. 

„Da hast du auch wieder Recht. Zeigst du mir jetzt dein Zimmer?“ 

„Komm mit. Das ist oben. Ganz an Ende des Flures. Dad hat immer gesagt, gerade weit genug weg, dass ich meine Ruhe habe und nah genug, dass er mitbekommt, falls etwas sein sollte. 

Als ich ausgezogen bin“, erklärte die Blondine weiter, als sie in ihrem alten Zimmer angekommen waren, „habe ich nur das Wichtigste mitgenommen. Ich wollte dann später irgendwann alles aussortieren, was ich noch brauche und was weggeschmissen werden kann. Aber wie du siehst, ist es bei dem Vorsatz geblieben.“ 

„Es sieht auf jeden Fall so aus, als würdest du hier noch regelmäßig schlafen. Machst du das denn noch?“ 

„An besonderen Tagen schon“, antwortete Buffy, während sie sich auf das Bett setzte. 

„An Weihnachten oder an Dads Geburtstag. Solche Tage eben.“ 

„Es ist schon gut, wenn man eine Schlafgelegenheit extra hat. Man weiß nie, wozu man sie gebrauchen kann“, meinte Spike und setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett. 

„Richtig. Hätte ich kein extra Gästezimmer, hättest du hier nachher noch schlafen müssen.“ 

„Das wäre auf jeden Fall interessant geworden. Dann hätte dein Vater mich immer im Blick und würde sicherstellen, dass ich seiner einzigen Tochter nicht irgendwas antue.“ 

„Zum Glück ist es soweit nicht gekommen.“

„Du hast gesagt, wir sind alleine“, meinte der junge Mann, mit etwas leiserer Stimme als vorher. 

Als Buffy seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, wusste sie auch, was er mit diesem Satz gemeint hatte. Erst zögernd, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, vertieften die beiden ihre Küsse. 

Irgendwann zog die blonde Frau ihren Freund ganz aufs Bett, so dass er schließlich halb auf ihr lag. Langsam fuhr Spike mit seinem Mund und seiner Zunge an ihrem Hals entlang und streichelte gleichzeitig zärtlich ihre Brüste unter ihrem dünnen Pullover. 

Buffy selbst hatte gerade die Hälfte der Knöpfe seines Hemdes aufgeknöpft, als die Zimmertür unbemerkt von den zweien langsam geöffnet wurde. 

Erst als Hank sich verlegen räusperte, lösten sich die zwei jungen Menschen überrascht voneinander. 

„Entschuldigung“, murmelte der ältere Mann vor sich hin und schloss die Tür genauso schnell wieder. 

„Das war ja jetzt gar nicht peinlich“, meinte die Blondine, während sie zu lachen anfing. 

Spike hingegen reagierte darauf ziemlich gelassen. 

„Du siehst unheimlich süß aus, wenn du rot wirst.“ 

„Jetzt fahr mal deinen Charme wieder runter“, bremste Buffy ihren Freund und schob diesen sanft zur Seite. 

„Oder noch besser, spar dir das für meinen Dad auf, wenn wir jetzt gleich runtergehen.“ 

Die junge Frau stand vom Bett auf und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, um sowohl Haare als auch Kleidung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. 

Etwas widerwillig knöpfte auch der Platinblonde sein Hemd wieder zu. 

„Soviel zum Thema allein sein“, brummte er dabei leise vor sich hin.

Etwas lauter fragte er: „Nur mal so aus Interesse, was hat dein Vater mit deinen Freunden gemacht, wenn er euch zusammen erwischt hat?“ 

„Was denkst du, wieso wir diese große Rasenfläche hinter dem Haus haben?“, stellte Buffy die Gegenfrage. 

„Und jetzt lass uns runtergehen, sonst denkt mein Vater nachher noch, dass wir uns gar nicht mehr beherrschen können.“ 

„Ich befürchte, dass denkt er sowieso schon“, meinte Spike und folgte seiner Freundin in das untere Stockwerk. 

***************************************************************************

„Hey“, begrüßte Buffy ihren Vater und seine Freundin, die im Wohnzimmer saßen. 

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Wangen wieder leicht rot färbten. Um von sich selbst abzulenken, sprach die Blondine die andere Frau an. 

„Lillian, das ist Spike, ein Freund von mir. Er ist ein paar Tage zu Besuch. Und das ist die Freundin meines Vaters“, wandte sie sich anschließend an den jungen Mann. 

„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen“, antwortete Lillian und hielt Spike zur Begrüßung freundlich lächelnd ihre Hand hin. 

„Mich ebenfalls“, erwiderte der platinblonde Mann die Begrüßung und reichte ihr ebenfalls die Hand. 

„Ich wollte Spike nur zeigen, wo ich aufgewachsen bin“, erklärte Buffy, wieso sie hier waren. 

„Schatz, du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen, warum du hier bist. Es ist auch dein Zuhause. Nur solltest du das nächste Mal lieber die Tür abschließen.“ 

„Ich werde versuchen daran zu denken“, entgegnete seine Tochter und versuchte nicht schon wieder loszulachen. 

„Habt ihr jetzt schon was vor?“, wollte Hank wissen. „Ansonsten könnten wir zusammen essen gehen. Ich lade euch ein.“ 

„Essen ist immer gut“, äußerte Spike seine Meinung. 

„Ich bin dafür.“ 

„Das wundert mich nicht. Wenn man sich körperlich verausgabt, soll das schon mal vorkommen“, meinte der ältere Mann und stand vom Sofa auf. 

Auch er konnte ein Lachen nicht ganz unterdrücken. 

„Dann können wir ja los. Ich werde fahren.“ 

Kurze Zeit später machten sich die zwei Paare im Auto auf den Weg zu einem Restaurant. 

TBC?


	14. Chapter 14

„Unfassbar, dass das Wetter so schnell so schlecht geworden ist“, meinte Buffy, als sie nach dem Essen wieder in dem Haus ihres Vaters angekommen war.

Schon während der Rückfahrt im Auto hatte sich der Himmel immer mehr zugezogen, so dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis es anfangen würde zu regnen.

„Ich hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet“, stimmte Hank seiner Tochter zu.

Die beiden standen in der Küche, um Gläser und Getränke für vier Personen mit ins Wohnzimmer zu nehmen.

„Aber ansonsten war es doch ein schöner Abend, oder nicht?“

Mittlerweile erhellten erste Blitze den Himmel und auch Donner war zu hören.

„Fand ich auch“, antwortete die Blondine und holte zwei Flaschen Bier und eine Flasche Wein aus dem Kühlschrank.

„Liebst du diesen Mann?“, wollte der ältere Mann plötzlich wissen.

„Ich habe ihn sehr gern, Dad, um dich selbst mal zu zitieren“, antwortete Buffy, nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Ich denke, dass er mich auch mag. Aber es ist zu früh, um sicher sein zu können, dass es mehr ist. Und da Spike in zwei Wochen eh nicht mehr hier sein wird, wäre es vielleicht nicht schlau, mehr überhaupt zuzulassen.“

„Das gehört nun mal zu den Sachen, gegen die man sowieso machtlos ist. Gott sei Dank, wie ich finde“, äußerte Hank seine Meinung.

„Das ist dein guter Ratschlag? Dass man eh machtlos ist? Da hätte ich jetzt mehr erwartet“, meinte die junge Frau und sprach etwas lauter, da der Regen lautstark gegen das Küchenfenster schlug.

„Auch Eltern wisse nicht immer alles, auch wenn wir gerne so tun, als täten wir das doch. Jetzt sollten wir die anderen nicht länger warten lassen.“

Zusammen mit den Getränken kehrten die beiden ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

***************************************************************************

Ein paar gesprächige und lustige Stunden später, waren nur noch die Frauen richtig wach. Hank war vor einer halben Stunde in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen – das passierte ihm meistens, sobald er etwas getrunken hatte.

Der andere Mann war zwar nicht eingeschlafen, aber er schien in Gedanken meilenweit weg. Es war für Buffy nicht schwer zu erraten, woran er dachte.

Die Blondine hatte in der Zwischenzeit festgestellt, dass sie im Laufe des Gesprächs mit Lillian, besser klarkam als noch am Tag vorher. Sie konnte jetzt auch besser verstehen, wieso ihr Vater diese Frau mochte.

Die neue Freundin ihres Vaters wollte wirklich Anteil an seinem Leben und somit auch zwangsläufig auch an ihrem haben. Daran hatte sie sich zwar auch erst gewöhnen müssen, aber jetzt machte auch das ihr nichts mehr aus.

Um halb zwölf schließlich wandte sich Buffy an ihren Freund und stieß ihn leicht an.

„Sollen wir schlafen gehen?“

Hank hatte den beiden schon während das Unwetter begann angeboten, die Nacht über hier zu schlafen.

Als Antwort nickte Spike nur und stand auf, seine Freundin folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Dann werde ich mal versuchen, deinen Vater wieder wachzubekommen“, meinte Lillian.

„Gute Nacht euch beiden.“

„Nacht“, erwiderten die zwei jungen Menschen und verließen das Wohnzimmer.

Trotz des Gewitters war es im oberen Stockwerk noch immer ziemlich warm, so dass sich Buffy für die Nacht nur für kurze Hosen und ein älteres Top entschieden hatte.

Anstatt aber in ihrem eigenen Zimmer bleiben, machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Gästezimmer, in dem Spike untergebracht war.

Eigentlich hätte ich auch gleich von Anfang an da bleiben können, dachte Buffy bei sich und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Auf halben Weg kam ihr Lillian entgegen, die sich aus der Küche noch eine Flasche Wasser geholt hatte.

Unsicher blieb die Blondine stehen und wünschte sich, sie hätte daran gedacht ein Oberteil mit längeren Ärmeln anzuziehen oder sie hätte wenigstens ihren Vater gefragt, ob er seiner Freundin etwas über den Unfall und seine Folgen erzählt hatte.

Wider ihrer Erwartung, traf Buffy kein komischer Blick und sonst irgendwas in der Richtung.

Ganz im Gegenteil, die ältere Frau lächelte nochmal freundlich, ehe sie das Schlafzimmer von Hank betrat.

Noch immer überrascht, ging Buffy ins Gästezimmer.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken legte sich die junge Frau zu ihrem Freund ins Bett. Obwohl dieser schon halb am schlafen war, spürte er ihre Anwesenheit, legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich heran.

Zufrieden schloss Buffy ihre Augen und war auch innerhalb kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen.

***************************************************************************

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Spike vor Buffy wach. Nachdem er seine Freundin ein paar Minuten beobachtet hatte, stand er vorsichtig vom Bett auf, um sie nicht aufzuwecken und zog sich seine Kleidung an, die er gestern Abend einfach auf den Boden liegengelassen hatte.

Als er nach einem erneuten Blick feststellte, dass die junge Frau noch immer friedlich schlief, beschloss der Platinblonde ins untere Stockwerk zu gehen.

In der Küche würde er bestimmt was zu essen und noch wichtiger Kaffee finden. Dort traf Spike auf Emily, die gerade die Spülmaschine ausräumte.

Als sie ein Geräusch an der Küchentür hörte, drehte sich die Haushälterin zu diesem um.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte Emily den jungen Mann, der etwas unschlüssig stehengeblieben war.

„Du musst der Freund von Buffy sein. Komm ruhig rein und setz dich. Ich mache dir was zum Frühstück.“

„Das ist aber nicht nötig“, wandte Spike ein, nahm aber trotzdem am Tisch Platz.  
„Ich kann das auch selbst machen.“

„Das ist meine Aufgabe“, erklärte sie, während sie Brot, Aufschnitt, Marmelade und den Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte.

„Würde ich dir das überlassen, dann wäre bald arbeitslos.“, erklärte sie augenzwinkernd.

„Das will ich auf keinen Fall“, sagte der Platinblonde und schüttete sich erstmal etwas Kaffee ein, bevor er sich sein Brot mit Wurst belegte.

„Wie war Buffy denn als Kind?“, erkundigte sich Spike, während er frühstückte.

„Sie war ein sehr süßes Kind“, erzählte Emily bereitwillig und räumte dabei weiter die Spülmaschine aus.

„Hank hatte mich eingestellt, da war er mit Buffy aus dem Krankenhaus gerade erst ein paar Tage zu Hause. Er war ziemlich nervös und sehr besorgt darüber, ob er überhaupt ein Kind großziehen könnte.

Eigentlich sollte ich mich ja nur um das Haus kümmern, aber Hank hat mir leid getan, alleine mit einem kleinen Baby. Deshalb habe ich ihm viel gezeigt, was er wissen muss. Natürlich hat er auch Glück gehabt, dass die Kleine ein sehr pflegeleichtes Kind war.

Selbstverständlich gab es auch mal Probleme, aber wenn ich mir die Kinder von Freunden angucke, da war Buffy schon ein liebes Kind.“

Während ihrer Erzählung hatte die Haushälterin ein Foto von einem Schrank genommen, auf dem Buffy im Alter von einem Jahr mit ihrem Vater zu sehen war, um es ihrem Gesprächspartner zu zeigen.

„Wirklich niedlich“, stimmte Spike ihr zu.

„Was ist mit ihrer Mutter, haben sie sich wirklich nie kennengelernt?“

Emily setzte sich zu dem jungen Mann an den Tisch.

„Wie es während der Schwangerschaft ausgesehen hat, das weiß ich nicht. Aber direkt nach der Geburt hatte Buffys Mutter – obwohl sie diesen Namen ganz sicher nicht verdient hat – Hank mitgeteilt, dass sie gehen würde und hat die beiden alleine im Krankenhaus zurück gelassen.

Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat sich ihr Baby noch nicht mal angeguckt. Ich sollte das vielleicht nicht sagen, aber meiner Meinung nach, kann Hank froh sein, dass er diese Frau los ist. Auch wenn er es am Anfang ganz sicher nicht leicht hatte.“

„Mm“, meinte Spike nachdenklich.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht leicht ist, ein kleines Kind und die eigene Firma unter einen Hut zu bringen.“

Die Haushälterin schenkte sich jetzt ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee ein, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Die ersten sechs Monate hatte Hank die Leitung seines Unternehmens vorübergehend an seinen Freund abgegeben, damit er sich um Buffy kümmern konnte und alles Weitere organisieren konnte.

Dazu gehörte auch, ein Kindermädchen finden, das den ganzen Tag über hierbleiben konnte. Zum Glück suchte eine sehr gute Freundin von mir zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt Arbeit und so habe ich sie vorgeschlagen.

So haben sich auch Willow und Buffy kennengelernt. Willow war das zweite Mädchen, auf das meine Freundin später aufgepasst hat und es war natürlich besser für beide nicht immer nur mit Erwachsenen zusammen zu sein.

Manchmal musste Hank sie auch mit zur Arbeit nehmen, zum Beispiel wenn das Kindermädchen krank war. Aber auch das ging gut und ich weiß, dass gerade Lorne sich jedes Mal wahnsinnig darüber gefreut hat, wenn Buffy mitkam. Er war und ist eigentlich auch noch immer sehr vernarrt in sie. Was aber auch auf Gegenseitig beruht. Nicht umsonst ist er ihr Patenonkel.“

„Und Buffy wollte wirklich nie wissen, wer ihre Mutter ist?“, erkundigte sich Spike, der über diese Tatsache noch immer etwas erstaunt war.

Sein Frühstück hatte der junge Mann während des Gespräches beendet.

„Als sie zwölf oder dreizehn war, hat Hank ihr mal angeboten, dass er ihr alles über ihre Mutter erzählen würde, wenn sie das möchte. Aber sie wollte nicht.“

In diesem Moment näherten sich vom Flur her Schritte.

„Morgen“, grüßte Buffy noch immer etwas schläfrig die beiden, als sie die Küche betrat.

Im Gegensatz zu Spike hatte sie noch ihre Schlafkleidung an und auch ihre Haare sahen alles andere als gekämmt aus.

„Guten Morgen, Langschläferin“, erwiderte Emily und stand auf.

Erst danach registrierte sie, wie die junge Frau aussah.

„Also, wirklich, Buffy. Du kannst doch nicht so rumlaufen, wenn Besuch da ist.“

„Bekomme ich jetzt Hausarrest?“, erkundigte sich die Blondine mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Außerdem stört Spike das nicht, oder?“

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das macht mir wirklich nichts aus.“

Ganz im Gegenteil, dachte er für sich. Auch in diesem Zustand hielt er sie für sehr attraktiv.

„Dann werde ich ausnahmsweise mal darüber hinweg sehen“, meinte die Haushälterin und zwinkerte den zwei jungen Menschen zu.

„Jetzt frühstücke erst mal. Ich muss mich um die Wäsche kümmern.“

Während Buffy aß, unterhielten sich die beiden darüber wie sie den restlichen Tag verbringen wollten.

TBC?


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy saß mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand, in ihrer Küche auf dem Arbeitsbereich und beobachtete beiläufig, wie Spike telefonierend im Wohnzimmer auf und ab ging. 

Während sie noch gefrühstückt hatten, klingelte das Handy von ihrem Freund. Wenig begeistert registrierte Spike, dass sein Chef am anderen Ende der Leitung war und ihn darüber informierte, dass sein Angestellter ihn zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit zurückrufen sollte, da er jetzt zu einer Besprechung musste. 

Aus diesem Grund, sah die Blondine jetzt dabei zu, wie der junge Mann seit fast 20 Minuten mit seinem Vorgesetzten sprach. 

Ihre Befürchtung war, dass dieser Spike zurück zur Arbeit rief. Sie fragte sich jetzt schon, wie sie damit klarkommen sollte. 

Nachdem der Platinblonde aufgelegt hatte, ging er auf seine Freundin zu und streichelte zärtlich ihren rechten Arm. 

Buffy reichte einen Blick in seine Augen, damit sie wusste, was er ihr jetzt sagen würde. Als sie die vollständige Tragweite begriffen hatte, konnte die junge Frau nicht verhindern, dass Tränen in ihre Augen traten. 

Daraufhin zog Spike sie in seine Arme und streichelte beruhigend ihren Rücken. 

„Nicht weinen, Liebes“, flüsterte Spike, nachdem sie ebenfalls ihre Arme um ihn gelegt und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt hatte. 

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber das wird schwierig werden“, entgegnete Buffy leise. 

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht werden wird“, äußerte sich ihr Freund und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. 

„So groß ist die Entfernung schließlich auch nicht.“ 

„Mir war von Anfang an bewusst, dass dieser Augenblick kommen würde und ich hatte auch Angst davor. Ich habe sogar versucht, nicht zuviel Gefühl zu entwickeln. Hat nur nicht funktioniert“, gab die Blondine zu. 

Schließlich sprang Buffy von der Anrichte runter und zog Spike nach einem kurzen Zögern mit in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo die beiden es sich auf dem Bett bequem machten. 

Die junge Frau schloss ihre Augen und seufzte leise, während sie sich an ihren Freund kuschelte. 

Spike selbst legte seinen Arm um sie. 

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war das Pärchen eingeschlafen. 

***************************************************************************

Am späten Sonntagnachmittag schloss Spike die Kofferraumtür, nachdem er sein Gepäck reingestellt hatte. 

Anschließend drehte er sich vom Auto weg zu seiner Freundin. 

„Denk dran, was du mir versprochen hast“, erinnerte der junge Mann sie, während er ihre Hand kurz drückte. 

„Nicht weinen“, antwortete Buffy fast lautlos. 

Die beiden tauschten noch einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss und umarmten sich noch mal kurz. 

„Ich rufe dich an, sobald ich zu Hause bin“, sagte Spike noch. 

Die Blondine nickte daraufhin nur. 

Etwas zu sagen traute sie sich nicht, da sie befürchtete, ihre Gefühle dann nicht mehr kontrollieren zu können. 

Nach einem erneuten Lächeln, stieg der Platinblonde in sein Auto und fuhr los. 

Buffy sah dem davonfahrenden Fahrzeug noch eine zeitlang hinterher, ehe sie zurück in ihre Wohnung ging. 

Lange hielt sie es dort aber nicht aus, so dass sie schon nach ein paar Minuten das Gebäude wieder verließ, sich in ihr eigenes Auto setzte und ebenfalls wegfuhr. 

***************************************************************************

Etwas später betrat die junge Frau das Haus ihres Vaters. Sie hatte kurz daran gedacht Willow zu besuchen, aber diese wollte sich heute mit Tara, Anya und Xander treffen, um über die Hochzeit zu sprechen. 

So sehr sich Buffy auch für die beiden freute, ein glückliches Paar zu sehen gehörte heute nicht zu ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. 

„Hallo“, rief Buffy, nachdem sie die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. 

Es herrschte aber nach wie vor Stille im Haus. 

Sonntags hatte Emily meistens ihren freien Tag. Ihr Vater war vielleicht mit seiner Freundin unterwegs. 

Die blonde Frau beschloss es sich auf einem Liegestuhl im Garten bequem zu machen und auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. 

***************************************************************************

Ungefähr eine Stunde später kehrte Hank nach Hause zurück und fand seine Tochter schlafend im Garten vor. 

„Aufwachen, Schatz“, sprach er Buffy an, während er sie leicht an ihrer Schulter berührte. 

„Hey, Dad“, erwiderte Buffy und blickte sich noch etwas verschlafen um. 

„Bist du alleine?“ 

„Ja, bin ich. Lillian hat noch einen Termin, der ist ihr unvorhergesehen dazwischengekommen. In der Küche sind noch Reste vom Mittagessen, soll ich sie uns warm machen? Wir können draußen essen.“ 

Die Blondine nickte und stand auf. 

„Ich helfe dir.“ 

Nachdem die Lasagne aufgewärmt war, gingen die beiden zurück in den Garten. 

„Es schmeckt wie immer sehr gut“, meinte Buffy nach ein paar Minuten. 

„In der Küche ist Emily wirklich unschlagbar“, stimmte Hank ihr zu. 

„Hast du Spike heute verabschiedet?“, hielt der ältere Mann das Gespräch am laufen. 

„Er ist am späten Nachmittag gefahren“, erklärte seine Tochter.   
„Es, ähm, es war nicht leicht sich zu verabschieden. Ehrlich gesagt, ich möchte im Moment nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.“ 

„Das kann ich verstehen. Aber du weißt ja, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst. Wenn du möchtest, könnten wir gleich ins Kino gehen“, schlug Hank vor. Hauptsächlich um seine Tochter etwas abzulenken. 

„Vorausgesetzt, dass es dir nicht peinlich ist mit deinem Vater gesehen zu werden.“ 

„Ich werde einfach Abstand halten, sollte es zu schlimm werden“, ging Buffy auf diese Aussage ein und zwinkerte ihrem Vater kurz zu. 

Dieser musste daraufhin auch lächeln. 

Kurze Zeit später verließen die zwei das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg ins Kino. 

***************************************************************************

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit stellte Spike sein Auto auf seinem üblichen Parkplatz ab. Die Autobahn war zu seinem Glück ziemlich leer gewesen, so dass er die Entfernung zwischen Buffys und seinem Haus in ein paar Stunden überwunden hatte. 

Der junge Mann leerte als Erstes seinen Briefkasten und betrat dann seine Wohnung, in der er zuerst alle Fenster aufmachte. 

Sein Gepäck ließ er einfach mitten im Raum stehen. Stattdessen zündete Spike sich eine Zigarette an und hörte den Anrufbeantworter ab.

Nicht sonderlich interessiert hörte er sich die zwei Nachrichten von Faith und Robin an, eine Nachricht von Drusilla – die er sofort löschte – und eine Nachricht von seinem Chef. 

Der Platinblonde beschloss erst eine lange Dusche zu nehmen, bevor er seine Freunde wissen ließ, dass er wieder da war. Danach würde er – wie er es versprochen hatte – Buffy anrufen. 

Mit diesem Vorsatz verschwand Spike im Badezimmer. 

***************************************************************************

„Was meinst du dazu?“, wollte Lorne von Buffy wissen. 

Er hatte ihr gerade sein Konzept für eine Fotoserie erklärt, die sie beide anfertigen sollten. 

„Hört sich gut an“, erwiderte die Blondine geistesabwesend. 

Irritiert runzelte Lorne die Stirn. 

So kurze Antworten war er von ihr gar nicht gewöhnt. Normalerweise sagte sie immer, was ihr an einer Idee besonders gut gefiel oder was sie anders machen würde. 

„Schätzchen, was beschäftigt dich denn?“ 

„Deine Idee ist gut, wirklich“, bekräftigte Buffy nochmal.   
„Ich bin im Moment einfach nicht in der Stimmung für irgendwelche ausschweifenden Erklärungen.“ 

„Liebeskummer?“, erkundigte er sich bei seiner Nichte und legte seinen Arm um sie. 

Auch wenn sie beide nicht im eigentlichen Sinne verwandt waren, hatte er Hank und seine Tochter doch immer als seine Familie betrachtet. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er zu seiner eigenen keinen Kontakt mehr hatte. 

„Bis jetzt dachte ich immer, den hätte man nur, wenn man unglücklich verliebt ist“, antwortete die blonde Frau. 

„Hank hat mir erzählt, dass dein Freund gestern nach Hause gefahren ist. Du vermisst ihn, oder?“ 

„Ja, aber es ist nicht nur das“, erklärte Buffy, während sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. 

Lorne zog sich auch einen Stuhl heran und nahm ebenfalls Platz. 

„Wir haben gestern noch telefoniert. Und das war irgendwie seltsam. Die Tage vorher konnten wir über alles reden. Ich habe sogar mit ihm über den Autounfall gesprochen. Du weißt, ich mache das nicht gerne. 

Gestern war es fast so, als wüssten wir nicht mehr worüber wir reden sollten. Das war irgendwie seltsam.“ 

„Mmm“, meinte ihr Kollege, während er darüber nachdachte. 

„Ich glaube, ihr zwei müsst euch jetzt wieder daran gewöhnen, dass ihr euch nicht mehr persönlich gegenübersteht. Genau wie ihr vorher damit klarkommen musstet, dass ihr euch als reale Person gegenüber steht und nicht nur Worte auf einem Bildschirm seit. Dieses Gefühl wird wieder weggehen.“ 

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren.“ 

„Das wirst du auch nicht“, beruhigte Lorne sie. 

„Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall dass das doch passiert, dann ist dieser Mann ein furchtbarer Idiot. Du bist eine tolle Frau, Buffy. Wenn ich ein paar Jahre jünger wäre und natürlich nicht schwul, dann hätte ich dich schon längst gefragt, ob du mal mit mir ausgehen willst. 

Auch wenn dein Vater mich zweifellos dafür gefeuert hätte. Und das wäre der günstigste Fall gewesen.“ 

Nach diesem Satz musste Buffy richtig lachen. 

„Du bist unglaublich und ein großer Verlust für uns Frauen. Und jetzt werde ich dir sagen, was wir an deinen Konzept ändern könnten.“ 

„Ich wusste, dass du noch Verbesserungsvorschläge hast. Dann schieß mal los.“ 

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten die zwei damit ihre Idee zu verfeinern, um sie anschließend Hank vorzustellen, der dann nur noch sein Einverständnis geben musste. 

TBC?


	16. Chapter 16

„Also, wie ist diese Buffy so?“, wollte Faith wissen. 

Sie und Spike saßen an ihrem Stammtisch in ihrem üblichen Lokal. Robin fehlte noch, da er noch einen wichtigen Termin mit seinem Vorgesetzten hatte. 

„Ich stelle es mir aufregend vor, jemanden zum ersten Mal in Fleisch und Blut zu sehen. Sah sie so aus, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast? Oder hattest du überhaupt irgendwelche Vorstellungen?“ 

„Das Aussehen ist ziemlich leicht zu beschreiben“, kam der Platinblonde schließlich dazu auch etwas zu sagen. 

„Stell dir einfach ein typisches, kalifornisches Mädchen vor, also einfach das Gegenteil von dir.“ 

„Dann ist sie also blond“, folgerte die Dunkelhaarige aus seinen Worten. 

„Dann ist sie auch das Gegenteil von deiner Ex. Und wie ist sie sonst so? Jetzt lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen.“ 

„Okay, okay. Ich erzähl ja schon“, gab Spike sich geschlagen. 

„Buffy ist eine sehr hübsche Frau, auch wenn es offensichtlich ist, dass das Aussehen für uns eher zweitrangig war. Sie ist sehr talentiert. Ich habe Fotos gesehen, die sie gemacht hat und die sind wirklich gut. 

Das hat sie bestimmt von ihrem Vater. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird später irgendwann die Firma ihres Vaters übernehmen.“ 

Der junge Mann schwieg einen Moment, ehe er weitersprach. 

„Es hört sich verrückt an, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als würden wir uns schon seit Jahren kennen.“ 

„Das hört sich nicht verrückt an“, wandte seine Freundin ein. 

„So ging es mir mit Robin auch. Man weiß nicht von Anfang an, ob jemand der Richtige für einen ist, aber wenn er es nicht ist, dass merkt man ziemlich schnell. Es ist dir bestimmt nicht leicht gefallen, dich von ihr zu verabschieden.“ 

Auf diese Feststellung reagierte Spike mit einem Nicken. 

„Nicht leicht ist eine kleine Untertreibung.“ 

Um ihn abzulenken wechselte die schwarzhaarige Frau das Thema. 

„Robin und ich waren anfangs sehr wütend auf dich, dass du einfach verschwunden bist ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sorgen haben wir uns übrigens auch gemacht.“ 

„Das habe ich nicht gewollt und es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sich der junge Mann. 

„Das haben wir schon fast vergessen. Wir konnten auch verstehen, dass du etwas Abstand gebraucht hast. Mach das nur nie wieder. Einfach so abzuhauen.“ 

„Werde ich nicht“, antwortete ihr Freund. 

„Das nächste Mal werde ich mich bei jedem einzelnen abmelden. Das wird eh nicht lange dauern. Robin und du seit jetzt eh die einzigen, die ich hier noch kenne.“ 

„Solange du uns beiden kennst, kennst du auch genug Leute“, erwiderte Faith und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu. 

„Da ist Robin. Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit. Ich bin gespannt, was das für ein wichtiges Gespräch mit seinem Chef war, dass die zwei nicht morgen früh hätten führen können.“

Gemeinsam warteten die beiden darauf, dass ihr Freund zu ihrem Tisch kam. 

***************************************************************************

Buffy wollte gerade Feierabend machen und sich ihre Sommerjacke anziehen, als ein erster Donnerschlag erklang. 

Es war den ganzen Tag über wieder sehr heiß und schwül gewesen, so dass dieses Gewitter vielleicht etwas Abkühlung bringen würde. 

Kurz vor dem Fahrstuhl traf sie auf ihren Vater, der sich auch auf den Weg nach Hause machte. 

„Du machst schon Feierabend?“, fragte Buffy etwas erstaunt nach. 

Normalerweise gehörte Hank zu einem der Letzten, die das Gebäude verließen. 

„Da ich alles geschafft habe, was ich mir vorgenommen habe, kann ich auch mit ruhigen Gewissen in meine wohlverdiente Freizeit gehen.“ 

„Das ist der große Vorteil, wenn man Chef ist“, meinte Buffy, während sie den Fahrstuhl betraten. 

„Du kannst kommen und gehen, wann du möchtest und musst vor niemanden Rechenschaft ablegen.“ 

„Das ist auch der einige Grund warum ich das jeden Tag mache“, stimmte der ältere Mann ihr nicht ganz ernst gemeint zu. 

„Bist du zu Fuß gekommen?“, wollte Hank danach wissen. 

Die Blondine nickte. 

„Heute Morgen war das Wetter auch noch schön.“ 

„Ich lasse dich bei deiner Wohnung raus, dann musst du nicht durch den Regen laufen“, bot ihr Vater seiner Tochter an. 

Diese nahm das Angebot nur zu gerne an, so dass sie kurze Zeit später trocken ihre Wohnung betrat. 

Jetzt hatte sie noch eine Stunde bis Willow und Xander kommen würden. Die drei High School Freunde hatten beschlossen einfach etwas Zeit zu verbringen, vielleicht einen Film gucken oder was sich sonst noch so ergeben würde. 

Nachdem sich Buffy schnell geduscht und umgezogen hatte, setzte sie sich zur Überbrückung der Zeit bis ihre Freunde kamen, an ihren Computer. 

Sie würde ihre E-Mails kontrollieren und wenn sie dann noch Zeit hatte, ihr neustes Fotobearbeitungsprogramm ausprobieren. 

Unbewusst musste die Blondine lächeln, als sie bemerkte, dass sich eine E-Mail von Spike in ihrem Posteingang befand. 

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr wurde ihr auch klar, dass er ihr diese Mail erst vor ein paar Minuten geschickt hatte. 

Buffy zögerte nicht lange, sondern öffnete die Mail und vertiefte sich in den Text. 

Hallo Liebes, 

unfassbar, dass es schon fast sieben Uhr ist und ich noch immer in meinem Büro sitze. 

Im Moment sieht es auch nicht so aus, als würde ich in absehbarer Zeit Feierabend machen können. Es sieht so aus, als wäre während meiner Abwesenheit nur das nötigste meiner Arbeit gemacht worden, also muss ich jetzt einiges aufarbeiten. 

Aber das ist eigentlich gut, da es mich vom nachdenken abhält. 

Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass auch du dich in deine Arbeit stürzt. 

Unser Telefongespräch gestern war etwas merkwürdig oder vielleicht ging das auch nur mir so?

Aber ich habe mich trotzdem gefreut, deine Stimme zu hören. Noch lieber würde ich dich jetzt in den Arm nehmen, stattdessen sitze ich hier in dem schon fast verlassenen Bürogebäude.

Mein Chef ist mit Sicherheit auch schon zu seiner Frau gefahren. Oder heute ist der Tag, an dem er seine Geliebte besucht. 

Andrerseits ist es auch gut, dass er nicht hier ist, dann kann er wenigstens nicht mitkriegen, dass ich dir diese E-Mail schreibe, anstatt zu arbeiten. 

Obwohl ich mich ernsthaft frage, wieso ich weiter hier arbeite. Ich hatte diesen Job damals angenommen, damit die Kosten für die Behandlung von Mom bezahlt werden konnten. 

Diese Kosten habe ich jetzt nicht mehr, also sollte ich mir vielleicht etwas suchen, das mir wirklich Spaß macht. Natürlich müsste ich dazu erstmal wissen, was ich gerne machen möchte. Darüber sollte ich wirklich mal nachdenken. 

Wie auch immer, ich muss jetzt leider trotzdem noch ein bisschen weiterarbeiten. 

Entweder höre ich von dir in einer E-Mail oder wir telefonieren in den nächsten Tagen. 

Bis dahin

Spike“ 

Nachdem Buffy die E-Mail gelesen hatte, verwendete sie die nächsten zehn Minuten darauf eine Antwort zu tippen. 

Sie hatte die Mail gerade abgeschickt, als ein Klopfen an der Wohnungstür die Ankunft von Xander und Willow ankündigte. 

Daher stand die junge Frau von ihrem Computer auf, um ihre Freunde hereinzulassen. 

***************************************************************************

Gegen acht Uhr beschloss Spike endlich nach Hause zu gehen. Er hatte zwar nicht das geschafft, was er wollte, aber er konnte nicht noch länger in diesem Büro bleiben. 

In den letzten Minuten war das Gefühl dringend frische Luft zu brauchen immer stärker geworden. Sich noch auf irgendwas zu konzentrieren war nahezu unmöglich. 

Bevor der junge Mann den PC ausmachte, leitete er die E-Mail von Buffy an seine private E-Mail-Adresse weiter. Er würde die Nachricht später in Ruhe und in seinen eigenen vier Wänden lesen. 

Vorher würde er noch kurz auf dem Friedhof vorbeigehen und die Blumen, die er heute in seiner Mittagspause gekauft hatte, auf das Grab seiner Mutter stellen. 

Den ganzen Tag über war Spike ziemlich gereizt und irgendwie nicht er selbst. Er wusste auch, dass das nicht nur an der Trennung von Buffy lag. Er war einfach nur unzufrieden. 

Schließlich verließ der platinblonde Mann nicht besonders gut gelaunt seinen Arbeitsplatz und machte sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof. 

TBC?


	17. Chapter 17

Ungefähr eine Stunde später saß Spike mit seinem Laptop und einer Flasche Bier auf dem Sofa. Nebenbei lief der Fernseher, aber er hatte keine Ahnung was im Moment lief. 

Der platinblonde Mann nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier, ehe er die E-Mail von Buffy öffnete und anfing zu lesen. 

„Hallo, Spike, 

ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie hörst du dich in deiner Mail komisch an. Sicher, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist? Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst. 

Ich werde dich morgen anrufen, dann sprechen wir in Ruhe darüber. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, wenn es darum geht, herauszufinden was du beruflich machen möchtest. Ich empfand es damals als sehr hilfreich, dass ich mit jemanden über dieses Problem reden konnte. 

Das ich im Moment meine Energie in die Arbeit stecke, damit hast du Recht. Lorne und ich bereiten gerade ein großes Projekt vor. 

Es ist wirklich ein großer Auftrag, den mein Vater da an Land gezogen hat. Ich weiß, dass mir jeder sagt, dass ich gute Fotos mache, aber das jetzige Projekt ist wirklich ein großes Ding. Ich werde dir am Telefon mehr darüber erzählen, obwohl dir im Augenblick vielleicht nicht danach ist, von dem Erfolg von jemand anderen zu hören

Das könnte ich verstehen, mir selbst würde es ähnlich gehen. 

Ich habe jetzt leider nicht mehr Zeit, da Willow und Xander gleich vorbeikommen werden. Aber ich verspreche, dass nächste Mal werde ich mir wieder mehr Zeit nehmen.

Ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem einen schönen Abend hast. 

Buffy

PS: Ich fand es auch schön, deine Stimme zu hören.“ 

Nachdem Spike zu Ende gelesen hatte, machte er seinen Laptop aus und verbrachte den restlichen Abend mit seinem Bier auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher. 

***************************************************************************

Am nächsten Morgen überraschte Faith Spike in seiner Frühstückspause im Büro. 

„Was hast du denn für Neuigkeiten, die nicht bis heute Abend warten können?“, erkundigte sich der Platinblonde, nachdem er seiner Freundin einen Stuhl angeboten hatte.

Diese nahm auch sofort in ihrer üblichen lässigen Haltung Platz. 

Faith hatte für sich beschlossen, nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Das würde weder ihm, noch ihr helfen. 

„Robin wird versetzt, nach San Francisco.“ 

Die schwarzhaarige Frau holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe sie fortfuhr. 

„Ich werde natürlich mit ihm gehen.“ 

Nach dieser Ankündigung herrschte in dem kleinen Büro einen Moment lang Stille. 

„Wie lange bleibt ihr noch?“, fragte Spike schließlich. 

„Ein paar Monate“, antwortete sie. 

„Ich weiß, dass kommt jetzt plötzlich, für mich doch auch. Aber du kannst doch verstehen, dass Robin nicht ohne mich gehen möchte. Und ich bleibe nicht ohne ihn hier.“ 

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen“, stimmte der junge Mann ihr zu, aber seinem Tonfall war deutlich anzuhören, dass er nicht begeistert davon war zu hören, dass seine einzigen Freunde die Stadt verlassen wollten. 

„Aber gefallen tut es mir nicht, falls ich mal egoistisch sein darf.“ 

In einer freundschaftlichen Geste, reichte Faith mit ihrem Arm über den Schreibtisch und legte ihre Hand auf seine. 

„Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Es ist nicht gerade ein günstiger Augenblick, dass Robin und ich von hier wegziehen. Aber wir schaffen es trotzdem weiter Kontakt zueinander zu haben. Da bin ich mir sicher.“ 

„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast“, erwiderte Spike. 

„Ganz sicher habe ich Recht“, sagte seine Freundin sehr überzeugt.

„Lass uns heute Abend was zusammen machen“, schlug sie vor. 

„Robin und ich werden zu dir kommen. Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du den ganzen Abend über wieder alleine in deiner Wohnung bist. Ein Nein werde ich nicht akzeptieren.“ 

Ihr Freund nickte. 

„Geht in Ordnung. Ich werde heute auch pünktlich Feierabend machen.“ 

Die zwei jungen Leute umarmten sich kurz, ehe Faith ihm nochmal zulächelte, dass Zimmer wieder verließ und Spike mit seiner Arbeit alleine ließ. 

***************************************************************************

Am selben Abend – während sich Spike mit Robin und Faith traf – hatten Buffy und ihr Vater ihr wöchentliches gemeinsames Abendessen. 

Auch wenn Hank jetzt eine Freundin hatte, wollte er daran unbedingt festhalten. 

„Hast du schon mit Spike gesprochen, seit dem er abgereist ist?“, erkundigte sich der ältere Mann, während sie auf ihr Essen warteten. 

„Wir haben telefoniert, kurz bevor du mich abgeholt hast“, erklärte seine Tochter.   
„Ich glaube, es geht ihm nicht besonders gut.“ 

„Inwiefern?“, fragte Hank weiter. 

„Er hasst seinen Job, zwei seiner Freunde ziehen weg und seine Mutter ist tot. Das reicht schon um deprimiert zu sein“, fuhr Buffy mit der Erklärung fort. 

„Das ist schon einiges für einen jungen Mann. Was hat er denn für Interessen?“, stellte ihr Vater die nächste Frage, nachdem der Kellner das Essen gebracht hatte. 

„Spike hat mir vorhin ein paar Texte vorgelesen, die er unter anderem für Lieder benutzt hatte. Die waren wirklich gut.“ 

„Er ist also Musiker“, folgerte er aus der Erzählung. 

„Spike hat mal in einer Band gesungen, aber er hat alles was ihm Spaß gemacht hat zurückgestellt, als seine Mutter krank geworden ist. Ich denke, dass er deshalb jetzt etwas in der Luft hängt. 

Und daraus resultierte dann auch sein plötzliches auftauchen hier“, sprach die Blondine weiter. 

„Du machst dir wirklich Sorgen“, stellte Hank fest, nachdem er ein Schluck von seinem Bier genommen hatte. 

„Ja, das tue ich. Ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn etwas passiert, dass einem vollständig aus der Bahn wirft. Aber ich hatte dich, Emily, Willow und Xander. Spike hat nur seine zwei Freunde, die werden aber nicht mehr lange da sein, höchstens noch ein paar Monate.“ 

„Ich kenne deinen Freund natürlich nicht so gut wie Du, aber ich fand ihn schon sympathisch“, meinte der ältere Mann. 

„Wenn ihm das Schreiben liegt, sollte er vielleicht in diese Richtung was machen.“ 

„Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht“, gab Buffy zu.   
„Darüber werde ich mit Spike sprechen, sobald wir wieder telefonieren. Danke, Dad.“ 

„Keine Ursache“, entgegnete Hank. 

Die restliche Zeit des Abendessens lief in angenehmer Atmosphäre ab, bis die zwei nach dem gemeinsamen Essen in ihr jeweiliges Zuhause zurückkehrten. 

***************************************************************************

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du diesen Auftrag nur bekommen hast, weil du die Tochter vom Chef bist?“ 

Schon allein vom Klang diese Stimme genervt, drehte sich Buffy um. 

Sie hatte sich gerade am Imbiss gegenüber einen Becher Kaffee geben lassen, als die Stimme ihres Exfreundes erklang. 

„Das ist mir klar. Sonst noch was?“, fragte die Blondine und signalisierte deutlich, wie wenig Interesse sie an diesem Gespräch und daran ihre Zeit mit Riley zu verschwenden, hatte. 

„Findest du es eigentlich fair, dass du diese Sonderbehandlung bekommst?“, fuhr der Mann fort, während er sich ein auch einen Kaffee bestellte. 

„Was genau willst du eigentlich von mir, Riley? Wenn du irgendeine Beschwerde hast, dann wende dich an den Verantwortlichen für das Personal oder direkt an den Chef. Aber das war ja schon immer dein Problem, oder?

Du beschwerst dich bei mir über meinem Vater und bei deinen Freunden beschwerst du dich wahrscheinlich über mich und deinen anderen Kollegen. Aber mal jemanden direkt zu sagen, was du wirklich denkst, das traust du dich nicht. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, ist das ziemlich armselig.“ 

Buffy schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihren Exfreund schließlich freundlich an. 

Die Zeit, die sie mit Spike verbracht hatte, hatte schon mal dazu geführt, dass sie sich von Leuten wie ihren Exfreund, nicht mehr so fertigmachen ließ. 

Blieb nur abzuwarten, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie wieder auf den Bruder ihres ersten Freundes treffen würde. Früher oder später würde das passieren. 

„Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag.“ 

Ohne noch eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, wandte sich die junge Frau ab und verließ den Imbiss wieder, um zurück zur Arbeit zu gehen. 

TBC?


	18. Chapter 18

Ein paar Stunden später hatten Buffy, Lorne und Hank die Besprechung über das neue Projekt beendet. Der Chef war einverstanden mit der Idee, die seine Angestellten ihm vorgestellt hatten, so dass der Verwirklichung nichts mehr im Weg stand. 

Das Zusammentreffen mit Riley hatte Buffy wieder bewusst gemacht, dass vieles einfacher war, dadurch dass ihr Vater gleichzeitig auch ihr Vorgesetzter war. Die Blondine wusste auch, dass sie aus diesem Grund öfters Aufträge bekam, die sie in einer anderen Firma aufgrund ihres Alters sicher nicht bekommen hätte. 

Allerdings hatte ihr Vater ihr auch erklärt, dass er ihr nur Aufträge gab, von denen er wusste, dass sie die schaffen konnte. 

Buffy musste jetzt nach Hause fahren und ihren Koffer packen, da Lorne sie in einer halben Stunde abholen würde. 

Zu ihrem gemeinsamen Projekt gehörte nämlich auch, dass sie ein paar Tage in Los Angeles vorbringen würden. Vorsichtshalber hatte die junge Frau Spikes Adresse auf einen Zettel geschrieben und diesen in ihrer Jackentasche verstaut. 

Vielleicht schaffte sie es kurz bei ihrem Freund vorbeizufahren, wenn sie abends etwas Zeit haben sollte. Sie hatte ihm nichts davon gesagt, weil sie eben nicht wusste, ob es klappen würde und um ihm somit eine weitere Enttäuschung zu ersparen. 

Aber fürs erste schob Buffy diesen Gedanken beiseite, da sie sich beeilen musste, um rechtzeitig fertig zu werden. 

40 Minuten später befanden sich Lorne und seine junge Kollegin auf den Weg nach Los Angeles. 

***************************************************************************

Nach einem weiteren anstrengenden Arbeitstag betrat Spike seine Wohnung. Mit jedem weiteren Tag ging er widerwilliger in sein Büro. Es wurde immer offensichtlicher, dass es nicht mehr lange so weitergehen konnte. 

Das war inzwischen auch seinem Chef aufgefallen, so dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis einer von ihnen die Konsequenzen zog und die Kündigung aussprach. 

Dazu kam noch, dass der junge Mann seit ein paar Tagen nichts von seiner Freundin gehört hatte. Es machte ihm etwas Sorgen, dass er jedes Mal nur den Anrufbeantworter dran hatte. Auf seine E-Mails hatte sie bisher auch nicht reagiert. 

Der Platinblonde hoffte, dass bei ihr alles in Ordnung war. 

Spike widerstand der Versuchung sich ein Bier oder sonst was Alkoholisches aus seinem Kühlschrank zu nehmen. Sich zu betrinken würde ihm nicht helfen, ganz im Gegenteil, seine Probleme könnten dadurch nur noch schlimmer werden. 

Etwas unschlüssig stand der platinblonde Mann in seiner Wohnung und überlegte, ob er zuerst seine E-Mails kontrollieren oder nochmal versuchen sollte, Buffy anzurufen – vermutlich hatte er eh mehr als genug Zeit für beides – als an seine Wohnungstür geklopft wurde. 

Während er zur Tür ging, überlegte Spike, wer das sein könnte. Faith und Robin hatten genug mit ihrem bevorstehenden Umzug zu tun und sonst kannte er keinen, der ihn abends noch besuchen würde. 

***************************************************************************

„Hey“, sagte Buffy unsicher und lächelte leicht, als sie ihrem Freund gegenüberstand. 

Im letzten Moment hätte sie fast nicht geklopft, da sie sich an ihre eigene Reaktion erinnerte, als Spike unangemeldet vor ihrer Tür aufgetaucht war. 

Ihre Angst stellte sich aber als unbegründet heraus, als der junge Mann – nachdem der Überraschungsmoment vorbei war – seine Freundin umarmte. 

„Du hast mir gefehlt“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin, während die beiden einfach die Nähe des jeweils anderen genossen. 

***************************************************************************

„Die Überraschung ist dir auf jeden Fall gelungen“, meinte Spike, nachdem sich das Pärchen in die Wohnung zurückgezogen hatte und es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte. 

Der Platinblonde hatte seinen Arm um die zierliche Frau gelegt, während diese halb auf seinem Oberkörper lag. 

„Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Zeit haben würde vorbeizukommen, deshalb habe ich nichts gesagt“, erklärte Buffy. „Es ist einiges zu tun, solange wir hier sind.“ 

„Dann freut es mich noch mehr, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, vorbeizukommen“, meinte Spike, während er sanft mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken streichelte. 

„Lorne war etwas enttäuscht, das ich mit ihm nicht in irgendeinem Club gegangen bin. Aber er wird ganz sicher auch ohne mich genug Leute kennenlernen. Damit hatte er noch nie Probleme“, fuhr die Blondine fort und unterdrückte gleichzeitig ein Gähnen. 

„Das kann ich mir ohne weiteres vorstellen“, bemerkte ihr Freund grinsend. 

Als von ihr keine Reaktion kam, bemerkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Sie musste wirklich einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt haben, dachte Spike, während er die Bettdecke über sie beide zog. Anschließend schloss auch er die Augen. 

***************************************************************************

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Buffy durch das Klingeln ihres Handys wach. Um Spike nicht zu wecken, verließ sie schnell das Schlafzimmer. 

Kurz sprach die Blondine mit Lorne, der ihr mitteilen wollte, wo sie sich treffen sollten. 

„Ich muss sofort los“, sagte Buffy schließlich zu Spike, der doch wach geworden war. 

„Kommst du heute Abend wieder?“, wollte der junge Mann wissen. 

„Es wird bestimmt spät werden, da schläfst du sicher schon“, erklärte seine Freundin während sie gleichzeitig ihre Haare kämmte – um wenigstens etwas vorzeigbar auszusehen – und ihre Fotoausrüstung mitzunehmen, die sie gestern einfach im Wohnzimmer hatte stehen lassen. 

Daraufhin ging Spike zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte etwas aus diesem raus. Schließlich ging er zurück zu Buffy und legte ihr vorsichtig einen Schlüssel in ihre Hand. 

„Mein Schlüssel zur Wohnung. Dann kannst du kommen, sobald du fertig bist.“ 

„Du gibst mir wirklich deinen Wohnungsschlüssel?“, fragte die blonde Frau erstaunt nach. 

Der Platinblonde nickte. 

„Auch wenn es egoistisch klingt, ich möchte, dass du in der Nacht wieder hier bist. Vor allen Dingen weil du nicht lange in L. A. sein wirst.“ 

Da sie mittlerweile ziemlich in Eile war, umamte Buffy ihren Freund zur Verabschiedung nur kurz, ehe sie die Wohnungstür aufmachte und beim rausgehen, fast Faith umrannte, die gerade Klopfen wollte. 

„Entschuldige“, sagte die Blondine schnell und rannte gleich darauf weiter, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren.

„Hat mich auch gefreut dich kennenzulernen“, rief die dunkelhaarige Frau hinter ihr her, ehe sie sich zu Spike umdrehte und gleichzeitig die Tür wieder schloss. 

„Die hatte es aber eilig“, stellte sie fest. 

„Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache und ich will alles hören. Wer ist diese Frau?“ 

„Das ist Buffy“, erklärte ihr Freund kurz, während er das Kaffeepulver in die Maschine füllte. 

„Deine E-Mail Freundin?“, fragte Faith erstaunt nach. 

„Du hast überhaupt nicht erzählt, dass sie vorbeikommen will.“ 

„Sie ist beruflich in der Stadt und als sie etwas Zeit hatte, ist sie zu Besuch vorbeigekommen.“ 

„Sie sieht ganz nett aus, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte, so schnell wie sie verschwunden war. Bekomme ich auch noch die Gelegenheit diese Buffy persönlich kennenzulernen? Ich bin sehr neugierig auf sie.“ 

„Ich werde mal fragen, ob sich das mit ihren Terminen vereinbaren lässt, aber versprechen kann ich es nicht“, erklärte Spike sich bereit. 

„Hast du die Brötchen mitgebracht?“ 

Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und zog eine Brötchentüte aus ihrer Tasche. 

In Ruhe frühstückten die zwei Freunde, ehe sie beide aufbrachen und die Wohnung verließen. 

Faith musste weiter den Umzug organisieren, während sich Spike auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte. 

TBC?


	19. Chapter 19

Einen Tag später hatte Buffy zugestimmt sich am Abend mit Faith und Robin in einem Club zu treffen. 

Spike saß auf dem Sofa, während er darauf wartete, dass seine Freundin aus dem Badezimmer wiederkam. Erst heute Morgen war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie einige Kosmetikartikel bei ihm im Badezimmer hatte stehen lassen. Es gefiel ihm, wieder Sachen einer Frau in seiner Wohnung zu haben. 

„Nimmst du mich so mit?“, wollte Buffy wissen und riss ihren Freund aus seinen Gedanken. 

Nach einiger Überlegung hatte sich die Blondine für ein rotes Oberteil mit einem Spagettiträger und einem langen Ärmel und einen schwarzen Rock entschieden. Natürlich hatte sie das Oberteil deshalb ausgewählt, um ihre Narben zu verdecken. 

Vor Spike machte es ihr mittlerweile nichts mehr aus, kurze Kleidung zu tragen. Sie glaubte ihm, wenn er ihr sagte, dass er sie hübsch fand. 

Aus diesem Grund hatte sie sich vor ein paar Tagen von Riley auch nicht ärgern lassen. 

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus“, äußerte sich der Platinblonde, nachdem er sich seine Freundin in Ruhe angesehen hatte. 

„Ich sehe schon, ich werde Konkurrenz von anderen Männern bekommen.“ 

„Dann würde ich mir an deiner Stelle mal was überlegen, das ich heute Nacht auch mit dir wieder nach Hause gehe,“ erwiderte Buffy und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. 

Spike hielt ihr noch die Wohnungstür auf, ehe sie sich händchenhaltend auf den Weg zum Club machten. 

***************************************************************************

Als die zwei jungen Leute diesen betraten, stellte Buffy als erstes fest, wie viel größer alles im Vergleich zu Sunnydale war. Was ja nur logisch war, schließlich war Los Angeles auch eine Großstadt und ganz sicher nicht mit ihrer, doch eher gemütlicheren Heimatstadt zu vergleichen. 

Ein weiterer Unterschied war auch, dass es hier – trotz der frühen Uhrzeit – schon ziemlich voll war, so dass sich die Blondine anstrengen musste, um Spike überhaupt folgen zu können. 

Ganz sicher hatte eine Großstadt mehr Abwechslung, aber für sich selbst schloss sie es auf jeden Fall aus, jemals in so einer Stadt zu leben.

Das musste der Platinblonde ihr auch angesehen haben, als er sich umdrehte um zu sehen, ob seine Freundin auch hinter herkam. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich daraufhin. 

„Eigentlich schon“, antwortete Buffy. „Es ist nur ziemlich voll hier drin.“ 

Spike legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. 

„Da wo wir immer sitzen, ist es nicht ganz so voll. Außerdem ist es ja noch früh. Später kannst du froh sein, dich überhaupt noch bewegen zu können. Okay, Liebes?“ 

Nicht sonderlich überzeugt, nickte die junge Frau und folgte dann ihrem Freund. 

Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie von Anfang an nicht viel Lust gehabt auszugehen. Dieser Tag war mehr als anstrengend gewesen, so dass sie eigentlich nur in Ruhe auf dem Sofa oder auch im Bett liegen wollte. 

Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie Spike seinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen, dass sie seine Freunde kennenlernen sollte. Schließlich hatte er auch ihre Freunde getroffen, etwas wozu er kurz nach dem Tod seiner Mutter sicher auch keine Lust gehabt hatte. 

Endlich hatten die beiden es geschafft und den Tisch erreicht, an dem bereits Robin und Faith saßen. 

„Hallo“, begrüßte Spike die beiden. 

„Ich möchte euch Buffy vorstellen. Faith, du hast sie ja bereits heute Morgen schon kurz gesehen und das ist Robin.“ 

Die Blondine schüttelte den zwei anderen freundlich lächelnd die Hand. 

„Setzt euch doch“, sagte die schwarzhaarige Frau. 

„Wir hatten schon fast gedacht, ihr kommt nicht mehr“, fuhr Robin fort. 

„Das lag an mir“, entschuldigte sich Buffy. 

„Der Termin hatte länger gedauert, als ich gedacht habe.“ 

„Hauptsache ihr habt es noch geschafft“, äußerte sich Faith, nachdem sie ein Schluck getrunken und ihr Glas wieder abgestellt hatte. 

„Nachdem ich schon einiges von dir gehört habe, war und bin ich sehr neugierig auf dich.“ 

„Das glaube ich sofort“, stimmte die andere Frau ihr zu.   
„Meine Freunde waren auch gespannt darauf, Spike kennenzulernen.“ 

„Aber jetzt mal ehrlich“, wollte die Dunkelhaarige wissen, „warst du nicht sauer auf ihn, als er einfach so vor deiner Tür stand? Ich wäre das auf jeden Fall gewesen.“ 

„Das war ich auch“, gab Buffy zu. 

„Vor allen Dingen, weil wir kurz vorher noch vereinbart hatten, uns nicht zu sehen. Nicht auf einem Foto und schon gar nicht in echt.“ 

„Aber letzten Endes konnte auch sie meinem Charme nicht widerstehen“, mischte sich Spike ein und verschränkte seine Hand beiläufig mit der Hand seiner Freundin. 

Diese reagierte darauf, indem sie seinen Blick erwiderte und kurz lächelte. 

Auch Faith und Robin tauschten einen schnellen, wissenden Blick, ehe der dunkelhäutige Mann das Wort ergriff. 

„Spike hat erzählt, dass du Fotografin bist. Hat man schon mal irgendwas von dir in einer Zeitschrift oder so gesehen?“ 

„Bis jetzt nur in der Zeitung von Sunnydale“, erklärte Buffy, „aber ich hoffe natürlich, dass sich das auch mal ändern wird.“ 

Dass das schon mit dem jetzigen Auftrag passieren könnte, sagte sie jedoch nicht. Immerhin mussten sie und Lorne erst noch abwarten, wie sich alles entwickeln würde. 

„Das wirst du bestimmt schaffen“, äußerte sich Spike. 

Schließlich stand er auf. 

„Ich hole uns erstmal was zu trinken.“ 

Robin folgte seinem Beispiel. 

„Ich komme mit. Wir zwei können auch noch was gebrauchen.“ 

Als die beiden Frauen alleine waren, trat einen Moment lang Stille ein, ehe Faith wieder das Wort ergriff. 

„Darf ich ehrlich zu dir sein?“ 

„Ich denke schon“, antwortete Buffy zögerlich, während sie sich gleichzeitig fragte, worauf die andere Frau hinaus wollte. 

„Ich war am Anfang sehr skeptisch, was diese ganze E-Mail Geschichte betrifft. Ich meine, man weiß doch nie, wer sich wirklich am anderen Monitor befindet. Du hättest Spike wer weiß was erzählen können, dasselbe gilt natürlich auch für ihn. 

Man hört immerhin oft genug Geschichten, in denen sowas nicht gut ausgegangen ist. Versteh mich nicht falsch, du scheinst wirklich nett zu sein und man kann sehen, dass Spike dich sehr gern hat. Aber man macht sich trotzdem seine Gedanken.“ 

Die Blondine nickte langsam, während sie überlegte, was sie jetzt darauf erwidern sollte. So eine Einstellung hatte sie eigentlich von ihren Freunden erwartet, die – entgegen ihrer Erwartung – Spike nett aufgenommen hatten. 

Unsicher fuhr sich Buffy einmal durch ihre Haare, ehe sie sich zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte. 

„Also erstmal mag ich Spike auch sehr gerne. Aber mir ist auch klar, dass diese Art von kennenlernen auch ein Risiko beinhaltet. Nach Spikes erster E-Mail habe ich gedacht, was will der denn jetzt von mir. 

Schließlich kannte ich ihn gar nicht und ich war mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich ihn überhaupt kennenlernen wollte. Da Spike allerdings ziemlich hartnäckig war, hat sich das dann alles verselbstständig. 

Ich will auf jeden Fall nicht mehr auf diesen Kontakt verzichten und ich bin mir sicher, er auch nicht.“ 

Bevor die schwarzhaarige Frau noch was erwidern konnte, kehrten die zwei Männer mit den Getränken zum Tisch zurück. 

Faith ließ ihren Freund keine Zeit zum hinsetzen, sondern zog diesen sofort auf die Tanzfläche. 

Robin kannte das von ihr schon, seine Freundin konnte nie lange still sitzen. 

„Habt ihr euch nicht gut verstanden?“, erkundigte sich Spike, während er wieder Platz nahm und seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. 

„So würde ich es nicht nennen“, antwortete Buffy und kuschelte sich an den jungen Mann. 

„Ich denke, sie will einfach das Beste für dich. Da sie deine Freundin ist, ist das normal. Hast du vor noch lange hierzubleiben? Ich möchte wirklich deine Freunde kennenlernen, aber ich bin von dem langen Tag müde. Und ich muss morgen wieder sehr früh raus.“ 

„Lass uns noch eine Stunde bleiben, in Ordnung?“, schlug der Platinblonde vor. 

„Okay“, stimmte die junge Frau ihm zu. „Aber dann musst du auch mit mir tanzen.“ 

„Einverstanden“, meinte Spike und gab seiner Freundin einen schnellen Kuss. 

Anschließend ging das Pärchen ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche. 

TBC?


	20. Chapter 20

Um kurz vor 23 Uhr kehrten Buffy und Spike in seine Wohnung zurück. Erleichtert befreite sich die junge Frau von ihren Schuhen, setzte sich auf´s Bett und fing an ihre Füße etwas zu massieren. 

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“, wollte ihr Freund wissen, nachdem er sich, nur noch mit Shorts und Hemd bekleidet, hinter sie aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. 

„Ich hätte das gerne für dich gemacht.“ 

„Also, wenn das so ist, meine Schultern könnten auch eine Massage gebrauchen.“ 

Buffy zog sich ihr Oberteil aus und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. 

Mit leichtem Druck fuhr Spike mit seinen Händen über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken und begann sie mit kreisenden Bewegungen liebevoll zu massieren.

„Ist es so gut, Liebes?“, schnurrte er dabei leise. 

„Perfekt“, antwortete seine Freundin ebenso leise, während sie dabei ihre Augen schloss und fast wohlig aufgeseufzt hätte. „Das könnte ich jeden Abend gebrauchen.“ 

Nach einiger Zeit drehte sich Buffy zu ihm um, so dass sie schließlich vor ihm kniete und sich beide direkt in die Augen sahen. Langsam fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern seine Gesichtszüge nach, wobei Spike genüsslich die Augen schloss, ehe sie zögerlich anfing sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen

„Es ist schon etwas her, dass ich mit einem Mann geschlafen habe“, murmelte die blonde Frau dabei leise. 

Spike öffnete die Augen und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. Vorsichtig löste er das Haarband aus ihren Haaren, so dass diese schließlich in leichten Wellen über ihre Schultern fielen. 

„Wir müssen das nicht tun“, flüsterte er heiser.

Aber anstatt darauf zu antworten, legte sich Buffy rückwärts richtig auf das Bett und zog ihren Freund zu einem ersten zärtlichen Kuss zu sich heran, während sie ihm gleichzeitig sein Hemd über seine Schultern streifte. 

Nach einiger Zeit wurden ihre Küsse immer intensiver und sie begannen sich gegenseitig zu streicheln. Unvermittelt unterbrach Spike den Kuss und nachdem sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen, öffnete er ihren BH. Er schob die Träger des offenen BH`s herunter und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihren nackten Schultern und ihrer Halsbeuge. Das überflüssige Stück Stoff, warf er achtlos beiseite.

Während er sich mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge einen Weg von ihrem Hals zu ihrem Bauchnabel küsste und leckte und gleichzeitig mit einer Hand abwechselnd zärtlich ihre Brüste massierte, zog er ihr geschickt Rock und Slip aus. Nachdem er dies neben das Bett fallen gelassen hatte, stoppte Spike kurz in seinem Tun und ließ seine kurzen Shorts ebenfalls zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken fallen.

Dann nahm er umgehend wieder seine vorherige Beschäftigung auf und küsste und leckte weiter geschickt über Buffys Körper bis hin zu ihrem Schoß. Buffy ihrerseits hatte genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und streichelte träge über Spikes Schultern und durch sein Haar. 

Beiden war in diesem Moment klar, dass sie jetzt kein Rückzieher mehr machen konnten und eigentlich auch nicht wollten. 

Keiner von beiden konnte sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Spike über ihren Körper zu ihr hochrutschte. Er hatte sich auf seine Ellbogen gestützt, um nicht zu schwer auf ihr zu liegen. Dann sah er ihr mit einem fragenden Blick in die Augen, um sich ein letztes Mal zu vergewissern, dass sie es wirklich wollte. Sie antwortete ihm nicht, schlang ihre Beine jedoch fordernd um seinen Körper und bog sich ihm verlangend entgegen.

Behutsam drang er in sie ein und gleichzeitig küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Schließlich fing Spike an, sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Sie küssten und streichelten sie sich weiter und keiner konnte den Blick von den Augen des anderen abwenden. 

Beide erreichten fast gleichzeitig ihren Höhepunkt und küssten sich dann ein letztes Mal innig, ehe Spike aus ihr glitt. Dann kuschelte sich Buffy an ihren Freund und sie fielen beide in einen zufriedenen Schlaf.

***************************************************************************

Am nächsten Morgen stand Buffy in der Küche und rührte mit einem Löffel geistesabwesend in einer Tasse Kaffee. 

„Morgen, Liebes“, sprach Spike seine Freundin an und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss. 

„Hallo“, erwiderte die Blondine kurz. 

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?“, fragte der junge Mann besorgt nach. 

Es überkam ihm die Befürchtung, dass Buffy vielleicht bereuen könnte, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war. 

„Komm schon, Kleines. Sieh mich an und sprich mit mir, “ versuchte Spike es nochmal, nachdem von ihr keine Antwort kam. 

„Ich, ähm, ich frage mich nur, ob die letzte Nacht so eine gute Idee war. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich fand es schön, wirklich. Aber das wird unsere erneute Trennung nur noch schwerer machen. Wir wissen beide, dass das passieren wird. Und ich habe Angst davor“, beendete sie ihren Satz. 

„Das habe ich auch“, gab Spike zu und zog seine Freundin in seine Arme. 

Buffy lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. 

„Aber weißt du was? Ich würde alles wieder genauso machen, auch mit dem Wissen, dass ich jetzt habe.“ 

Langsam lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander, hielten aber weiter Händchen, während der Platinblonde sich neben ihr an die Anrichte lehnte. 

„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, weißt du das?“, versuchte die Blondine das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen. 

„Ohne dich hätte ich mich nie getraut an einen Strand zu gehen, an dem sich auch noch andere Leute aufhalten. Ich hätte das vorher nie gedacht, aber jetzt könnte ich es mir sogar vorstellen, irgendwann mal auf der Straße ein T-Shirt wie jeder andere auch zu tragen und das es mir egal ist, ob mich jemand anstarrt.“ 

„Nachdem du mich bei dir hast wohnen lassen und ich deinen Alltag schon reichlich durcheinander gebracht habe, war das das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte.“ 

Spike zögerte etwas, während er überlegte, wie er das formulieren sollte, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war. 

„Das was du gestern Abend gesagt hattest – dass du gerne jeden Abend eine Massage hättest – das hat mich auf etwas gebracht.“ 

Spike zögerte noch mal, ehe er fortfuhr. 

„Das könntest du haben, wenn ich mit dir mitkommen würde.“ 

Nach diesem Satz verschluckte sich Buffy erstmal an ihrem Kaffe. Beruhigend klopfte der junge Mann ihr auf den Rücken. 

„Ich weiß, dass das jetzt überraschend kam. Aber ehrlich, Buffy, ich habe nichts mehr, was mich hier hält.“ 

Um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, ließ die junge Frau die Hand ihres Freundes los und stellte die Tasse in die Spülmaschine. Anschließend drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. 

„Ich muss jetzt los. Wir sprechen heute Abend darüber.“ 

Ohne Spike die Gelegenheit zu geben, noch etwas darauf zu erwidern, schnappte sich Buffy ihre Jacke und ihre Fotoausrüstung und verließ schnell die Wohnung. 

***************************************************************************

Nach einem anstrengenden, aber erfolgreichen Tag, betrat Buffy um halb sieben Spikes Wohnung. Kurz hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, in ihr bisher nicht benutztes Hotelzimmer zu gehen, aber sie musste die Zeit, die sie noch mit ihrem Freund verbringen konnte, ausnutzen. 

Diesen fand sie dann auf dem Sofa liegend vor. 

„Hast du einen schlechten Tag gehabt?“, fragte die Blondine, während sie sich zu ihm aufs Sofa setzte und ihm einmal zärtlich durch die kurzen Haare fuhr. 

„Ich hasse diesen Job“, antwortete Spike resignierend, etwas was man unter normalen Umständen nicht vom ihm gewöhnt war. 

„Ich würde am liebsten alles hinschmeißen.“ 

Daraufhin legte sich Buffy neben den jungen Mann und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Während sie beruhigend seinen Rücken streichelte, legte auch er seinen Arm um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. 

Nachdem etwas Zeit vergangen war, lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute Morgen so überstürzt gegangen bin“, entschuldigte sich die junge Frau. 

„Aber du hast wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Talent mich zu überraschen.“ 

„Vielleicht“, gab Spike zu. 

„Und ich kann auch verstehen, dass dich das so überrascht hat, so dass ich noch nicht mal die Gelegenheit hatte, dir alles zu erklären.“ 

„Dann werde ich dir jetzt zu hören“, meinte Buffy und streichelte nebenbei weiter seinen linken Arm. 

„Du hast bestimmt daran gedacht, dass es dir zu schnell geht. Da kann ich dich beruhigen. Ich hatte ganz sicher nicht daran gedacht, dass wir zusammenziehen. Ich werde mir dann natürlich eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Alles andere wäre definitiv zu früh.“ 

„Und du willst das wirklich machen?“, erkundigte sich Buffy noch mal. 

„Ich meine, ein Umzug von einer Großstadt nach Sunnydale ist schließlich nicht etwas, was man mal so eben entscheidet.“ 

„Das ist mir schon klar“, stimmte der platinblonde Mann ihr zu. 

„Außerdem wäre es auch nicht sofort. Vorher müsste ich noch meine Arbeit und diese Wohnung kündigen. Durch die Kündigungsfrist wird das mindestens vier Wochen dauern.“ 

Er ließ der Blondine etwas Zeit zum nachdenken, bis diese schließlich antwortete. 

„Weißt du, langsam gewöhne ich mich an den Gedanken, dass du mit mir mitkommen willst. Eigentlich hatte ich schon die Befürchtung, dass eine Fernbeziehung nicht gutgehen würde, zumindest nicht auf Dauer.“ 

Spike lächelte und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, ehe er weitersprach. Dass sie zum ersten Mal von einer Beziehung gesprochen hatte, das nahm er erstmal so hin, auch wenn es ihm freute, dass sie es getan hatte. 

„Sollen wir uns jetzt etwas kochen?“ 

„Hunger hätte ich schon“, antwortete Buffy, „aber willst du dir das wirklich zumuten? Ich bin eine schlechte Köchin. „

Der junge Mann stand auf und half ihr anschließend ebenfalls beim aufstehen. 

„Dafür kann ich ziemlich gut kochen.“ 

Im Endeffekt hatte Spike deshalb den größten Teil des Kochens übernommen. 

„Ich musste auch lange Zeit nicht kochen“, rechtfertigte sich Buffy.   
„Ich hatte jahrelange Emily, die für mich gekocht hat.“ 

Nebenbei stellte sie zwei Teller und Besteck auf den Küchentisch. 

„Um das zu lernen, ist es ja nie zu spät“, erklärte ihr Freund.   
„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich es dir beibringen.“ 

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, worauf du dich da einlässt“, erwiderte die Blondine. 

„Das Risiko bin ich bereit einzugehen.“ 

Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen zog sich das Pärchen ins Schlafzimmer zurück. 

TBC?


	21. Chapter 21

Zwei Wochen später stellte Lorne die Koffer von Buffy in den Kofferraum, schloss diesen und setzte sich dann ins Auto, um ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich in Ruhe zu verabschieden. 

„Diesmal wissen wir wenigstens, dass die Trennung befristet sein wird“, meinte Spike, während er ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. 

„Das ist auch der einzige Trost“, stimmte die Blondine ihm zu. 

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nach ein paar Minuten beendeten sie den Kuss und umarmten sich nochmal. 

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er ihr dabei leise ins Ohr. 

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte Buffy, schloss für einen Moment lang die Augen und genoss zum vorerst letzten Mal die Nähe des jungen Mannes. 

Endlich schafften es die beiden sich voneinander zu lösen, lächelten sich nochmal zu, ehe die junge Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm und Lorne das Auto startete. 

Einen Augenblick lang sah Spike dem davonfahrenden Auto nach und ging dann zurück in seine Wohnung, in der er sofort seinen Laptop anschaltete. Da das Hinauszögern keinen Sinn machte, würde er jetzt schon mal die Kündigungsschreiben für die Wohnung und für seinen Arbeitsplatz aufsetzen.

Der junge Mann rief das entsprechende Programm auf und fing an zu tippen. 

***************************************************************************

Zur selben Zeit im Fahrzeug hielt Lorne seiner jungen Kollegin einen Schokoriegel hin. 

„Schokolade macht glücklich“, sagte er dabei. 

„Deshalb hast du in deiner Schreibtischschublade immer einen Schokoladenvorrat“, meinte Buffy, während sie das Papier entfernte und einmal abbiss. 

„Aber du hast Recht. Schokolade kann schon sehr hilfreich sein.“ 

„Wir haben gute Arbeit geleistet“, sprach der Mann weiter und lenkte den Wagen gleichzeitig auf den Highway. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Hank zufrieden sein wird.“ 

„Er wird es uns bestimmt sagen, sollten wir irgendeinen Fehler gemacht haben. Ich denke aber auch, dass es ganz gut lief. Allerdings war es auch anstrengend. Ich könnte jetzt ein paar Wochen Urlaub gebrauchen.“ 

„Wenigstens hattest du in den letzten Wochen jemanden, zu dem du abends nach Hause gehen konntest. So jemand hätte ich auch mal wieder gerne.“ 

„Meistens passiert das, wenn man gar nicht damit rechnet“, versuchte Buffy Lorne etwas aufzuheitern. „Da spreche ich aus Erfahrung.“ 

Der dunkelhaarige Mann nickte nachdenklich. 

„Dann hoffe ich einfach mal, dass du Recht hast.“ 

Nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war, in der kein Wort gesprochen wurde, warf Lorne einen schnellen Blick auf die junge Frau neben ihm. 

Diese war eingeschlafen, was nicht verwunderlich war, da sie gestern noch bis weit nach Mitternacht auf gewesen und um kurz nach sechs wieder aufgestanden waren, um so früh wie möglich zurück nach Hause zu fahren. 

Er schaltete das Radio ein und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Straße. 

***************************************************************************

Am Nachmittag saß Buffy im Haus ihres Vaters auf der Terrasse. Auf dem Gartentisch standen frischer Kaffee und ein paar Stücke Kuchen, die Emily gebacken hatte. 

Die Haushälterin hatte ihr auch mitgeteilt, dass ihr Vater jeden Moment von der Arbeit nach Hause kommen musste. 

Als hätte dieser ihre Gedanken gelesen, trat Hank auf die Terrasse. 

„Hallo, Schatz“, begrüßte er seine Tochter und umarmte sie kurz. 

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du schon wieder zurück bist. Ich habe gedacht, dass du noch etwas Zeit mit deinem Freund verbringen willst.“ 

„Lorne und ich hatten beschlossen, so früh wie möglich zu fahren“, erklärte die Blondine, während sie die zwei Tassen mit Kaffee füllte, „damit wir nicht in einen Stau geraten.“ 

„Klingt vernünftig“, äußerte sich Hank.  
„Hattest du trotz der Arbeit etwas Zeit um Spike zu sehen?“ 

„Ich war abends immer bei ihm. Du musst also das eine Hotelzimmer nur für eine Nacht bezahlen. Aber es tat richtig gut, wieder Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Auch wenn es immer nur ein paar Stunden nach Feierabend war.“ 

Buffy entschied sich für ein Stück Kirschkuchen und nahm davon einen Bissen, ehe sie weiter sprach. 

„Dad, meinst du, du kannst mal deine Kontakte spielen lassen und mir ein paar Adressen von Wohnungen besorgen? Von der Miete her ungefähr so teuer wie meine.“ 

„Natürlich kann ich das machen“, antwortete ihr Vater.   
„Wozu brauchst du die denn? Gefällt dir deine Wohnung nicht mehr?“ 

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein, ich bin nach wie vor zufrieden mit meiner Wohnung. Spike wird vermutlich hierher ziehen. Deshalb dachte ich, ich könnte mir schon mal ein paar Wohnungen angucken. 

Vielleicht leiht mir Willow ihre Kamera, damit ich ein paar Aufnahmen machen kann, so dass er sich von den Wohnungen schon mal ein eigenes Bild machen kann. Dadurch kann sich Spike nachher schneller entscheiden.“ 

„Mm“, meinte Hank nachdenklich, während er seine Tasse leerte. 

„Ich weiß, du bist alt genug, um deine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, aber findest du nicht, dass das etwas zu schnell geht?“ 

„Die Befürchtung hatte ich auch erst“, gab seine Tochter ehrlich zu. 

„Aber wir wollen schließlich nicht zusammenziehen, wir wollen einfach nicht mehr diese Entfernung zwischen uns beiden haben. Der zweite Punkt ist genauso wichtig. Ich glaube, dass ein Ortswechsel gut für Spike ist. So wie jetzt kann er auf jeden Fall nicht weitermachen.“ 

„Du hast Recht, manchmal ist es wirklich besser einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und nochmal von vorne anzufangen“, stimmte der ältere Mann ihr zu. 

„Ich werde dir gleich morgen ein paar Adressen raussuchen. Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du sie dir dann abends gleich ansehen.“ 

„Danke, Dad“, bedankte sich Buffy überschwänglich. 

„Und jetzt erzähl mal, was du in den letzten Tagen so gemacht hast.“ 

Den Nachmittag ließen die beiden in Ruhe ausklingen, ehe Buffy gegen halb sechs wieder ihre eigene Wohnung betrat. 

Natürlich hatte sie die Zeit mit Spike genossen und sie freute sich schon darauf, dass dieser bald in ihrer Nähe wohnen würde, aber gleichzeitig fand sie es auch gut wieder in ihre eigenen vier Wände zurückzukehren. 

Irgendein Lied, das sie vorhin im Auto gehört hatte, vor sich hin summend, tauschte die Blondine ihre Jeans und ihr T-Shirt gegen bequemere Kleidung und nahm dann vor ihrem PC Platz. 

Sie war zwar noch nicht ganz zwölf Stunden von Spike getrennt, aber sie hoffte trotzdem, dass ihr Freund ihr eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Ansonsten würde sie ihn anrufen. Obwohl sie das auch machen könnte und auch machen würde, wenn er ihr eine E-Mail geschickt hatte. 

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, klickte Buffy auf die entsprechende Mail und vertiefte sich in den Text. 

„Hallo Liebes, 

ich hoffe, du bist gut zu Hause angekommen. 

Es ist schon verrückt, dass ich dir schon schreibe, obwohl du erst ein paar Stunden weg bist. Aber was soll ich schon sagen, ich muss einfach die ganze Zeit an dich denken. 

Ich habe übrigens schon die zwei Kündigungen für meine Arbeit und für meine Wohnung geschrieben. Sollte ich sie morgen abgeben – und das habe ich eigentlich vor – dann gibt es kein zurück mehr. 

Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das machen möchte. Hoffentlich siehst du das noch genauso. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, dann kannst du natürlich mit mir darüber reden. 

Faith und Robin waren ziemlich erstaunt, als sie gehört haben, dass auch ich umziehen werde. Aber sie haben es schließlich doch verstanden, auch wenn ich mir erst anhören musste, dass ich zu voreilig entscheide. 

Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dein Vater dir etwas Ähnliches gesagt hat. 

Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht etwas kindisch an, aber auf eine verrückte Art und Weise freue ich mich darauf, den Gesichtsausdruck meines Chefs zu sehen, wenn ich ihm die Kündigung überreiche. 

Obwohl ich mir auch Sorgen mache, was ich dann beruflich machen soll. Dein Vorschlag irgendwas mit Schreiben zu machen, ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich spekuliere natürlich darauf, dass du mir helfen wirst, sobald ich erstmal in Sunnydale wohne. 

Durch deine Arbeit hast du bestimmt schon Kontakte, die vielleicht nützlich sein könnten. Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das Gefühl bekommst, ich würde dich nur ausnutzen, aber es ist auch wichtig, dass ich so schnell wie möglich eigenes Geld verdiene. 

Eigentlich möchte ich von niemanden Geld nehmen, auch von dir nicht. 

Meinst du, du schaffst es, mich heute Abend anzurufen? 

Ich möchte wirklich gerne mit dir sprechen. 

Ich liebe dich, 

Spike.“ 

Sofort nachdem sie den letzten Satz gelesen hatte, stand Buffy auf, machte es sich auf mit dem Telefon auf ihrem Sofa bequem und wählte Spikes Telefonnummer. 

TBC?


	22. Chapter 22

Zwei Tage später standen Buffy und Willow in einer der Wohnungen, deren Adressen Hank ihnen besorgt hatte. 

„Sag Hallo zu deinem Süßen“, forderte die Rothaarige auf und richtete die Videokamera auf ihre Freundin. 

„Du sollst die Wohnung filmen und nicht mich“, erinnerte Buffy die anderen Frau.   
„Filme von mir sind noch schlimmer als Fotos.“ 

„Jetzt sei doch kein Spielverderber und sag etwas“, ließ Willow nicht locker und hielt die Kamera weiter auf sie gerichtet. 

Schließlich gab sich die blonde Frau geschlagen. 

„Hallo, Spike. So wie es im Moment aussieht, könnte es sein, dass du mich das nächste Mal im Gefängnis besuchen musst, da meine beste Freundin durch einen bedauerlichen Unfall ums Leben gekommen ist.“ 

„Sehr lustig“, meinte die rothaarige Frau und fing dann doch an die Wohnung aufzunehmen. 

„Der Balkon gefällt mir“, äußerte sich Willow nach ein paar Minuten und folgte ihrer Freundin auf den Balkon. 

„Die Aussicht ist auch gut.“ 

Damit auch Spike sehen konnte, was sie meinte, filmte sie das kleine Wäldchen. Dahinter konnte man auch schon das Meer sehen. 

„Xander hat sich gestern wieder darüber beschwert, dass er keine männlichen Freunde hat“, erzählte die junge Frau weiter, während sie gleichzeitig das Innere der Wohnung filmte. 

Dass dabei auch ihr Gespräch aufgenommen wurde, störte sie nicht. 

„Er findet es unfair, dass Anya einen Junggesellinnenabschied bekommt und er wahrscheinlich nicht. Es sei denn, seine Kollegen vom Bau lassen sich noch was einfallen. Und das seine baldige Frau auf einen Stripper besteht, gefällt ihm auch nicht besonders.“ 

„Ich wette mit dir, wenn er auch eine Party hätte, wäre er nicht dagegen“, meinte Buffy.

„Ich hatte schon daran gedacht, Lorne zu fragen, ob er nicht so eine Party für Xander organisieren möchte. Er lebt schließlich für solche Augenblicke – abgesehen von seiner Arbeit natürlich. 

Lorne hatte mir auch gesagt, woher man so einen Stripper bekommt. Anya hatte ja auf einen Polizisten bestanden. Wieso auch immer.“ 

„Typisch Anya“, war Willows einziger Kommentar dazu.   
„So, das war es. Wir können jetzt in die nächste Wohnung fahren.“ 

Die junge Frau richtete die Kamera kurz auf sich selbst. 

„Buffy hat dir das bestimmt nicht gesagt, aber ich verlange für diese Sache hier entweder Kilometergeld oder einen festen Betrag pro Stunde. Darüber müssen wir uns noch einigen.“ 

Die Rothaarige grinste nochmal in die Kamera und schaltete diese dann aus, bis sie in der zweiten Wohnung angekommen waren. 

***************************************************************************

„Mit ihr würde ich mich bestimmt gut verstehen“, meinte Faith, die sich am Abend zusammen mit Spike die Aufzeichnung ansah, als sie beide diesen Satz von Willow hörten und kurz die Aufnahme stoppten. 

„Diese Anya scheint auch eine interessante Person zu sein. Ich sollte dich wirklich mal besuchen, wenn wir alle drei umgezogen sind.“ 

Die dunkelhaarige Frau schwieg ein paar Minuten, ehe sie weitersprach. 

„Ich kann jetzt auch besser verstehen, wieso du Buffy gern hast. Auch wenn sie vorhin nicht aufgenommen werden wollte, kam sie sehr nett und vor allem natürlich rüber.“ 

Spike nickte bestätigend. 

„Das wusste ich vorher schon.“ 

„Wieso hatte sie eigentlich keinen Freund? Vor dir, meine ich. Sie sieht wirklich gut aus. Dumm scheint sie auch nicht zu sein, wenn sie irgendwann mal die Firma ihres Vaters übernehmen soll.“ 

Der platinblonde Mann zögerte etwas, bevor er antwortete. 

„Ich hatte mich das auch gefragt, nachdem wir uns zum ersten Mal persönlich gesehen hatten. Man muss schon blind sein, um nicht zu sehen, dass sie eine attraktive Frau ist. 

Buffy spricht nicht gerne darüber und es hat etwas gedauert, bis sie mir erzählt hat, dass sie Narben von einem Autounfall zurückbehalten hat. Es hat sich schon gebessert, aber sie war am Anfang sehr unsicher deswegen.“ 

Für sich beschloss Spike, dass das genug Informationen waren. Faith musste wirklich nicht alle Einzelheiten dieser Geschichte wissen. 

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht leicht ist, damit zu leben. Aber irgendwie scheint sie es ja geschafft zu haben. Lass uns jetzt weitergucken. Ich bin gespannt, was die beiden noch so zu erzählen haben.“ 

Ihr Freund ließ den Film weiterlaufen und zusammen sahen sich die beiden auch noch die Aufzeichnung der restlichen Wohnungen an. 

***************************************************************************

Buffy schloss die Tür zur Dunkelkammer und schaltete anschließend das spezielle Licht für diesen Raum an. 

Durch die moderne Technik der Digitalkameras wurde dieser Raum nicht mehr so oft benutzt wie früher. Aber gerade wenn es um schwarz – weiß Fotografie ging, bevorzugte die Blondine dieses alte Verfahren. 

Auch wenn es zeitaufwendiger war, es war für sie immer noch was besonderes, wenn die einzelnen Konturen langsam sichtbar wurden, bis ein vollständiges Bild entstanden war. 

Während der normalen Arbeitszeit nahm das zuviel Zeit in Anspruch, so dass Buffy meistens nur ihre privaten Fotos auf diese Art entwickelte. 

Heute waren es ein paar Aufnahmen, die sie an ihrem letzten Tag von Spike gemacht hatte. 

Die junge Frau schaltete noch den CD – Player an, ehe sie mit der eigentlichen Arbeit anfing. 

Ungefähr eine Stunde später erklang ein Klopfen an der Labortür, die kurz darauf vorsichtig geöffnet wurde. 

„Kann ich rein kommen?“ wollte Lillian wissen. „Ich weiß, dass man mit dem Licht vorsichtig sein muss.“ 

„Deshalb gibt es vor dem Labor auch noch den kleinen Raum. Man öffnet erst die eine Tür und darf die zweite hier herein erst aufmachen, wenn die erste zu ist. So kommt wirklich kein Licht hier rein“, erklärte Buffy. „Du kannst also unbesorgt rein kommen.“ 

Die andere Frau schloss die Tür und kam langsam näher. 

„Ich bin eigentlich mit deinem Vater zum Essen verabredet, aber Hank telefoniert gerade noch. Es scheint wichtig zu sein. Es macht dir noch nichts aus, dass ich hier so lange warte, oder?“ 

Die blonde Frau schüttelte den Kopf und stellte gleichzeitig die Musik etwas leiser. 

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung.“ 

„Hast du die gemacht?“, wollte Lillian wissen, während sie sich die Fotos ansah, die Buffy zum Trocknen aufgehängt hatte. 

Diesmal nickte sie nur. 

„Die sind wirklich gut. Ich habe nicht soviel Ahnung davon. Ich kann nur sagen, ob mir ein Foto gefällt oder nicht. Aber es sieht schon interessant aus, wie auf diesem Bild der Schatten auf sein Gesicht fällt.“ 

„Das ist mein Lieblingsbild“, stimmte Buffy ihr mit einem verträumten Lächeln zu. 

„Ich glaube, Spike war gar nicht richtig bewusst, dass ich ihn in dem Moment aufgenommen habe und das sieht man irgendwie auch.“ 

„Verrate deinem Vater nichts“, fuhr die dunkelhaarige Frau fort, „aber Spike ist ein sehr attraktiver Mann. Du hast einen guten Geschmack.“ 

„Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab“, antwortete die jüngere der beiden und lächelte ihr kurz zu. 

In diesem Moment betrat Hank das Labor. 

„Hier sind meine beiden Lieblingsfrauen“, sagte er, während er Lillian mit einem schnellen Kuss begrüßte und seine Tochter kurz umarmte. 

„Ich bin jetzt fertig. Wir können dann essen gehen.“ 

„Schön“, antwortete seine Freundin und verschränkte ihre Hand mit seiner. 

„Möchtest du mitkommen?“, fragte sie Buffy. 

Die schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Geht ihr ruhig alleine. Ich möchte das hier noch fertig machen.“ 

„Aber arbeite nicht mehr zu lange. In Ordnung, Schatz?“, meinte Hank noch zu ihr, bevor er und Lillian das Labor verließen. 

„Versprochen“, antwortete die Blondine. 

Die drei verabschiedeten sich noch von einander, ehe die zwei älteren zum Essen gingen und Buffy mit ihrer Arbeit weitermachte. 

TBC?


	23. Chapter 23

Spike stellte noch einen letzten Karton in sein Auto und schloss dann die Kofferraumtür. Der Möbelwagen war schon unterwegs nach Sunnydale und auch er wollte in den nächsten Minuten los fahren. 

„Ich habe die Wohnungstür schon abgeschlossen“, meinte Faith und klimperte mit den Schlüsseln. 

„Drinnen ist alles leer.“ 

Die schwarzhaarige Frau hatte vor, zusammen mit ihrem Freund nach Sunnydale zu fahren und erst danach Robin in ihre neue Heimatstadt folgen. 

„Dann müssen wir nur noch die Schlüssel beim Vermieter abgeben und dann können wir los.“ 

Die zwei stiegen in das Auto, brachten dem Besitzer des Hauses die Wohnungsschlüssel und waren knappe fünfzehn Minuten später auf dem Highway unterwegs nach Sunnydale. 

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht“, fing Faith ein Gespräch an, „aber ich bin schon ziemlich aufgeregt. Man zieht ja nicht jeden Tag um, muss wieder ganz von vorne anfangen und auch wieder neue Freunde kennenlernen.“ 

„Du hattest doch nie Probleme damit Leute kennenzulernen“, wandte der Platinblonde ein. 

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber richtige Freunde zu finden ist auch für mich nicht leicht. Du hast es gut, du kennst wenigstens schon ein paar Leute.“ 

„Dafür hast du schon ein festes Jobangebot“, fuhr Spike fort, „während ich noch nicht weiß, was genau ich jetzt machen soll.“ 

„Du wirst bestimmt etwas finden, was besser für dich ist als dein alter Job.“ 

Auf Grund der Hitze band sie sich ihre Haare zusammen, ehe Faith weitersprach. 

„Weiß Buffy Bescheid, wann wir ungefähr angekommen?“ 

„Das schon“, antwortete Spike, „aber sie muss arbeiten. Wenn überhaupt, wird sie nach der Arbeit vorbeikommen.“

„Das wird sie bestimmt, nachdem ihr euch einige Wochen lang nicht gesehen habt. Ich an ihrer Stelle würde auf jeden Fall auftauchen.“ 

Die restliche Fahrt über unterhielten sich die zwei Freunde über alles Mögliche, bis Spike den Wagen zwei Stunden später vor seiner neuen Wohnung parkte. Auch die Möbelpacker warteten schon darauf, dass sie gesagt bekamen, wo welche Möbel hinsollten. 

Damit waren sie dann auch die nächsten Stunden beschäftigt. 

***************************************************************************

Zur selben Zeit versuchte Buffy ihren PC wieder zum laufen zu bringen. Schon seit ein paar Tagen wollte dieser einfach nicht mehr so wie sie es wollte und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung woran es liegen konnte. 

Vielleicht sollte sie doch lieber Willow anrufen, nicht umsonst war ihre beste Freundin ein richtiges Genie was dieses ganze Computerzeug betraf, während sie selbst meistens aufgeschmissen war, wenn irgendwas nicht mehr so funktionierte wie es eigentlich sollte. 

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten war die Blondine so genervt, dass sie ihr Handy aus der Schreibtischschublade holte und ihre beste Freundin anrief. 

„Ich glaube, es ist am besten“, meinte Willow, nachdem sie sich zwanzig Minuten später den PC angesehen hatte, „wenn ich das gesamte Betriebssystem nochmal neu draufmache. Ich habe die notwendigen CDs gleich mitgebracht. Du hast vergessen, dass System regelmäßig zu aktualisieren. 

So wie es aussieht, läuft dein Antiviren Programm auch nicht richtig. Ich werde das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen.“ 

„Danke, Will. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt vollkommen aufgeschmissen.“ 

„Das ist kein Problem. Dafür hast du mir schon öfter geholfen, wenn es um Frisuren oder Kleidung geht. Willst du Spike heute Abend noch in seiner neuen Wohnung besuchen?“ wollte die Rothaarige wissen, während sie gleichzeitig ein paar Befehle über die Tastatur eingab. 

„Ich denke schon. So ein Umzug kostet zwar viel Zeit, aber ich würde ihn sehr gerne wiedersehen“, antwortete Buffy. 

„Dann solltest du auch zu ihm gehen“, erklärte Willow, „ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Spike sich freuen wird, ganz egal wie viel er noch mit dem Umzug zu tun hat.“ 

Als sie fertig war, packte die rothaarige Frau ihre Sachen wieder zusammen. 

„Jetzt müsste alles wieder funktionieren und falls nicht, sag einfach Bescheid. Richte Spike auch noch schöne Grüße von mir aus und viel Spaß heute Abend.“ 

Die beiden Frauen tauschten noch ein Lächeln, bevor Willow das Büro wieder verließ und Buffy zurück an die Arbeit ging. 

***************************************************************************

Spike hatte sich dazu entschlossen als erstes sein Schlafzimmer fertig einzurichten. So hatte er wenigstens ein Platz zum schlafen. Den Rest würde der junge Mann morgen erledigen. 

Er wollte es sich gerade auf seinem Bett bequem machen, als es an der Wohnungstür klopfte und er wieder aufstehen musste. 

Als er seine Freundin erblickte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein übermüdetes Gesicht und zog die junge Frau in eine feste Umarmung. 

Buffy selbst schloss ihre Augen und genoss einfach die Nähe zu dem Mann, die ihr doch mehr gefehlt hatte, als sie gedacht hatte, obwohl die Zeit der Trennung diesmal nicht so lange gewesen war. 

Ein Blick in Spikes Augen sagte ihr, dass er genauso fühlte. 

„Im Moment ist nur das Schlafzimmer bewohnbar“, erzählte der junge Mann, nachdem er die Wohnungstür wieder geschlossen hatte. 

„Also damit habe ich ganz sicher kein Problem“, erwiderte die Blondine und zwinkerte ihm kurz zu. 

„Es gefällt mir, wie du die Möbel hingestellt hast. Du brauchst nur noch ein paar Stühle, die du auf den Balkon stellen kannst.“ 

„Stimmt, aber das wird warten müssen bis ich wieder Geld verdiene. Aber bis dahin“, meinte Spike und zog die junge Frau mit ins Schlafzimmer, „muss ich mich wohl oder übel mit etwas anderen beschäftigen.“ 

„Ich fürchte, du musst mir zeigen, woran du genau denkst“, meinte Buffy mit Unschuldsmiene. 

Kurz danach schloss sich die Zimmertür hinter den beiden. 

***************************************************************************

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Buffy durch das beharrliche Klingeln ihres Handys – dass sich in ihrer Handtasche befand – aus dem Schlaf gerissen. 

Vorsichtig schob sie Spikes Arm zur Seite um aufstehen und den Anruf entgegennehmen zu können.

Nachdem sich die Blondine bei ihrem Vater dafür entschuldigt hatte, dass sie verschlafen hatte und versprochen hatte, sofort loszufahren, beendete sie das Gespräch und fing an, sich anzuziehen. 

Mittlerweile war auch Spike wach geworden und bekam gerade noch mit, wie seine Freundin die Reisverschlüsse ihrer schwarzen Stiefeln hochzog. 

„Musst du schon weg?“ 

„Schon ist gut“, erwiderte Buffy. „Es ist halb neun.“ 

„Können wir zusammen Mittagessen, wenn du Pause hast?“ wollte der Platinblonde wissen. 

Die junge Frau nickte, beugte sich kurz zu ihm runter, um ihm einem kurzen Kuss zu geben. 

„Ich rufe dich an, sobald ich Pause habe“, sagte sie noch, ehe sie seine Wohnung verließ. 

***************************************************************************

„Diese Farbe ist auf jeden Fall gewöhnungsbedürftig“, stellte Buffy fest. 

„Anya hat nun mal auf diese Farbe bestanden“, fügte Willow hinzu. 

Die beiden Frauen standen vor einem großen Spiegel in dem Geschäft, wo ihre gemeinsame Freundin die Brautjungfernkleider hinterlegt hatte.

„Ich weiß. Nur Schade, dass sie absolut kein Mitspracherecht geduldet hat, denn dann hätte ich für was anderes gestimmt als dieses rosa“, fuhr die Blondine fort, während sie zusah, wie eine der Angestellten das Kleid absteckte, damit es nach dem Umnähen perfekt passen würde. 

„Wenigstens passt das rosa zu deiner und auch Taras Haarfarbe“, wandte die rothaarige Frau ein, „auf jeden Fall besser als zu meiner. Soviel habe ich immerhin von dir gelernt. Rot und rosa zusammen geht gar nicht.“ 

„Im Prinzip ist es doch egal, wie die Kleider aussehen“, mischte sich Tara ein, die sich bis dahin zurückgehalten hatte, „die meisten werden eh nur auf die Braut achten. Vermutlich sind genau deshalb die Kleider für die Brautjungfern immer so hässlich.“ 

Die blonde Frau legte ihr schon fertig abgestecktes Kleid ordentlich zusammen und wandte sich dann an ihre Freundin. 

„Ich habe übrigens mit meiner Chefin gesprochen. Sie hat zwar nicht vor jemand neues einzustellen, aber sie hat sich bereit erklärt, sich mal mit Spike zu treffen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie ihm irgendein Thema geben wird, zu dem er was schreiben soll. 

Das macht sie immer um herauszubekommen, wie jemand unter Stress arbeitet.“

Tara holte aus ihrer Handtasche eine Visitenkarte und reichte sie Buffy. 

„Sag Spike auf jeden Fall, dass er sich nicht zuviel Zeit lassen soll, um sie anzurufen. In ein paar Tagen bricht sie zu einer Dienstreise auf.“

„Okay, werde ich machen“, entgegnete die andere Frau. 

„Danke Tara. Das war sehr nett von dir.“ 

„Keine Ursache“, winkte diese ab. 

„Das habe ich gerne gemacht. Außerdem weiß ich, wie schwer es ist ohne Kontakte und Berufserfahrung bei einer Zeitung anzufangen und sei diese auch noch so klein.“ 

Während der Unterhaltung hatten sowohl Buffy als auch Willow die Kleider gegen ihre normale Kleidung getauscht und diese ebenfalls ordentlich zusammen gefaltet. 

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt noch zusammen Eis essen gehen?“ schlug Willow vor.

Die anderen beiden nickten. 

Zusammen machten sich die drei Frauen auf den Weg zur nächstgelegenen Eisdiele.

TBC?


	24. Chapter 24

Zwei Tage später saß Buffy auf der niedrigen Mauer, die vor dem Verlagshaus stand in der Tara arbeitete und wartete darauf, dass Spike wieder zurückkam. 

Im Gegensatz zu dem sonst üblichen kalifornischen Wetter, war es heute etwas kühler, so dass sie sich vorsichtshalber ihre hellblaue Sommerjacke angezogen hatte. 

Ruhelos stand die Blondine wieder auf, nur um sich kurz danach wieder zu setzen. Einfach untätig rumzusitzen lag ihr wirklich nicht. Außerdem wäre heute der Geburtstag von Angel gewesen. 

In den Jahren vorher hatte sie gerade an diesem Tag versucht nicht alleine zu sein oder sich durch Arbeit abzulenken. 

Angespannt verschränkt Buffy ihren Hände miteinander und hoffte inständig, dass ihr Freund möglichst schnell zurückkam. 

***************************************************************************

Mit sich zufrieden schloss Spike die Eingangstür hinter sich. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das Gespräch ganz gut gelaufen war. Wie Tara es vorhergesagt hatte, sollte der Platinblonde über ein bestimmtes Thema schreiben und ihr das nach ihrer Geschäftsreise zum Lesen vorlegen. 

Zu seinem Glück sollte er etwas über Musik schreiben, da kannte er sich ja gut aus. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde es endlich wieder besser für ihn laufen. 

„Hallo, Liebes“, begrüßte Spike seine Freundin und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die kleine Mauer. 

Als er ihre beiden Hände vorsichtig voneinander löste, um stattdessen eine Hand mit seiner eigenen zu verschränken, bemerkte er sofort, dass sie trotz des kühleren Wetters zu schwitzen schien. 

Heute morgen war dem jungen Mann auch schon aufgefallen, dass sich Buffy in einer merkwürdig bedrückten Stimmung befand, aber er hatte beschlossen, sie noch nicht darauf anzusprechen, da er es besser fand, wenn sie von sich aus erzählte, was sie beschäftigte. 

„Wie ist es denn gelaufen?“ wollte die blonde Frau – froh über die Ablenkung – wissen. 

„Ganz gut, denke ich“, antwortete Spike. 

„In zwei Wochen werde ich mehr erfahren, sobald ich die Arbeitsprobe abgegeben habe.“ 

„Das hört sich doch schon mal gut an“, meinte Buffy. 

„Wie sollen wir jetzt den restlichen Tag verbringen?“ erkundigte sich der platinblonde Mann. 

Seine Freundin zögerte etwas, ehe sie darauf antwortete, mied dabei allerdings den Blickkontakt mit der Person ihr gegenüber. 

„Vielleicht, vielleicht könnten wir kurz auf dem Friedhof gehen.“ 

Zur ihrer Erleichterung musste sie ihren Wunsch nicht näher erklären. Spike legte nur seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und sagt: „Dann lass uns gehen.“ 

Nach diesen Worten machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Friedhof. 

***************************************************************************

Als die zwei dort angekommen waren und Spike einen Blick auf den Grabstein geworfen hatte, verstand er auch, wieso seine Freundin heute in dieser bedrückten Stimmung war. 

Unbewusst verstärkte der Platinblonde den Griff um ihre Schultern und war gleichzeitig dankbar dafür, dass sich keiner der Angehörigen hier befand. Eine erneute Konfrontation mit dem Bruder hätte gerade noch gefehlt. 

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist“, meinte Buffy leise, nachdem sie eine zeitlang nur auf das Grab geschaut hatte. 

„Es gibt bestimmt genug andere Sachen, die du lieber machen würdest, als hier am Grab meines ehemaligen Freundes zu stehen.“ 

„Das ist schon okay“, beruhigte Spike seine Freundin. 

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du an so einen Tag an ihn denken musst. Du hättest mir das aber auch sagen können.“ 

„Vielleicht, aber ich wusste nicht wie du reagieren würdest. Wer hört schön gerne zu, wenn die Freundin über einen anderen Mann spricht.“ 

„Im Prinzip ist das auch so“, stimmte der junge Mann ihr zu, „aber in diesem speziellen Fall ist das schon in Ordnung.“ 

Dankbar lehnte Buffy ihren Kopf an seine Schultern. 

So standen sie noch ungefähr eine Viertelstunde schweigend vor dem Grab, dann mussten sie zurück zu Buffys Auto gehen, um zu Hank zu fahren, der sie zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte. 

***************************************************************************

Kurze Zeit später stellte Buffy ihren Wagen vor der Garage ihres Vaters ab. Händchenhaltend brat das Pärchen das Haus. 

„Riechen tut es hier wieder mal sehr gut“, stellte Spike fest, während er sowohl seine als die Jacke seiner Freundin aufhängte. 

„Kein Wunder, das du nie Lust gehabt hast, richtig kochen zu lernen.“ 

Buffy lächelte kurz und zog den jungen Mann mit ins Esszimmer. Dort saßen Hank und Lillian am Tisch, der auch schon fertig gedeckt war. 

Nachdem sich die vier begrüßt hatten, nahmen die beiden Jüngeren auch Platz. 

„Es freut mich, dass ihr Zeit für ein Abendessen habt“, fing Hank die Unterhaltung an. 

„Hast du dich schon eingewöhnt?“ richtete er seine nächste Frage an Spike. 

Dieser nickte daraufhin. 

„Da jetzt alles fertig eingerichtet ist, gefällt es mir richtig gut.“ 

Beiläufig legte er seine Hand auf die seiner Freundin. 

„Ich hatte zum Glück auch tatkräftige Hilfe.“ 

Die zwei tauschten einen kurzen Blick, bevor Buffy das Wort ergriff. 

„Was hat Emily denn heute gekocht?“ 

„Sie wollte ihre spezielle Lachs Lasagne machen“, erklärte Lillian.  
„Und da ich jetzt schon mehrmals gehört habe, wie die schmecken soll, habe ich nun ziemlich hohe Erwartungen.“ 

„Die werden auch ganz sicher nicht enttäuscht werden“, meinte die blonde Frau.

In diesem Moment betrat die Haushälterin mit einem Tablett das Esszimmer. In ihrer schnellen und umsichtigen Art hatte Emily das Tablett geleert und hatte sich dann mit einem freundlichen Guten Appetit wieder in die Küche zurückgezogen, um mit dem Aufräumen anzufangen. 

Danach würde auch sie Feierabend machen und nach Hause fahren. 

Aus diesem Grund holten Buffy und Lillian später den Nachtisch aus der Küche, während die beiden Männer warteten. 

Hank beschloss die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und den Freund seiner Tochter auf etwas anzusprechen, was ihn schon den ganzen Tag über beschäftigte. 

„Ich weiß, dass heute der Geburtstag von Angel gewesen wäre. Wie geht es denn Buffy?“ 

„Es geht ihr ganz gut. Ich glaube, es hat ihr geholfen, dass wir kurz auf dem Friedhof gewesen sind.“ 

„Das beruhigt mich“, konnte der ältere Mann gerade noch sagen, ehe die beiden Frauen mit den Schokoladenpudding und der Sahne wieder kamen. Der restliche Abend verlief in entspannter Stimmung. 

Das jüngere Pärchen nahm das Angebot an in Buffys früheren Zimmer zu schlafen, so dass sich kurz nach Mitternacht die jeweiligen Türen hinter den Vieren schlossen. 

***************************************************************************

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Buffy vor ihrem Freund wach. Ein paar Minuten sah sie ihm beim schlafen zu und registrierte erfreut, dass Spike anscheinend wieder besser schlafen konnte, nachdem das längere Zeit nicht der Fall gewesen war. 

Schließlich stand die Blondine auf, zog sich ihren Bademantel an und verließ leise das Zimmer. 

Da Emily heute ihren wöchentlichen freien Tag hatte und auch Hank und Lillian nicht da zu sein schienen, war es im Haus sehr ruhig. 

In der Küche schüttete sich Buffy Kaffee in eine Tasse und setzte sich damit auf der Terrasse auf die Bank. 

Im Gegensatz zu gestern konnte man jetzt schon sehen, dass es ein sonniger Tag werden würde. Zufrieden atmete Buffy tief durch und ließ ihren Blick über den Garten schweifen. 

Sie musste lächeln, als ihr der Sandkasten ins Auge fiel, in dem sie als Kind oft und gerne gespielt hatte. 

Die junge Frau fragte sich, wieso ihr Vater den Sandkasten noch nicht abgebaut hatte, sondern diesen nur mit einer Plane sorgfältig abgedeckt hatte. Immerhin war es schon Jahre her, dass jemand darin gespielt hatte. 

„Es muss was schönes sein, woran du gerade denkst, sowie du lächelst.“ 

Von Spikes Stimme wurde Buffy aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. 

„Morgen, Liebes“, begrüßte dieser seine Freundin, nahm ebenfalls auf der Bank Platz und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. 

„Also, woran hast du gedacht?“ wollte der Platinblonde wissen, während er seine Hand mit ihrer verschränkte. 

„Ich hatte mich gerade nur gewundert, wieso Dad den Sandkasten nicht schon vor Ewigkeiten abgebaut hat. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde er noch gebraucht“, antwortete Buffy. 

„Vielleicht hat er ja die Hoffnung, dass irgendwann doch wieder Kinder hier spielen werden und hat ihn deshalb stehen lassen“, äußerte sich Spike. 

„Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit.“ 

Die Blondine schwieg kurze Zeit ehe sie weiter redete. 

„Willst du eigentlich Kinder?“ 

„Irgendwann mal sicher“, entgegnete ihr Freund. 

„Du etwa nicht?“ 

„Doch, ich auch“, stimmte Buffy ihm zu. 

Mittlerweile hatte sie ihre Tasse leergetrunken. 

„Lass uns jetzt richtig frühstücken. Danach wollten wir doch schwimmen gehen.“ 

Spike nickte und stand ebenfalls wieder auf. 

Zusammen ging das Pärchen in die Küche, um etwas zu essen und anschließend zum Strand zu fahren.


	25. Chapter 25

Zwei Jahre später

Hank blickte von seiner Arbeit auf, als er ein leises Klopfen an seiner Bürotür hörte. Nachdem er „Herein“ gesagt hatte, schob Buffy den Kinderwagen in das Zimmer und schloss anschließend die Tür wieder. 

„Hallo, Dad“, begrüßte sie ihren Vater.   
„Wir waren gerade in der Nähe und dachten, wir schauen mal kurz rein.“ 

Der ältere Mann stand von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf und umarmte seine Tochter. 

„Hallo, Schatz. Das freut mich, dass ihr das gemacht habt. Obwohl ihr keinen Grund braucht, um mich zu besuchen. Schläft Melissa oder kann ich sie auf den Arm nehmen?“ 

„Sie ist wach, also mach ruhig“, antwortete die Blondine und nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz. 

Während sie zusah, wie Hank seine 18 Monate alte Enkelin vorsichtig aus dem Kinderwagen nahm und sich ebenfalls hinsetzte, sprach sie weiter: „Melissa schläft nachts jetzt endlich durch. Gott sei Dank. Es hat auch lange genug gedauert, bis das passiert ist.“ 

„Hey, meine Süße“, sagte ihr Vater zu dem kleinen Mädchen, diese erwiderte lächelnd den Blick. 

Danach wandte er sich wieder an seine Tochter. 

„Das muss sie von deinem Mann haben. Du hast von Anfang an durchgeschlafen. Aber dafür hat die Kleine deine Augen.“ 

Ebenfalls lächelnd beobachtete Buffy die beiden zusammen. Sie wusste genau, wie gerne Hank Zeit mit Melissa verbrachte, genau wie Lorne, der sich auch schon öfter als Babysitter angeboten hatte. 

„Lillian freut sich auch, dass Melissa übers Wochenende bei uns bleibt.“ 

Die Freundin ihres Vaters war vor einiger Zeit in Buffys früheres Elternhaus mit eingezogen. 

„Eurem freien Wochenende steht also nichts mehr im Wege.“ 

„Darauf freuen wir uns auch schon“, erwiderte die blonde Frau.   
„Danke, Dad, das ihr beide auf sie aufpasst.“ 

„Das machen wir wirklich gerne. Anstrengend ist das ja nun auch nicht“, schwächte Hank den Dank ab. 

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch. 

„Den Anruf muss ich entgegennehmen“, entschuldigte sich ihr Vater, während Buffy ihm ihr Baby wieder abnahm, „darauf warte ich schon den ganzen Tag.“ 

Behutsam legte die junge Frau Melissa wieder zurück in den Kinderwagen, deckte sie zu und strich dem kleinen Mädchen einmal zärtlich über den Kopf. 

Mit einem Winken verabschiedete sich Buffy von Hank, verließ das Büro und machte sich mit dem Fahrstuhl auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss. 

Nach einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang durch den Park und einem Blick auf die Armbanduhr, beschloss Buffy Spike von der Arbeit abzuholen. 

Kurz bevor die Blondine von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, hatte die Vorgesetzte von ihrem jetzigen Mann diesem einen unbefristeten Vertrag angeboten. Selbstverständlich hatte er diesen auch unterschrieben. 

Gerade rechtzeitig zum Feierabend erreichte Buffy das Gebäude. Da Spike noch nicht zu den Leuten gehörte, die das Haus verließen, machte sie es sich auf einer Bank gemütlich, während sie wartete. 

Zehn Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft verließ auch ihr Mann seinen Arbeitsplatz. Wie üblich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht als er seine Familie erblickte. 

„Hallo, meine zwei Hübschen“, sagte der Platinblonde, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und hielt seiner Tochter seine Hand hin. Diese griff nach einem seiner Finger und hielt diesen fest. 

„Es ist eine schöne Überraschung, dass ihr mich abholen kommt.“ 

„Wir hatten noch einen Spaziergang gemacht, ich hatte etwas die Zeit vergessen und deshalb bin ich jetzt hierherum, um dich abzuholen.“ 

„Dann freut es mich mal, dass du die Zeit vergessen hast. Lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ich habe einen wahnsinnigen Hunger.“ 

Auf den Heimweg schob Spike den Kinderwagen, während Buffy ihren Arm um seine Hüften gelegt hatte. 

***************************************************************************

Am späten Samstagvormittag stellte Spike die Reisetasche und den Kinderwagen in den Kofferraum des Autos und schloss danach die Kofferraumklappe. 

Schließlich ging der junge Mann zurück ins Haus. 

„Buffy, Schatz. Es ist alles eingeladen. Jetzt fehlt nur noch Melissa.“ 

Mit ihrem Baby auf dem Arm kam Buffy aus der Küche. Auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich ihre etwas widersprüchlichen Gefühle wieder. Einerseits freute sie sich Zeit alleine mit Spike zu verbringen, andrerseits fürchtete sie etwas die Trennung. 

„Es sind doch nur zwei Tage“, meinte der Platinblonde, der richtig erkannt hatte, was sie dachte. 

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte seine Frau. 

Sie gab dem kleinen Mädchen noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange, ehe Spike ihr das Kind abnahm, um sie zu ihrem Großvater zu bringen. 

„In einer halben Stunde bin ich wieder da. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja bis dahin im Badezimmer fertig zu sein“, zog er Buffy auf. 

Diese lächelte leicht, brachte die beiden noch bis zur Haustür, schloss diese aber erst, nachdem das Auto aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. 

***************************************************************************

Auch Spike nahm die Trennung von seinem Mädchen nicht so leicht, wie er erst gedacht hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass Buffy und er dieses freie Wochenende dringend brauchten. 

Wie abgesprochen betrat der junge Mann eine halbe Stunde später wieder das Haus. Sein erster Weg führte ins Badezimmer, da er annahm, dass sich seine Frau noch dort aufhielt. Das stimmte zwar auch, aber Buffy war schon fertig angezogen – sie hatte sich für ein einfaches hellgrünes Kleid entschieden – nur ihre Haare kämmte sie noch mal. 

Mit einem Lächeln registrierte Spike, dass sie sich für ein ärmelloses Kleid entschieden hatte. Er war stolz auf Buffy, dass es ihr seit einiger Zeit egal war, ob andere Menschen sie anstarrten und das sie deshalb an Kleidung trug was sie wollte. 

„Gefall ich dir?“ riss die Blondine ihren Mann aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Das ist eine Untertreibung“, stellte Spike richtig, während er zärtlich ihren Arm streichelte. 

„Mir fehlen gerade etwas die Worte.“ 

Er zog sie zu einem kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich heran. Nach ein paar Minuten lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander und verließen ihr gemeinsames Haus, um in ihr Lieblingsrestaurant direkt am Strand zu fahren. 

„Ich mag diesen Ausblick auf das Meer“, stellte Buffy fest. 

„Und ich liebe es, wie der Wind durch deine Haare fährt“, fügte Spike hinzu. 

Manchmal schien es ihm immer noch wie ein Traum, dass sie wirklich zu ihm gehörte. 

„Ich hoffe, dass ich diese Art von Komplimenten immer zu hören bekomme.“ 

Die zwei verschränkten ihre Hände miteinander und ließen sie erst wieder los, als das Essen gebracht wurde. 

***************************************************************************

Ein paar Stunden später kehrten Buffy und Spike klitschnass nach Hause zurück. Wie schon mal vor ein paar Jahren, waren sie von einem starken Regenschauer überrascht worden.

Dieses Mal hatten sie zwar keine Autopanne, aber der kurze Weg vom Auto zum Haus hatte gereicht, um sie komplett zu durchnässen. 

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht“, murmelte die Blondine vor sich hin, während sie ihre nasse Jacke zum trocknen aufhängte, „da gehen wir einmal aus und dann das. Mir ist so kalt.“ 

„Ich habe eine Idee, was wir dagegen tun können“, raunte Spike ihr ins Ohr, als er von hinten seine Arme um ihre Hüften legte. „Ein langes, schön heißes Bad für uns beide.“ 

„Das hört sich sehr gut an“, stimmte Buffy ihren Mann zu. 

„Und danach“, fuhr der Platinblonde fort, „können wir vielleicht an einem Geschwisterchen für Melissa arbeiten.“ 

„Das hört sich sogar noch besser an.“ 

Kurz danach erklang das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser. 

Im stillen Einverständnis wussten beide, dass es nicht alltäglich war, sich ineinander zu verlieben, ohne sich vorher überhaupt gesehen zu haben. 

Aber gleichzeitig waren Buffy und Spike das beste Beispiel dafür, dass es klappen konnte. 

Ende


End file.
